


Basement story

by Natural_Selexion, Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 57,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Anna suprises her best friend Ellie with a night in Eric Harris's basement on their trip to Littleton. What she doesn't know is that she summoned the very people they came to remember.
Relationships: Dylan Klebold - Relationship, Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s), Eric Harris - Relationship, Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I just wanna point out that I'm writing this new story with my amazing friend. Natural_Selexion  
> She came up with the idea, based on some very very detailed dreams she had.
> 
> So the credits for the beginning of this story go to her and her alone and together we create the rest of this story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it <3

Anna POV

I drove through the town like I had been here all my life. But in reality, I had only been once in my early teen years. I had been here for a full day already without visiting any of the sites I was here for due to the fact that I promised my best friend I would wait on her.

You see, this is more than just a trip down memory lane for me. I had been waiting over a year to finally see her in person. We bonded over our shared interest and a beautiful friendship bloomed. The only issue was she lived on the other side of the world from me. So we made plans and agreed that we would meet in Colorado for the first time.

It was a 30 minute drive from where I had rented a Airbnb to the Denver airport but I left early so she wouldn't be left sitting in unfamiliar territory.

I found a place to park the rental car and walked inside checking the flight list to see which gate she would be getting off at and headed that way.

I found a seat next to a window looking out onto the landing strip so that I could see the plane touchdown.

After a hour or so of playing on my phone I looked up to see the jet docking.

I stood up excited to finally see her, waiting impatiently as all of the other passengers exited the plane.

Finally I see her and I run to her wrapping her in a hug almost in tears at the excitement.

Once we are back in the car and driving away from the airport I decide to let her in on my secret.

"Ellie, guess what?" I say smiling from ear to ear knowing how she will react.

"What??" She asks excitedly.

"We aren't staying at the Airbnb tonight!" I say back.

"Where are you taking me then?" She asks looking nervous.

"So don't freak out, but I kind of offered the current owners a chunk of change to let us have free reign of the basement tonight!" I say. I wanted to give her more of a build up but I couldn't wait to blurt it out!

"Holy shit. Are you joking right now? We get to stay there all night?" She asks with wide eyes.

"We sure do! But we have to stay in the basement. The owners are leaving for the night but they don't really want two strangers all over their house." I say laughing.

"Oh my God Anna this is crazy!" She yells out at me.

"I'm so excited I may explode!" I say back as we make our way into the city of Littleton.

Once we turn into the neighborhood my adrenaline starts to pump.

"Do you realize how many people would kill to be in our shoes right now?" I say excitedly.

"Uhhh poor choice of words there Anna!" She says shaking her head at me but stops abruptly as her jaw drops open seeing the house for the first time in real life.

"It looks just like the pictures!" She says in shock.

"Yeah it does" I reply as I pull into the driveway.

We grab our bags and walk up toward the house stopping at the garage door so I can punch in the code the owners had sent me. The door starts going up slowly as we watch it in anticipation.

"Fuck this I'm going under!" I say not wanting to wait any longer, bending down under the door.

She follows behind me as I press the button to close the door back.

We enter through the side door and make our way over to the basement stairs.

"You ready for this?" I ask her over my shoulder.

"No not really now that it's actually happening" she says nervously but still walking with me down the stairs.

When we get to the bottom we see what used to be the large family room in front of us now set up with arcade games and a pool table.

"At least we won't be bored" I say as we look around the room.

We walk to the door at the end up the hall and I turn the knob flipping on the light.

"Well this is not what I expected at all" I say as we look around.

The built in shelves that once held all of his person items are now filled with books, magazines, and old vhs tapes. The rest of the room is empty except for the random boxes in the corner.

"They are using it for storage?" She asks me while walking around the room running her hands over the walls and shelves.

"It looks that way. Are you going to touch every inch of the room?" I say laughing at her.

"Absolutely! He touched all of this at some point!" She says smiling back at me.

I walk over to the shelves and start looking at all the books and stuff as I see something move out of the corner of my eye and a book lands on the floor.

"Anna be careful with their stuff!" She says at me nervously.

"I didn't do that..." I say still looking at the book on the floor.

"Maybe it just fell then" she says as she goes back to walking around the room.

A few minutes later it happens again. Another book further down the shelf falls making a loud noise which makes us both jump.

"What the fuck" I say quietly looking over at the book.

"You know I don't like this Anna. It's making me nervous" she says as she backs herself into the corner of the room.

"Calm down Ellie. I'm sure no one has been in here for a while. The shelves are probably just uneven or something." I reply back walking to collect the books and put them back on the shelf and right as I do one of the boxes stacked in the corner falls to the ground causing Ellie to squeal out in fear as I look at it curiously.

"Can we just get out of here?" She says nervously coming closer to me.

"You need to calm the fuck down..." I say wanting to investigate what's happening.

"Yeah, calm the fuck down." We both hear it because we look right at each other. 

"No fucking way. There's no way" I say freezing in my place.

"Someone is messing with us Anna! We should really go now!" She says grabbing onto my arm.

"Don't tell me you didn't recognize that voice because I know damn well that you did." I say walking around to the other side of the boxes and stopping in my tracks.

I can feel my jaw hanging open as he stares back at me with his signature smirk.

"Eric?" I say still staring at him.

"Who else would I be?" He says now fully smiling at me.

"Ellie come here" I say not taking my eyes off of him.

" No!" She says sounding terrified.

"Jesus woman come here! You are going to regret it big time if you don't!" I say back at her.

She slowly makes her way over to me and peers beside the boxes before grabbing my arm tightly.

"Did we die or something?" She whispers quietly.

"I don't think that's the case." I say back.

I take a few steps towards him trying to get a closer look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"I'm just looking. Just let me look please." I say stepping right in front of him.

"Can I touch you?" I ask.

"I guess you can try" he replies as I lift my hand up and place it onto his cheek.

I gasp out loud as my hand comes in contact with his cold skin.

"I guess now we know" he says laughing.

Ellie is now walking almost in circles around him trying to figure out what's going on.

"Is she okay?" He asks turning his head to look at her strangely.

"I don't know it either of us are honestly. How is this happening?" I say not wanting to take my hand away from his face.

"You really thought that you two could come to Littleton, not only that, to my house! And we wouldn't make a appearance?" He says moving his face back as my hand starts to feel awkward resting on his face.

Ellie finally stops walking around him and stands beside me right in front of him.

"What do you mean by us two?" She asks him.

"Don't play dumb. We know about all of the stories and the conversations you two have been having for over a year. Hell I tried to scare both of you away plenty of times but you just kept coming back for more.." he says with a smirk on his face.

"I knew it!" I yell sticking my tongue out at Ellie.

" We could sense it the moment you pulled into our town." He says taking a step towards us.

"Can I touch you to?" Ellie asks bluntly.

" Jesus Christ. As long as you don't make it awkward like she did" he says pointing at me.

"I mean can you really blame me though?" I say back raising my eyebrows at him.

Ellie reached up touching the opposite side of his face than I had. As soon as she makes contact she pulls her hand away.

"You are freezing!" She says sounding shocked.

"Yeah that's kinda how that works" he says shaking his head.

"Where's Dylan?" She asks.

"What am I not enough for you?" He says tilting his head to the side.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I meant like is he with you? You said we earlier and I just assumed you meant him." She says back.

"Well you did come to my house, not his. Maybe you should check there?" He says sarcastically.

"See that's why she nicknamed you mean boy!" She says back at him.

"Yeah about that.." he says turning to me.

"Say what you want but the nickname stuck. You will forever be mean boy to me!" I say trying not to laugh at his angry face.

"You are the worst" he says back shaking his head.

"Wow! Rip my heart out mean boy!" I say smiling at him.

"Gladly" he says as he steps my way but is interrupted by the sound of one of the arcade games going off in the other room.

"What's that?" Ellie asks grabbing my arm.

"That would be V." He says walking past us leaving a trail of cold air behind him.

We follow him into the other room and see Dylan bent over the pinball machine all into an intense game.

"I can't breathe" Ellie whispers from beside me.

"Join the club" Eric says turning to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Ha! You thought I used a poor choice of words!" I say laughing at her.

Eric jerks his head to look at me with a glare before walking over to Dylan.

"You may want to leave him alone Anna. He doesn't seem to like you very much!" Ellie says sticking her tongue out at me and moving closer to the boys.

"Yeah I'm getting that feeling from him to" I say walking over to join her.

Once Dylan finishes his game he walks over looking down at each us separately.

"So these are the ones that keep stalking us huh?" He says before letting a smile spread on his face.

"I'm joking." He says laughing loudly.

"I guess there's no need for introductions considering you two know every single detail of our lives." He says going to sit on a bean bag in the middle of the room.

"I wouldn't say every single detail" Ellie replies to him not taking her eyes away.

"Yeah right. What do you not know?" Eric says walking over and leaning against the wall.

"I can't think of anything with you both looking at me! I need a minute to gather my thoughts here! I wasn't expecting any of this!" She says getting frustrated.

"I know what I would love to see for myself" I say walking over and sitting across from Dylan on the floor.

"And what would that be mean girl?" Eric says from the other side of the room and I jerk my head looking at him to see him smirking at me.

"Touche" I say nodding my head at him.

"I want to see the one thing that only a handful of people have ever seen" I say looking at Dylan intently.

"You can't be serious." Eric says walking over and sitting on the floor next to Dylan still on the bean bag. I turn and look at Ellie patting the floor next to me for her to join us. She shakes her head snapping herself out of it and quickly joins us on the floor.

"The basement tapes" I say raising my eyebrow and looking back and forth between them.

"How the hell would you expect us to get ahold of those exactly?" Dylan says sitting up looking at me.

"Hell I don't know but it was worth a shot!" I say smiling up at him.

"Next question" Eric says while picking at his hands.

I look over at Ellie and start to laugh which sends her into a laughing fit with me.

"What's going on?" Eric asks looking up from his hands.

"It's just weird to see you do that in person. Even in the afterlife!" I say between laughing fits.

"If I had known you would be joining us I would have brought you a fidget spinner!" Ellie says causing me to laugh even harder.

"These chicks are mental" Eric replies putting his hands in his lap.

"You don't know the half of it!" I say trying to regain my composure.

"But you forget, we do know. We've seen it all." Dylan says with a smile which causes me and Ellie to both abruptly stop laughing.

I look over at her with wide eyes as she looks back at me in shock.

"Wait everything?" I ask feeling highly embarrassed.

"Every. Single. Thing" he replies back exaggerating every word.

"Oh shit" Ellie says from next to me causing both the boys to laugh.

I can feel my face start to burn with embarrassment as I glance over at Eric and see him looking at me with raised eyebrows. I have definitely said a thing or two about him that's for sure.

He smirks at me like he knows exactly what I'm thinking and I turn my head looking away from him. Is he in my thoughts to?? 

"So! Here's a question for you!" Dylan says sitting up resting his elbows on his knees.

We both listen intently at what he is going to ask.

"Why is it, that Everytime you guys write a story, that it's always about that fucker?!" He asks pointing at Eric.

I sit silently not wanting to answer this one and looking towards Ellie with wide eyes.

"Well actually, I'm working on two different ones about you right now." She says smiling at him.

"But you would know that already right?" She asks challenging him.

"Well yeah, but not like the shit you write about him" he says looking down.

"You did hear me say I'm still working on them right? Which means they aren't finished. Calm down Starboii!" She says laughing and I cover my mouth with my hand laughing with her.

"The fuck does that mean?" He says looking at us confused.

Trying to distract him before he can dig any further into that I chime in with my response

"And don't forget about my one story where you cheat on Robyn by the fire" I say wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"That doesn't technically count" he responds still looking confused.

"There's no way that you guys know every single thing that we have written or said about you." Ellie chimes back in.

"If so you wouldn't be asking me what Starboii meant!" She says back at Dylan.

"Hey that's true.." I say as we catch them in a lie.

"Okay so sue me for not reading every single line in a story about some chick traveling through time to save me" Eric speaks up.

"That was such a 90's thing to say. Sue me." I say making quotation marks with my fingers and laughing.

"You've got a mouth on you don't you?" he says shooting his eyes towards me.

"My bad. Calm down mean boy!" I say trying not to laugh again.

"I'm about to show you a fucking mean boy" he says back at me with squinted eyes.

"Don't threaten me with a good time!" I shoot back at him.

"Anna Jesus!" Ellie says laughing.

"I said what I said" I reply looking straight at him.

"Anyways, I'm also going to write a time travel story for you Dylan." Ellie says breaking the tension growing in the room.

"Oh really? The whole thing is going to be about me?" He says with wide eyes.

She shakes her head smiling at him in response.

"So you want to know my favorite thing I've read so far?" Eric interrupts looking at me.

I'm really interested to see what he says but the way he is looking at me is letting me know it probably won't be anything good. Maybe I shouldn't have picked at him so much.

"It was the part where I trapped the girl in the bathroom and pretty much raped her. That was a pretty accurate depiction of how that would go down." He says piercing through me with his eyes.

"Are you trying to scare me? Because it's gonna take alot more than that." I say provoking him more even though I know I shouldn't.

"You guys are getting on my fucking nerves!" Dylan says standing up and walking back towards the games.

Ellie shrugs her shoulders at me and stands up joining him. Leaving me and Eric in a standoff. Neither of us prepared to back down to the other.

" You don't know when to stop do you?" He asks never taking his eyes off me.

"And you do?" I say back.

Ellie’s POV

I take this chance to walk after Dylan, leaving Eric and Anna to their little stand off session. I’m overwhelmed by all this. Earlier today I was thinking we’d go see all the places that the boys had been to and now I’m trying to find the courage to walk up to Dylan fucking Klebold. Getting closer I feel my hands starting to shake so I put them in my pockets. I get closer and closer and Dylan doesn’t look away from the game, his hands working the buttons like they know them by heart.

“What game is it?” I ask him. He looks up at me and takes his hands off the game. A small smile appears on his face as he looks down onto my face. 

“That’s how you approach me after talking about me for years?” he says icey. I feel the color drain from my face, this isn’t some random guy I’m talking to. He starts to laugh and steps aside “have a look for yourself”.

A little reserved I walk to stand in front of the game.

“It’s a pinball machine” I say a little excited. 

“Jesus you even like it don’t you” he says but he doesn’t sound mean. I look at him and unwillingly a smile appears on my face. 

“Yeah I like boring games, sue me” I say loud enough for Eric and Anna to hear. Anna chuckles and Eric just scoffs. Dylan seems amused. I look up at his face and my eyes seem to stay stuck there.

“Why are you staring at me?” he asks in that same icey tone again. 

“I don’t know” I blurt out.

“You don’t?” he asks with brows raised.

“You do know girl stop playing” Anna yells as she took a break from poking her playful stick at Eric. I send a death glare her way making Eric laugh. 

“She’s feistier then she looks huh” Eric tells Anna making me very conscious of who these boys are. I feel a brush against my shoulder, leaving me cold and see Dylan softly nudging me aside so he can get back to the game. I feel my breath getting stuck in my throat he’s as cold as death, I’m not dealing with this all too well. I look at Anna to see if she can save me from myself but she’s too busy, god I wish I was fearless like her. Without having full control over what I’m doing I feel myself pull away from Dylan, his eyes follow me shortly as I keep walking. A bit further away I turn around and a-line to the other room. When I’m in it I lean against a wall clawing for breath as silent as I can. I’m a wuss, I told Anna the first day we met. She’s pulled me out of my shell more, she’s good like that but man this is all too much to handle for my heart. I start to eye around me looking for marks to hold onto and calm myself with. But that’s when I remember how Eric made his appearance and the small amount of calm I had leaves as well. “Calm down wuss” I say to myself taking a few deep breaths. I place my finger on the wall again and begin to trace lines. Walking all the way to the books, letting my fingers push off a trail of dust along the books that have been standing still for so long. Finally able to breath I feel a cold gust behind me and I feel it go down my spine. I do not make the connection and tilt my head to read the title of the book.

“It’s not a good book” I hear a voice say behind me. My eyes widen and suddenly my mind connects the dots of the cold shivers. Feeling like I really need to get a grip or at least pretend to have one I ask “it’s not?” and then I turn around. There’s no one there. I squint my eyes a little confused. Did I just imagine it? Turning back around I continue looking over the books and just as I lay my hand on one I hear the same voice again. “I liked that one better, it’s about a guy finding another universe inside his head and he thinks it’s all in his head but actually it’s real” I quickly turn around and this time I see Dylan standing there. He has a smug smile on his face. “Playing tricks on me, unfair” I say trying to smile as confident as I can.

“This is nothing” he says showing me who holds all the cards. I huff out.

“I bet so” I say to him.

“That’s my line” Eric yells through the wall scaring the shit out of me. Dylan watches me jump up and yells back “cut the crap Reb, she’s not amused” Eric doesn’t respond after that. 

“So I kill myself in your story” Dylan says catching me completely off guard. I feel myself freaking out.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I just couldn’t see it fit any other way” I say feeling extremely guilty right now. 

“How so?” he asks looking curious. 

Okay I’m freaking out “I don’t know how to tell you that, I’m afraid” I admit.

“Afraid of me?” he asks with big eyes as if he’s really surprised.

“No, well maybe I don’t know okay” I say raising my hands “I’ve never been in a situation like this before. I think I’m” and I struggle to find the words. “Scared to hurt you or I don’t know, offend you maybe?” I say thinking out loud as I begin to walk through the room again.

“Why don’t you just tell me and I promise not to eat you” he says joking, making me look at him like come-on-dude. He laughs at my expression.

“Fine but know that you asked for this. I knew early on that in order for Eric to actually go with the girl you couldn’t be in the picture. Remember this is just my idea of things” I say cautious. Dylan seems to really think about what I just said. 

“Interesting theory” is all he says about that. I’m still walking around the room. Dylan walks closer to me and again that cold air leaves a mark on my skin. I’m not about to say more about that. “So you guys really know shit about what we talked about?” I ask dreading the answer but needing to know. 

“We sure did” he says with a small smile, I feel myself blushing and look down to my feet. 

“Well that’s extremely awkward” I say with a nervous chuckle. He chuckles as well but says nothing. When I finally look up again he just stands there looking at me. “Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask Dylan still in utter shock over the fact that I can.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” he says smiling. I take a deep breath and lick my lips. When I look back again he’s gone. Left without a trace.

Anna pov

Once Ellie and Dylan left to wander off on their own I was left sitting on the floor across from the guy that I never in a million years thought I would lay my eyes on other than in pictures.

I seem to have made a horrible impression but it's too much fun. I have a advantage over him because I know all the ways to set him off and I just can't help poking the bear a little.

"You just gonna sit there staring me?" He asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's a very good possibility." I say back crawling over to the bean bag where Dylan had been sitting next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks squinting his eyebrows at me.

Which answers my question from earlier about my thoughts.

"Well, to be honest I was thinking that I should probably stop trying to piss you off so much." I reply turning my body to face him with a smile on my face.

"I couldn't agree more" he says and before I realize what's happening he pushes me off of the bean bag and onto the floor, pulling it out from under me and claiming it as his own.

I'm left laying in the floor on my side in complete shock.

"What the fuck?!" I yell out pulling myself back up to sit straight.

"I think you may have forgotten just who I am" he says looking pleased with himself as he sits looking down at me.

"Nahh I know all about who you are Eric Harris. And I'm not scared of you" I let slip out with no control over my mouth. It was a complete lie. I knew what he was capable of and just how far his anger ran. He could move his arm the wrong way and I would probably flinch. But I'm not telling him that.

"That's my line!" He suddenly yells out making me jump.

"What are you talking about?" I say looking confused.

"I was just chiming in on their conversation in there" he says with a smirk.

"You can hear them?" I ask with wide eyes.

"You don't have the first clue on what I'm capable of." He says using the same words I had been thinking seconds before.

I tilt my head to the side while looking at him trying to figure out what kind of game he is playing here.

"Are you fucking with me?" I ask still looking at him the same way.

"Define fucking with you" he says making quotation marks with his fingers the same way I did earlier.

"Cut the shit Eric. It's like you are trying to test me or something!" I say starting to get angry.

"Hey you started this war. We can call a truce whenever you decide you are done provoking me." He says leaning in and propping his elbows on his knees still looking down at me with a smirk.

"Fucking truce then! Jesus!" I say feeling a smile start to form on my face.

"We have to shake on it" he says sticking his hand out towards me.

I hesitate for a minute looking over at his hand not sure if I'm fully prepared to end this.

"Suit yourself then" he says starting to pull his hand back before I go up on my knees reaching out to grab it with mine shaking it lightly before sitting back down.

"See. Not so hard." He says as he stands and kicks the bean bag out from under him with his foot pushing it towards me and sitting back down on the floor.

Instead of sitting on it I stay in the floor with him.

"So now that that's over with, what now?" He says with a different kind of smile on his face than before. I start to remember all the things people said about him. About how he could make you believe anything. He would have been a great actor.

His smile starts to grow larger as he looks at the realization wash over me.

"You played me" I say giving him my best angry look.

"Like a drum" he says back without hesitation.

"You see, just as much as you think you know me, I also know you Anna." He says moving in closer to where he is directly in front of me. Close enough to touch.

"And to answer your question. Yes." He says throwing me back into confusion.

I'm caught off guard trying to figure out what I may have asked him. I didn't ask him anything that he hasn't already answered.

"Sure you did." He says out loud.

"What the fuck" I say with my jaw hanging open.

"Yep. Better get your mind out of the gutter lady" he says smirking at me.

Before I can wrap my head around the fact that he can hear my inner most thoughts Ellie comes walking back into the room.


	2. Songs about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you guys like it!
> 
> X Natural_Selexion & Yaspajo

Ellie POV

I see Anna sitting on the floor next to Eric and she looks like she’s in complete shock. Eric however has the biggest smirk on his face, I wonder what this is all about. < Dylan isn’t here, I figured he’d be here when he disappeared on me just now. He’ll come back I’m sure. 

“Did you really hear me through the wall just now?” I ask Eric curiosity taking over. He gets up with that same smirk.

“I sure did, me and V can do all sorts of things mortals can’t” he’s now so close I can feel the cold coming off of him really clear. It scares me a bit and I think he knows cause he takes another step closer. “You should die, see for yourself.” huge smirk on his face. I raise my brows at Anna who reads my face like she always does.

“Yeah I know girl, he’s creepy as fuck. Sure tries to be anyway, but he knows I don’t scare easily” Anna says looking at Eric who is now smiling a little too evil. 

“Maybe some other day Eric, I’ll live for now if you don’t mind” I say with a terrified smile. I feel the wuss in me trying to fight out every bit of courage I managed to scrape up just now with Dylan.

All of a sudden Eric is right behind me “well let me know when you’re ready, necks snap like a twig underneath our fingers” he says to the back of my neck. I hunch forward and step away. Eric laughs.

“Leave her alone” Anna says loudly. I see Eric looking at her and he says “Alright”.

Then out of nowhere Dylan pops up behind Anna and places his hands on her shoulders saying “boo” 

“Jesus fuck what the fuck” Anna says pushing Dylan’s hands off of her. She turns around and looks at Dylan “shit move there dude you nearly scared me to death. No need to snap nothing.” she says with huge eyes and then she looks at me and sees me biting my lip trying not to laugh. “You asshole you knew they could appear out of thin air didn't you?” Anna says to me with big eyes and a starting smile. 

“Yes you’re extremely hard to get a scare out off, oooh I’m Anna all badass” Eric mocks my friend but I can’t help but think it’s funny. I look at Dylan and think that he looks really handsome with that big smile on his face. Dylan looks away and still behind me Eric laughs. I laugh too thinking what Dylan did was pretty funny. Then Dylan’s eyes change and he says “dude not a good idea” I wonder what he means but then Anna says “where did he go to?” I turn around and see Eric is gone.

“ Oh fuck” I say looking at Anna and then at Dylan. Eric’s gonna mess with us I’m sure. Trying to get my mind off of that horrid idea I start a new conversation.

“I bet you two had fun before I came in, he seems to be a good match for you” I say grinning at Anna who just flips me off in response. It makes me smile but it falls right off my face when the lights flicker.

“Oh for fucks sake, stop showing off dude” Dylan says annoyed. The lights stay on and I mouth a thank you to Dylan who just shakes his head. I decide to go sit down next to Anna that may make me feel a bit calmer, this whole situation is beyond weird. I almost sit on the floor when I feel something cold underneath me causing me to crawl away in a hurry.

“What the fuck Eric.” I yell out with scared eyes. 

“What?” Anna asks looking around her.

“He was sitting there having me sit down on his legs or something” I say panicking. “I don’t know what it was but it was him cause it was freezing” 

“Little Einstein” his voice echoes throughout the room.

“Come sit here again, I’ll hold my arms down and pull back when you’re down. God I can’t believe this shit you’re pulling Eric, we get it you powerful us not so much” 

I crawl back to Anna and look around me but see only Dylan who’s playing the game again. 

“True” Eric says again and the second he finishes that sentence my hair gets pulled up.

“Stooop Eric” I say feeling absolutely terrified and a little annoyed. I place my arm over my hair, pull it down and quickly sit next to Anna who places her arms around me without hesitation. I feel like I can breath again but then Eric shows himself again and he’s sitting right in front of me causing me to react again.

“Jesus” I say placing my hand over my chest I feel like I’m about to cry and all I can think about is wanting to leave. Eric is laughing but Dylan is not. 

“Dude cut the crap it’s not funny” Dylan says looking up from his game. Eric turns around “relax I was only playing” 

“She’s terrified that’s not playing” Dylan tells his friend.

“Mean boy fits better than I ever imagined” Anna says looking at Eric with daggers coming out of her eyes. Eric looks at Dylan, then at Anna and lastly to me.

“Fine, I’ll stop. Sorry if I took it too far, we’re not exactly used to visitors so” Eric says looking at me. A smirk appears and he extends his hand “let's shake on my apology” 

I look at him and know I have to shake it or he’ll probably get pissed or something. 

“Not used to visitors?” I ask him while raising my hand to take his, he feels soft like any human does but the cold is off setting. “Don’t you guys do this all the time?” I ask thinking they had 21 years to haunt and taunt around.

“Nope” Dylan says. Eric sits back a little making it easier to breath again, Anna takes her arms from around me and I too create a little space. Dylan comes and joins us, he chooses to sit down not to far from me.

“You two are not like others, together you created a storm and when she arranged this stay here it was settled” Dylan says calm as he looks at us.

  
  


Anna pov

"What do you mean created a storm??" I ask feeling excited because we have said this all along.

"Like I said earlier. You couldn't have expected to come here together after years and years of you both studying every little detail about us, and not expect something crazy to happen. Well here we are. The crazy something that's currently happening" Eric says matter of factly.

"Okay I get that part, but why us? You have to know that you guys have a huge fan club out there." I say back.

"Because there's something different about the two of you. We have had this strong connection with each of you for years. I can't really explain it myself but all I know is that when you two crossed the line into Littleton it put a new twist on things for us." Dylan says looking over at Ellie.

I sit for a minute wondering what he means by that. Eventually my eyes wander over to Eric and without realizing it I start to think of all the scenarios that could possibly happen here. Only being with him for one night makes me want to be blunt as fuck and pull him into another room for some alone time. Even if he doesn't seems very interested in the idea, I'm sure he would warm up to it.

All of a sudden a huge smile appears on his face and the realization that he just heard everything I just thought washes over me.

"Oh fuck." I say out loud causing everyone to look my way.

"Yeah.. oh fuck" Eric says back smiling like a idiot.

"What's wrong Anna?" Ellie asks looking worried as I can only imagine the look on my face is one of pure humiliation.

"Yeah Anna, what's wrong?" Eric chimes in behind her.

"Uhh you know what's wrong. I can't even think straight without you.." but before I can finish Dylan interrupts.

"Hey we should play a game of pool together! We can do teams! He says jumping up and heading towards the pool table with Ellie following.

I sit staring at Eric trying not to let my thoughts run wild.

"I told you to get your mind out of the gutter" he says before standing and following them.

How the hell am I supposed to just stop thinking? This is a whole new level of fucked up.. I think to myself.

"So fucked up" Eric says out loud while standing beside the pool table holding the pool stick out towards me.

"What did you say?" Ellie asks him.

"Oh nothing. Just saying it's fucked up that Dylan doesn't have any Vodka to get this party going good." Eric says smiling at me.

"Because I could really use some of that right now!" I say as I stand and walk to the pool table and grab the stick from his hand.

"Wanna be on my team?" Dylan asks a very confused looking Ellie.

"Uh sure" she replies looking at me and I know she is trying to figure out why I look so nervous all of a sudden. 

"Guess that leaves me with you" Eric says coming over and standing in front of me pinning me between him and the pool table.

"You won't mind that though will you" he says looking down at me as his tongue darts out licking his lips.

"I'm sure you already know how I'm feeling about it" I respond not taking my eyes off of his lips.

He moves away to take his shot and I look over at Ellie pleadingly. I wish like hell she could read my mind right now. I hope she isn't over there thinking about Dylan.

"So Anna. What's Alabama like?" Dylan asks me pulling my eyes to him instead of Ellie.

I notice he is looking at me kind of weird and it hits me that he is also hearing everything I'm thinking. Of course he is. And it seems like he is signaling for me not to tell her.

"It sucks." I say dryly letting him know I'm on to him.

He nods his head at me with a slight smile of acknowledgement.

"I wish we had some music. It's been decades since I've heard any of my shit. And I mean that literally." Eric says after taking his shot and coming back to stand near me.

"Oh shit! I'll be right back!" I say running over to my bag I had dropped down by the stairs and pulling out my bluetooth speaker. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and start my playlist up. Walking back over to Eric I hand the speaker to him who now looks at me in shock.

"Don't say I never did anything nice for you" I say as I hit play and "Son of a Gun" by KMFDM starts to play.

"This is fucking awesome" he says smiling at me with absolute gratitude.

Ellie’s POV

Walking over to Dylan I ask him “why is he music starved?” 

“There are certain limitations unfortunately and the stuff he likes most is all outdated” Dylan explains. “But better than most” Eric says offended. 

“Okay boomer” I say without thinking, a little scared he’s gonna pop up right before me. Anna starts to laugh really hard “you called him a boomer jesus christ Ellie” I turn around to look at them and see her glowing and he looks at me unfazed. Quickly I turn around back to Dylan.

“So there are limitations?” I ask with my brows raised up high, turning back I see Eric and Anna talking but I can’t hear them. When I look back he looks away and says “yup” and it instantly reminds me of them sitting in the back of the car in Radioactive clothing. Dylan looks at me again and smiles. He hands me the stick. “You start in our turn” and I take the stick from him.

“Yeah about that, you might not be so happy with me in your team” I say with a guilty smile.

“Why?” he asks. Somehow I feel nervous to tell him that I absolutely do not know how to play pool if I had to save my life. 

“I bet she doesn’t know how to play” Eric says behind me. I turn around and stare at him and then at Anna she has her eyes closed and shakes her head. What is going on between those two. When I turn around I say “unfortunately for you, he’s right” completely unaware he already knows. Dylan steps a little closer and smiles “lets hope you’re a fast learner then” I look at the stick and take a deep breath.

“Yeah sure” I look over at the table already lost.

“You’ll be alright babe, Dylan is just gonna have to be a good teacher” Anna says with a smirk on her face. Oh fuck, I hate her. I look at her and bite my lip. She didn't just say that, she’s so comfortable with these two whatever they are and it’s making me jealous cause all I am is nervous still.

“Well I’m better than him that’s for sure” Dylan says pointing at Eric and on his pointer finger sits his beautiful Onyx ring. “Hey you still have that even though you’re” I blurt out and do not finish the sentence. “Even though I’m dead” he says with an icey smirk. 

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to” I say unable to find the right words. 

“Oh relax. We’re not actively planning on hurting you. Just pretend we’re not this cold and you’ll be fine” Eric says sounding annoyed. However weird, he’s right. 

“The fact that you say not actively scares the shit out of me but I guess you’re right” I say to Eric.

“Always am” he says cocky making me roll my eyes.

“Well then you’re teaching me apparently” I say turning back to Dylan. 

“I’ve got plenty of time” Dylan says with a little smile. I turn to look at the pool table trying to hide my red cheeks. “So I hit those with the white ball” I ask Dylan pointing at the full colored balls.

“Yes the solids, just try to put them in their pockets it’s that simple” he says to me. 

“Right, easy enough” I say as I bend over the table trying to decide where to shoot this white ball to. I hit the white ball but the hit is sadder than pathetic. Eric’s eyes grow wide and even Anna tries not to laugh. “Ha, how do you feel about carrying the whole team here Starboii?” I ask Dylan, he squints his eyes.

“I’m down with that but I won’t have to for much longer” he says confident. I smile and let my eyes go over his face and I have to really pull myself back into reality. Which is hard because he just flat out responded to Starboii. My heart is making jumps like never before. It’s insane, this whole situation is insane. 

“You may wanna see how it’s done, Stargirl” Eric says making me turn around to look at him.

“Stargirl?” I ask him.

“Yeah so you can match Starboii over there” Eric says trying to tease me, but I’m not always easy.

“You hear that, Dylan? He called us the star team” I say cocky making Anna choke on her spit laughing. “Girl don’t you die on me now” I say worried but with a smile. Anna’s only laughing harder now. 

Dylan starts to laugh and says “you played yourself there, Reb” 

“Who knew she had it in her” Eric says before taking his shot making my turn look even more pathetic. He lands the hit he wants although I have no idea what it was and says “see, easy like that” 

“I might surprise you at some point” I say to Eric crossing my arms. Dylan chuckles and makes a shot for our team, I don’t know much but that looked better than Eric’s, Anna’s reaction confirms my thoughts. Dylan steps back and looks at Eric with a smug smile. 

“Shit Dylan that was awesome, you really are better than Eric. You’re more my league” she says confident as she takes the stick from Eric’s hands who’s absolutely noiseless right about now. Anna lines herself up nicely and I try to really take her stance in. She hits and cockily turns to Eric. 

“Holy shit, you’re actually really good” Eric says impressed.

“Watch out there, people might think it’s a compliment” she says winking at me, making me laugh.

“I can’t with you really” Eric says dangerously close to Anna’s face. 

“Time for lesson number one” Dylan says handing me the stick again.

“Alright, I’m all ears” I tell him.

“No this is not a lesson for the ears” Dylan says smiling as he gets closer, I feel the air slowly disappear from my lungs. “Turn around please” he asks me. I do so and when I look at Anna she has a strange look on her face. Can’t quite figure out what it means, it’s like she wants to tell me something she can’t. “So you need to control the stick and you can’t do that holding it like you just did” Dylan says standing right behind me with a minimal amount of space between our bodies. I want to ask him how I should hold it but I appear to have lost the ability to speak. 

“The way you want to hold it is like this” his long arms come around me and the hands I’ve thought about way too many times place themselves where he needs them. He starts by adjusting the way I stand. I feel his foot push out my right foot a bit “this way you stand much firmer on the ground as you take your shot. Now we are going to put that ball” and he points past my face, my eyes glued on his hand “in that pocket” he says calmly. He lowers his right hand onto my wrist and pushes down so the stick is just above the table. That’s when Anna and Eric disappear, not literally but I lose all track off everything around me but Dylan. “Now if you just” he pauses briefly “lower yourself so we can begin to take the shot”. How, I do not know but I do as he says and bend forward, extremely aware of the fact that Dylan is doing the exact same thing but bend over me. His body touching mine in some places. His left hand goes all the way up to mine and his cold gentle fingers adjust mine so it’s steady underneath the stick. Then I make a big mistake, huge mistake. I tilt my head and look at Dylan’s face. I see him lick his lips, concentration written all over his face. His blond curly locks behind his head underneath his hat. The high bridge of his nose ready for my finger to trace it. I’m losing myself completely in his face. He looks at me with piercing curious eyes making me look away instantly. Only then does Anna appear again, her mouth open and her eyes even wider. Vigorously I mouth “I know”. Eric looks like he’s watching a movie or something. Smirk on his face. Dylan places his right hand over mine, the cold only now shaking me out of my own world. “I’m a lefty so this is a bit weird but here goes nothing” he says right next to my ear.

“Show her how it’s done V” Eric says crossing his arms. Dylan shakes his head.

“Don’t mind his, make the shot” he almost orders. I pull my right hand back his still holding mine and overly aware of all the places he’s touching me right now I hit the ball, Dylan adjusted my hand as I took the shot and the ball falls perfectly in the pocket. “Ha!” I say loudly as I get up straight and take a step back not thinking about it. When my full body hits Dylan’s I come to a stop immediately. Trying to play it off I say “I did it” that’s when Dylan steps away from me clapping his hands, when I look at him with a big smile his eyes change a little and he smiles back, raising his still clapping hands. As I turn back around I see Anna is clapping too with very amused eyes.

“Yes girl you did that” she says and I know exactly what she means and it has nothing to do with pool.

“You wanna tell me V did not adjust the shot?” Eric says provocative. Too high up on a cloud to care I say “who cares man, my hands held the stick too” riding out the moment I add “trying to kill my buzz here?” as soon as I realize what I just said I look at Anna who’s laughing really loud. “And that’s why I love you” she says holding her side “oh man, that was amazing trying to kill my buzz here” she says mimicking my voice. I look at Eric “well well I am surprised and you don’t even have liquid courage in you yet” he says smiling. 

Anna pov

I can't help but stand and stare in awe at the scene playing out in front of me. I know the most shock should come from the fact that I'm in the middle of a heated game of pool with my best friend and two ghosts but it's not. It's the fact of how comfortable I feel with all of this and how Ellie seems to be loosening up to despite her better judgement. 

I mean don't get me wrong, knowing that these two guys can hear everything I'm thinking right now is not ideal at all but I guess it could be worse. 

Of course Eric immediately turns his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

:::Yeah I decided I don't care too much that you can hear me. You heard it right::: I say in my mind.

He gives me small nod in response and goes back to watching Dylan line Ellie up for her shot. I had no idea she didn't know the first thing about pool. I know she has to feel humiliated but the look on her face with Dylan leaning in behind her like that tells a different story.

As that thought comes out Dylan darts his eyes towards me smiling.

I really have to figure out a way to tell her what the hell is going on here. She is going to melt away in embarrassment when she finds out.

"Hey Anna come here and make this thing play me another song" Eric says pulling my attention back.

I walk over to him pulling my phone back out and handing it to him and giving him a quick tutorial.

After several failed attempts he looks at me defeated and that's when Ellie chimes in.

"He has no heat on his fingers Anna. That's not going to work." She says looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Oh shit.. my bad." I say taking my phone back.

"Guess that means you are gonna have to suffer through some songs that I want you to hear!" I say excited at the idea.

"Oh God. I can only imagine the type of shit you listen to. A bunch of mainstream bullshit. Probably a boy band." He says looking disgusted.

"Scuse me sir. I'm highly offended that you would think so low of me!" I say as I scroll through my playlist and start up "nightmare" by avenged sevenfold.

Eric stands listening intently through the whole song. When it ends he looks up at me with a weird expression on his face.

"You like that?" He asks.

"Yes I like the fuck out of it. Please don't tell me that you don't.." I say grinning at him.

"I mean, I liked the lyrics." He says as he shrugs.

I look at him offended.

"I think I'm just kind of shocked that you didn't play me some kind of love ballad" he says laughing.

"You got the wrong girl. That's Ellie's shit. I like my music angry just like I like my men" I say smiling over at him.

"Touche" he says smiling back at me.

""Love ballads aren't all I listen to thank you very much, not my fault your ears are allergic to other music" Ellie says playfully sticking out her tongue at me.

"No they are just allergic to shit music" I say flipping her off. 

"Rude" she says laughing

"Okay children that's enough of that. Play me something else." Eric says as he puts his hand on my arm sending chills all over my body and not just from the cold.

"AbsoFuckinglutely! I know you are gonna like this one!" I say as I start up "people=shit" by Slipknot.

When the song ends he looks at me with wide eyes.

"You should have lead with that one. That was awesome! I couldn't understand a lot of it honestly but the parts I got were epic!" He says looking like a child that just received a new toy.

"I have to tell you what the second verse says at least in case you didn't catch it." I say wanting to make sure he heard it.

"Hit me" he replies leaning against the pool table with the balls still scattered everywhere and it didn't look like any of us were interested in finishing the game.

"Okay he says :everybody hates me now so fuck it, blood is on my face and my hands and I don't know why, I'm not afraid to cry but that's none of you business:". I recite the lyrics by heart.

"Did I write that?" He says smiling like crazy at me.

"You fucking could have. I swear I told Ellie it sounded like a line out of your journal once." I say smiling back at him.

"That damn journal. Should have burned that fucker." He says changing his demeanor a little.

"Well that's my favorite band of all time. I always said if I couldn't marry you then their singer was it for me." I say before I realize what I just let come out of my mouth.

"Eh fuck it you probably knew that anyways." I immediately say.

To which Eric laughs hysterically.

"Go ahead, get it out" I say leaning back on the pool table beside him.

"So don't get me wrong here, I really like fighting with you. It's fun actually. But this has been fun to. Acting like normal people who don't hate each other I mean.." he says trailing off nervously.

"Do you hate me Eric??" I say placing my hand on my chest like his words hurt me.

"I mean, I hate most people. You know that though obviously. But I kinda hate you a little less than most right now." He says with a smirk.

"Awwwww" I say elbowing him in the side.

"And I immediately regret it and take it all back." He says with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. It's out there now. Ellie wanna be the maid of honor?" I turn and yell to her as Dylan bursts out laughing.

"Don't threaten me with a good time" he says copying my own words from earlier.

"You two need to figure out a way to let off some steam" Dylan says while wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Well that escalated quickly" Ellie says as she watches it all play out.

"Anna aren't you hungry? I'm starving!" She says dramatically.

"I guess we should probably eat. Pizza? That way we don't have to leave.

"Definitely pizza because you two aren't going anywhere." Dylan says causing me and Ellie both to look at him concerned by what he meant by that.

"Oh shit. I didn't mean anything by that other than it would suck if you guys left." He says trying to recover himself.

"Hmm" I respond pulling out my phone and ordering a pizza on the app.

"I will never get used to all this crazy technology you guys have now. I would have been a millionaire if I were alive." Eric says looking over my shoulder as I place our order.

"Something we have also said about you Eric" Ellie chimes in as he turns and smiles at her sweetly.

Seems like he might be opening up more around us now I think to myself as I finish ordering the pizza and put my phone back in my pocket. As I look up I see him staring into the side of my face.

"What?!" I ask before I realize why he is looking at me.

"Eric I'm gonna need you to get the fuck out of my head before you hear more than you need to" I say leaning closer to him.

"Shhhhh" he says putting his finger over my lips stopping me abruptly.

"That's between them." He says motioning towards Dylan and Ellie with his head.

"I suck at secrets dude." I reply.

"When's the food coming?" Ellie asks looking at me impatiently.

"Calm down woman. It said 20 minutes. I'll go up and meet them shortly." I reply not taking my eyes from Eric.

"I can't believe you two are gonna eat pizza in front of us." Dylan says.

"Well living things have to eat a couple times a day at the least to ya know, stay living." I say smiling back at him.

"Yeah I remember" he says back sticking his lip out in a perfect pout.

"That's tragic Dylan" I say laughing.

After several more minutes of back and forth between the four of us I check my phone and announce that I would be right back with the food.

"Don't get lost" Eric says after me.

I walk up the basement stairs into the unfamiliar territory where I know I'm not supposed to be but surely they wouldn't mind if I'm just grabbing the pizza right?

I take a quick glance around before I walk to the front door to look out the window. Not seeing anyone I go to turn around and come face to face with Eric.

"Jesus Christ dude! Stop trying to kill me!" I yell out.

"If I was trying to kill you then you would already be dead Anna" he says not backing away.

"Well good to know that I guess" I say looking at his lips while I lick mine and trying so hard to clear my thoughts.

"You should let me show you around. Give you the formal tour." He says still inches from my face.

"You know we can't do that. I promised these people. I can't go exploring in their home." I say forcing my eyes to leave his lips.

"I thought you were a rebel like me Anna? Since when do you follow rules?" He asks seriously as his own tongue darts out licking his lips.

I feel my heart start to race as my thoughts start to force their way in. Goooood I bet he's a good kisser.

A smirk starts to form on his mouth as he continues staring at me.

"I will bite that smirk off of your lips I swear to God." I say know I might as well go ahead and say it out loud.

"I bet so" he says back.

We continue standing there staring at each other neither of us able to pull away when someone rings the doorbell.

"Your pizzas here" he says raising his eyebrows.

Without a word I turn and open the door grabbing the pizza and saying thank you before speed walking my way back to the basement. I have to put some space between us.. I think as I get to the top of the basement stairs.

"Do you really though?" He says right behind me.

"Eric don't provoke me. I'm too much for you to handle" I say not looking his way, smiling to myself.

"You think so?" He asks laughing.

Once back in the basement I set the pizza box in the middle of the pool table and me and Ellie make quick work of devouring the whole thing while the boys sit back watching us. 

"Dylan you look like you could start drooling" Ellie says laughing.

"It's pure torture" he replies acting like he's in pain which makes us all laugh.

Once the pizza is all gone we all sit back around in the same circle we had started the evening in with Ellie on the bean bag this time.

"Anna can I connect to the speaker now so I can play something for Dylan?" She asks as sweetly as she can.

"I had a feeling that was coming. You know I can't tell you no. But don't get mad when I fall asleep" I say laughing and handing her the speaker.

"Shut up" she says snatching it out of my hand.

She begins by playing "brute" by kmfdm. As it starts both boys recognize it immediately and get excited.

"This is not shit music" Eric says to me bobbing his head.

"This is one exception." I say back and Ellie sticks her tongue out at me once again.

She plays a few more before she starts up "black car" by Miriam Bryant.

I'm a little shocked that she went there so fast but also extremely bored with it all at this point.

"Y'all have fun with that" I say as I stand up and stretch and head towards the now empty bedroom that I couldn't wait to spend the night in and now here I am with the boy himself that once occupied it.

I walk in and close the door behind me needing a minute to be alone. With no furniture in the room I decide to lay down on my stomach in the floor with my head resting on my folded arms facing the door. Hoping Eric is distracted by whatever they are listening to in there now I let my mind start to wander.

This is something out of a dream or a acid trip. I haven't decided which one but I'm pretty sure I'm awake and I know I wasn't drugged.

But how can it be possible? And why us? And how the hell did Ellie become so okay with this all of a sudden? She went from wanting to run for her life to letting Dylan grope her at the pool table pretty much. And why can I not control myself around Eric. I'm either picking at him or wanting to pull him away and rape him. There's no in between.

"Do get I get a say so? Because I'll go with option 2" I hear him say as I jump up looking around.

What the fuck? 

"Stop messing with me Eric! I'm trying to have alone time here!" I say still looking around and knowing he is here. I can feel his presence but I can't see him.

"You know you like it" he says as he appears right in front of me smiling like a idiot.

"I'm really gonna need you to stop doing that. You've proven your point. You can scare me." I say as I lay back down on the ground acting like he isn't even there.

It surprises me when he does the same and lays next to me the same as me, facing my way.

"It's fun though" he says grinning at me.

I roll my eyes at him without speaking.

"So those two seem to be hitting it off pretty good. I'm sure Ellie is happy about that" he says changing the subject.

"Can you at least tell me that she isn't thinking shit that is going to completely humiliate her when she finds out about this shit?" I ask.

"Ehh let's just say it's not quite as graphic as what you have going on in your dirty mind" he says back trying not to laugh.

"This is so unfair. I should be able to hear you to!" I say turning my head to face the other way.

"All you have to do is ask and I'll tell you" he says to the back of my head.

After a few seconds I turn back to face him.

"So answer this. When I first saw you standing there on the other side of the boxes, what would you have done if I had walked right over and kissed you without saying a word first?" I ask feeling a little nervous about my boldness.

"Well honestly in that moment I probably would have pushed you off of me." He says looking just as nervous as me.

"Well that's good to know." I reply feeling stupid for even asking.

"But if you did it right now then that wouldn't be my response at all" he says looking at me seriously.

"Well what would your response be then?" I ask before I lose my nerve.

"There's two answers for that. The first one is that I definitely would pull you closer instead of pushing you away." He says scooting a little closer to me.

"And what's the second answer?" I ask quietly.

"That I'm not even sure that's something we could do." He says looking worried.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you're alive and I'm not. Obviously. I don't know how that would even work." He says getting frustrated.

I sit up confused at his statement and he quickly follows so we are now sitting crossed legged in front of each other.

"Well, I can touch you." I say as I reach out and place my hand on his cheek and he leans into it closing his eyes for a second.

I move my hand from his face and reach down pulling his hand out of his lap and bringing it to my lips and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"And I can kiss your hand apparently" I say smiling at him as I bring it away from my lips but not letting it go as he looks at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Is Eric Harris speechless?" I ask smiling at him.

"I'm something" he responds with a smirk.

"I can't imagine being this cold all the time" I say as I run his hand with my thumb.

"I don't feel the cold. I didn't even know I was cold until you and Ellie pointed it out" he says with a small laugh.

"So what does it feel like then?" I ask seriously curious.

"I actually feel pretty normal honestly. Except for the whole vanishing and mind reading thing." He responds flipping out hands to where he is now the one rubbing mine with his thumb.

I look down at our hands together and start to slightly panic about our next move here. I'm not usually the one that holds myself back from taking what I want but this is a new situation.

"Just do it Anna." He says interrupting my thoughts as usual.

"Eric.. this is weird as fuck" I say hesitantly.

"It doesn't have to be, for just a few minutes" he says looking into my soul.

My body is frozen. I can't make that first move with him. As bad as I want to cover his face in kisses I can't make myself budge and it's almost making me angry.

"Come here" he says leaning closer to me and grabbing the back of my head pulling him into me.

When our lips finally meet I get chills all over me and I can't figure out if it's from how cold he is or the reaction my body is having to finally kissing him.

He pulls away after a second looking at me concerned.

"Am I really that cold that you can't figure out if you like it or not?" He asks with squinted brows.

"I dunno. Maybe we should try again" I say pulling him back into me.

He cautiously parts my lips with his tongue very uncoordinated at first but once I let him gain full access he finally falls into a rhythm.

As the kiss deepens I start to realize that my body is on fire with the want I have for him. He of course knows and I feel him smile into the kiss.

:::It's getting warmer now::: I think for him to hear.

He deepens the kiss even more at my encouragement.

Before things can go any further I slowly pull away.

"Well now we know" he says smiling like a idiot.

"That we do" I respond.

"So what's the verdict. Good kisser or no?" He asks searching my face and I know he is trying to read my thoughts but before he can I let them out.

"Actually, it was a little strange." I say as I see his face fall.

"Not like that. A different kind of strange. The coldness kind of just went away for a minute." I say hoping I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Really? What do you mean?" He asks pressing for understanding.

"I mean that at first it was so cold. Your lips on mine felt like I was kissing a ice cube. But as it went on it's like you were as warm as I am." I say trying to describe it the best I can.

"That is fucking strange" he says still close enough to my face for me to lean into him again for more.

He immediately parts my lips this time going back into it with full force but before we can get lost in the kiss the door opens.

"Oh shit!" Ellie almost whispers causing both of us to jump away from each other.

"Man you two went from zero to 100 real fast!" Dylan says from behind her as I try to put on my best I don't give a fuck what you saw face.

"I'll just close this back up" Ellie says with a laugh as she closes the door.

"They sure know how to ruin a moment" I say forcing out a laugh hoping this doesn't get awkward.

"You are the only one thinking about this being awkward I promise. In fact why don't we just skip that part and go back to what we were doing" he says as he leans over placing ice cold kisses on my cheek and down the side of my neck

Ellie POV 

“Anna you’re such an asshole about my music” I say to her as I look up Black car by Miriam Bryant to play Dylan.

“I know I just can’t with anything that doesn’t sound like it wants to rip my head off” she says with Eric smiling besides her. They are a great pair I think to myself. Then I turn to Dylan who’s casually leaning against the pool table. I’m ready to slap myself mentally for what I’m about to say but I do it anyway. “This song always kinda reminds me of you” I say with a timid smile. 

“Really and why is that?” he asks crossing his arms as he keeps looking at me like he has known me forever. 

“Well it’s called Black car for starters but then again maybe you already know it” I say raising a brow as the first tunes start to play. He smiles but doesn’t answer.

“Y'all have fun with that” Anna says before she disappears, leaving me here with Eric and Dylan on my own. That doesn’t freak me out at all. 

“Damn I get why she left, bye” Eric says putting his fingers in his ears but he winks at me.  _ He winks at me. _ A little surprised and confused by it I look over at Dylan. 

“I have the feeling he’s not leaving for the music. Besides who cares” he says taking his eyes never off of me. Very aware I just told him it reminded me off him while she sings “we go driving in your black car, pick me up and love fast” just as I start to feel awkward Dylan says

“I like the lyrics” and I look at him.

“Are you saying that to make me feel better while the rest flees from my music style?” I say smiling. 

“No I’m not like that, I mean it’s not my style of music but it’s not awful either” he scoots a little closer. As if it’s the most natural thing I do the same. Close next to each other we lean against the pooltable.

“Good, so do you miss it?” I ask him thinking about his car.

“All the fucking time” he says but then he looks at me a little odd “you’re talking about my car right?” he asks trying to save his ass. I squint my eyes and tilt my head, that was a good guess.

“I was” I tell him.

“Yeah I miss it” he says looking at his feet “not as much as I miss pizza though” he chuckles. I start to laugh. The song is almost over now. “So any more songs that remind you of me?” he asks looking at me with side eyes and a smirk. 

“You’re relishing in the fact that some random chick thinks of you while listening to music don’t you” I state. 

“You’re not some random chick” he says looking at me. I feel my body react to his words.

“There are other songs” I tell him.

“Let me hear them” he orders kindly. Together we listen to Don’t be so shy by Imany and my courages or lack there off does not allow me to play him Beautiful by the Smashing Pumpkins. Then it hits me, the lack of noise coming from Anna. 

“Anna’s really quiet” I say more to myself then Dylan.

“She’s in the other room she’s fine” Dylan says shrugging.

“I’m gonna go check though” I say walking over to the door, that’s when Dylan pops up in front of me out of nowhere. “Wow Dylan you scared me” I say startled as I almost walk into him.

“Sorry” he says almost in a whisper. Looking up at him so close I can’t help but feel how weird it is that I’m not scared at all. My better judgement tells me this is all sorts of insanity but when he’s talking to me or especially when he’s so close I feel things I think I probably shouldn’t. I take a step to the left but Dylan steps along with me. I start to smile, he smiles wide as he looks down. Our eye contact never wavers. When I take a step in the other direction he does it again “Dylan” I say feeling a little giggle by this moment. He tilts his head as he smiles at me. I shake my head and gently I press past him letting my hand go past a part of his chest as I push his arm to walk away. I must be blushing like a maniac so I increase my speed. “What could be going on, I mean she’s fine” he says in a final attempt. “I just want to check on her” I say

walking up to the door when I open it I see Anna and Eric kissing on the floor.

“Oh shit” I say with wide eyes, biting my lip looking at Anna. 

"Man you two went from zero to 100 real fast!" Dylan says from behind me. 

"I'll just close this back up" I say laughing as I close the door. Giggling while I turn back around I see Dylan already back at the pool table. “Well she sure was fine” I say making him laugh. 

“Yeah I had a hunch” Dylan says and curiously I look at him and walk up to him but instead of sitting besides him I stay standing in front of him. He pulls his legs in a bit and just looks at me.

“A hunch? Like you did when I wanted to ask if you missed your car” I say to him. He looks down and I see the corners of his mouth turn up a bit. “Exactly like that” he says licking his lips. 

“So you two said you know things about us, what things do you know about me?” I ask him. Dylan seems to think about what he’s going to say “you keep a dream journal”.

“Oh my god” I say looking away, I did not expect it to be things like that “do you know about the dreams I write in it?” 

“Some” he admits. Something hits me and I ask him.

“Sometimes out of nowhere I smell menthol cigarettes” and I hesitate but when I look into his gorgeous blue eyes I think to hell with it and just say it “I always thought it was you, was it really?” 

“That was me” he says making my heart trying to jump out of my chest.

“I knew it” I blurt out. Then Dylan places his hand softly on my lower arm.

“Didn't I say there was something special about you two, that there’s a connection?” he says and I nod yes.

“You did, what does that mean?” I ask looking down on his hand. He then gets up straight and pulls me by my arm as he walks to the beanbag. 

“Well there is a lot more that Eric and I can do then just appearing out of nowhere.” he says as we sit down across from each other. 

“Yeah I feel like there is something that Anna already knows and I don’t” I admit to him.

“You’re right” Dylan says looking a little guilty “it’s just I wanted to try something, I’ve been thinking this is a possibility but I’m not sure” 

“What is, Dylan can you tell me what you are talking about please?” I ask him. Dylan folds his hands together.

“Can you empty your mind as much as possible” Dylan asks me looking into my eyes, the intensity in his eyes has me breathless. 

“I guess but why?” I ask Dylan. 

“You’ll find out soon enough” he says and I try to empty my mind but it’s a lot less easy when he stares at me like that. I take a deep breath and empty my mind. “Close your eyes” Dylan says almost in a whisper. I do as he says and I can feel my pulse starting to race. 

“Is your mind empty?” Dylan asks.

“As best as I can yes” I tell him. 

_ “No I asked is your mind empty?”  _

“I told you as best as I can” I say with a clueless smile on my face.

_ “I knew it would work” _

“What would?” I ask him feeling like I’m missing something here.

_ “I’ve been waiting for you to come to Littleton for years, I knew once you were here everything would change. Eric wasn’t sure but I had faith”  _

Then it hits me, what’s missing is his voice. My eyes open in shock and Dylan’s intense eyes make me feel like I know what just happened. 

_ There is something very special about you, Ellie  _ Dylan thinks as he nervously places his hands over mine. I look down on our hands and back at his face, I’m terrified but I’m also absolutely not. Without having to think about it I lace our fingers together and smile at Dylan. 

“I should be terrified but I’m not” I say to him. He smiles back.

“I’m glad you’re not, I like it better when you’re not so nervous around me” his thumb softly caressing my hands. That’s when I realize “Oh my God you’ve been reading my thoughts this whole time” I say mortified about my thoughts during pool. Dylan looks very guilty and just nods his head yes. 

_ Don’t be angry I just wanted to see if I was right and that you’re capable of reading my thoughts as well  _ Dylan thinks for me to hear. 

“Eric can read my thoughts too right? That’s why he winked at me because I though they made a great pair” I ask.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Anna wanted to tell you but I just” and then he brings my hand up to his lips and softly kisses the warm skin with his cold lips “wanted to be the one to tell you like this, forgive me” he asks before giving me another small kiss on both my hands.

_ On one condition _ I think looking into his eyes.

_ Anything _ sounds his answer in my head.

_ You tell me what you thought about my thoughts during pool _ and I start to laugh at how silly this feels. Dylan looks down and when he looks back his eyes are very serious.

_ Your thoughts made my heart beat after all these years of silence.  _

The smile falls right off of my face and without thinking about it I place my hand over his chest. My head tilts over how odd it feels when there is not heartbeat. Still I’m not scared although I’m convinced I should be. I take his hand and place it on my chest over my heart. 

_ Mine can beat for the both of us.  _ The smile on Dylan’s face is bright enough to light up a whole galaxy. Before he can answer the door swings open and a laughing Anna comes out to find me and Dylan sitting hand in hand on the bean bag close together.

“Not everyone starts snogging their faces off immediately, Anna” Dylan says before she can open her mouth.

“I didn't even” Anna starts and then she looks at me and sees my smile “well fuck me you know” 

“I do you little sneaky ass” I say teasing her.

“What I swear I wanted to tell you but he didn't want me to” she says defensive pointing at Dylan.

“I know babe calm down, I know and it’s all good” I say looking back at Dylan who tells me without moving his lips  _ she can’t know you can read my mind, Reb wants to be the one to tell her about that.  _ I turn to Eric and roll my eyes.  _ Fine, I won’t.  _

“So did you bite his smirk off like you always wanted to?” I ask Anna with newfound confidence in this situation.

“You bitch” she says laughing “nah it’s too early for that I guess” she says turning to look at Eric.

_ “ _ I can’t with you woman” he tells her but the smile on his face betrayed his voice. Anna comes and tells me to scoot. I do so but she pushes me further so I’m half over Dylan.

“Oh God I’m sorry she gets like that sometimes” I tell Dylan.

“Does it look like I mind?” he says pulling me against him even closer making me cold but I don’t care. 

“Good give me some space Starkids” Anna says making us smile. We chatter along for a while until I feel my eyes getting a little tired. I look at my phone and see it’s 3:30 already. 

“Oh shit” I say going over Eric.

“Excuse me rude, I was talking. I liked you better in wuss mode” Eric says with a chuckle.

“No I didn't mean to interrupt but the night almost over” I say in a semi panic to Anna. 

“Fuck that’s right” she says “so what’s next?” 

“I’m going to finish what I said that’s what’s next you rude chicks” Eric says.  _ You be nice or I ruin the surprise  _ my eyes boring through Eric’s head. His mouth opens and Dylan starts to laugh hard and I’m very amused with myself right now.

“Oh you are going to regret that” Eric says pointing at me. 

“WHAT playing mind tricks now Ellie?” Anna says tickling my side pressing me into Dylan even further. 

“You stop right now before I delete your playlists” I say pushing her hand off of me. Dylan not a bit shy sees this as an excuse to wrap both his arms around me pretending to protect me. 

“I’ll kill you if you do that” Anna says then turns quiet “oh no” she says closing her eyes.

“Well this was fun, the night is over bye” Eric says laughing. “Don’t you dare just disappear” Anna says looking at him with terrified eyes.

“I have an idea” Dylan’s voice sounds from besides me. I turn around but a little to uncoordinated so my face is mere inches away from Dylan’s. His eyes shoot down to my mouth and I bet my ass if he was breathing his breath would have gotten stuck in his throat when he looked back up in my eyes.  _ God you’re beautiful.  _ I look away and blush. 

“Oh cut the crap and tell them the idea” Eric says not having enough patience for our sappy thoughts.

“Let’s just go to my old house, it’s empty and no one ever goes there anymore” Dylan tells us. 

Anna and I look at each other and euphoria spreads through the both of us. 


	3. Coldness in my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 3 :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anna pov

"Is that a possibility?" I ask Dylan after he says we should go to his house.

"Hell yeah. We hang out there all the time!" He replies.

"But we are alive which means we are a little easier to spot" Ellie replies looking nervous about the idea of breaking and entering.

"It will be fine! Like I said, nobody ever goes there." Dylan says back to her as he drapes his long arm across her shoulder causing her to smile.

"How about you guys just get in that nice ass car out there and drive over like you were planning on doing tomorrow anyways. We will handle the rest." Eric says as he suddenly disappears.

"Yep. What he said." Dylan responds before he too is gone.

"Well shit. Guess we should go then." I say standing up and going to grab my bag.

"This is crazy Anna!" Ellie says walking over to join me.

"I agree with you there. But are you saying you don't want to go? Because I for one would love the chance to be in that house. Not to mention I'm not ready to part ways with them just yet." I say hoping she agrees.

"No I was just stating out loud that it's crazy. Hurry up" she says making me laugh as we walk up the stairs and out of the basement for the last time.

"Ya know, I don't feel as sad about leaving this house as I thought I would" I say as we get into the car.

"That's because we are going to them. I feel it too." She says reaching over from the passenger seat and squeezing my hand excitedly.

After driving a short while I pull into a 24 hour store and we go in search of supplies.

"I'm gonna need several bottles of wine for this." I say as I grab a couple and place them carefully in the basket.

"We should get some cups and snacks and stuff to right?" Ellie asks following me through the store.

Once back inside the car I type the address into my GPS and we were off.

"That's it right?" Ellie asks sitting up in her seat trying to get a better view.

"Yep that's it. You ready?" I ask smiling over at her as we turn into the long driveway.

"I'm beyond ready this time" she says with a huge grin on her face.

Once the car is stopped we grab our bags and all of the things we got from the store and walk up the stairs leading onto the porch.

"Should we knock or...?" I ask as the door slowly opens and we see the two boys looking back at us.

"Was starting to think you changed your minds" Eric says as they step aside to let us in.

"We had to make a supplies run" I say as I look around taking it all in.

"It looks like someone lives here. I was expecting an empty house" Ellie says as she does the same.

"Dad just kind of left everything when he moved out. But it worked out for us. We have the whole house to ourselves and don't have to worry about sneaking around" Dylan says as he takes the bags out of Ellie's hands walking into the kitchen.

I follow with my bags setting them down on the huge counter.

"This place is like a mansion" I say looking around in surprise.

"It sure made for some epic games of hide and seek" Dylan says with a laugh.

"Oh man we should do that! We have too!!" I yell out excitedly.

"No! I'm not hiding alone in this house waiting for Eric to scare the hell out of me!" Ellie yells back.

Ellie POV

“No way!” I add to put some force behind my words seeing as they all seem to think I’m only a fluffy unicorn. Not three minutes later it’s been decided that there will be a game of hide and seek later. Defeated I say “Let’s explore this place together Anna” I say and she’s all for it.

“Any places we can’t visit because of an enchanted rose hovering in the air counting down the time you have before remaining a beast for the rest of your undead life?” I ask Dylan who looks at me with his brows raised and a huge question mark on his face.

“I have no idea what you just said but stay out of my bedroom please” Dylan tells us. 

I look at Anna and she’s laughing so hard “what it’s my favorite” I say smiling as we start to walk around the ground floor.

“Did you hear Eric?” I ask her.

“Girl he’s kinda hard to miss” Anna says laughing as we look around in a house we’ve talked about for years.

“Fair point but what I meant was that he said he wasn’t sure we’d still come.. I kinda thought they’d keep track of what we were doing through our thoughts” I say looking at my friend as she walks away to open a door. Quickly I follow her, she drags me in and closes the door.

“I made out with Eric fucking Harris, his mouth was in my neck” she squeals. I’m laughing.

“Your nasty ass dreams are coming true” I chuckle.

“Oh like you’ve never held a 30 minute rant over why it’s unfair you never get to feel Dylan’s body weight on you” Anna says laughing.

“Sssssshhh woman not so loud” I say waving my hands up and down “damn you” but I laugh as well “but yeah, I thought I was gonna explode when he was so close and during the game of pool for fucks sake I had the amazon river in my pants and he barely touched me” I say bluntly to the one person I know understands me like that. “But focus, do you think they have to be in the same room or at least close to read our minds?” I ask her. Anna thinks about it and says “that’s a good possibility and if not well then we’re both fucked right now with what we’re talking and thinking about” huge grin on her face.

“What is this reality we live in?” I ask her as I get up to look through this room but then it hits me. “This is his parents room, I’m out of here” and I go for the door. “You’re so random” Anna says as she follows me. 

“Are you two girlies alright on your own?” Eric asks from the other room. 

“Who is girlies?” Anna yells back offended and we make a small round through the top floor, we pass Dylan’s room and I’m so tempted but he asked us not to so I won’t. Then I open a door and find a bathroom. I get in and let some cool water run over my wrists. It feels refreshing and without much effort my thoughts wander off to Dylan. His hands covering mine, the gentle kisses on top of them and how he held me on the bean bag. I feel my eyes close and my mouth curl up in a smile. 

_ I’m thinking about you too _

Before I can answer I feel the familiar cold air come up behind me and when I open my eyes I see Dylan standing behind me. He’s standing so close to me. I feel his hands brush past mine and up caressing my arms all the way up to my shoulders where he rests his hands. I look at us in the mirror and feel my head turn to look at him his face reaches down slowly and the idea of his lips on mine is enough to send hot flashes all through my stomach. A loud knock on the door makes Dylan take a step back.

“Ellie come on woman lets go back to the boys” she says making Dylan and me smile at each other before he disappears. 

Anna Pov

After Ellie finally came out of the bathroom we headed back down the stairs to join the boys.

"Did you enjoy your adventure?" Eric asks smirking at me from the couch.

"Actually yes. If you haven't noticed I've been dying to get away from you all night" I say back with a smile.

"Anna you and your words!" Ellie says coming down the stairs behind me.

I notice immediately how Dylan's face lights up when he sees her walk in and I could have sworn I saw him wink at her..

I turn and look at Ellie questioningly and she just shrugs her shoulders in response with a smile before she goes and sits next to Dylan on the couch.

"I want everyone to get up! This epic game of hide and seek is about to start right now!" I say excitedly.

"How are we going to hide from two people that can read our thoughts Anna?" Ellie chimes in as Dylan wraps his arm around her shoulders. 

Those two seem be hitting it off.. I think to myself.

"Ya think?" Eric says out loud coming to stand beside me to rally for the cause.

"How about we promise not to seek you out that way. We will play the old fashioned way." He says matter of factly.

"So what does the winner get?" Ellie asks him causing him to tilt his head glaring at her.

"How about the promise that I won't scare them anymore?" He replies.

"Fucking deal!" I yell

"Count me in" Ellie follows making everyone start to laugh.

"Wait! First, wine!" I say walking towards to fridge to dig out a now cold bottle.

"Anybody else?" I ask as I pour myself a cup full.

"Me please!" Ellie responds.

"You don't drink!" I reply shocked.

"Don't argue this with me. I need a drink." She says back.

"Alright then. Nevermind." I say pulling out another plastic cup for her.

"Wouldn't do either of us any good." Dylan responds sadly.

"Mannn I apologize" I say with a smile before I bring the cup to my mouth and start to drink it down quickly with Ellie following suit.

After our cups are empty I can feel a pretty good buzz going on so I know Ellie has to be feeling it considering she never drinks.

"Alright we are gonna find you two first. Take off!" Dylan says as he takes a step towards us sending me and Ellie both into a panic.

"Shit! I don't know where to go!" I say laughing as Ellie frantically halls ass down the hallway.

I decide to head upstairs taking the stairs two at a time.

I open doors trying to find a good place and almost want to hide in Dylan's room simply because he told us not to go in there but change my mind at the last second heading into the bathroom and quickly getting behind the shower curtain.

I press myself against the shower wall trying to be the least amount of noticeable that I can and I start to listen intently.

I hear footsteps in the hall and start to feel my heart race at the anticipation of being found but they pass the door and I let out a slow breath.

"Imagine meeting you here" Eric says from the other side of the curtain before he jerks it open making me scream out.

"No fair you fucking cheated!" I yell at him stepping out of the shower.

"I did not. You just suck at this game." He says leaning against the counter with his arms crossed smiling at me.

Before I can stop myself I reach out and shove his shoulder playfully causing him to drop his arms to his side and glare at me.

"I'd be careful Anna. We are in the perfect place to act out that bathroom scene you wrote about" he says taking a step towards me to where he is right in my face looking down at me.

"Ha! Don't even try it Eric! I'm not desperate enough to have sex with a ghost boy" I say laughing.

"Ouch. Did you forget I know exactly what you're thinking? Your lips say one thing but your mind says another" he says with a snarl.

"Get over yourself mean boy" I say turning to open the door to leave but before I can he pulls me back and into him.

"Let's not start that shit again. I like you better when you can't talk due to my tongue being down your throat" he says as he leans in to kiss me.

"Nope! You are gonna have to work a little harder than that for it" I say pulling my face away from his.

Before I can react he grabs my waist picking me up and placing me on top of the counter pinning me between it and him.

"How about now?" He says smirking at me.

"Asshole" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and place my lips on his not able to fight it anymore. After several heated moments he pulls away smiling at me.

"I always win." He says stepping back and letting my jump down from the counter.

"That's because I haven't been around until now. Because I always win" I say we I open the door and start down the hallway.

Once back in the family room I sit on the couch alone waiting for them to find Ellie. What seems like forever goes by before both boys walk back in looking puzzled.

"Dude I know this house better than I know anything. I've looked every place she could possibly be." Dylan says.

"Fuck this I'm gonna listen in and find her" Eric replies.

"Noooo that's cheating!" I yell from the couch before standing and walking towards them.

"Come on and we will all look." I say as we all walk back up the stairs.

After searching every room on the top floor Ellie is still nowhere in sight.

"She's a beast at this game" Eric says scratching his head.

"We haven't looked in this room" I say walking towards the last closed door.

"Nahh that's my room. It's off limits remember" Dylan says stopping me from opening the door.

"Then that's exactly where she is!" Eric says pushing past both of us and storming into the room.

"Ellie you win! Come out!" I yell out into the room.

"Did I for real win?!" She says smiling as she opens the closet door and steps out.

"Son of a bitch" Eric says smiling with his hands on his hips.

"Yep. You win. Now get out of my room lady!" Dylan yells playfully at her.

"I'm sorry Dylan! I didn't even realize where I was until I heard someone coming up the stairs and then it was too late to go anywhere else without losing!" She says almost in a panic.

"Ellie I'm so not mad at you. I would never be mad at you" Dylan says pulling her into a hug.

"You should take some pointers from that guy" I say elbowing Eric in the side.

"You should shut up" he says back smiling at me.

Ellie POV

Anna and Eric walk ahead of us to the family room and we stand there in the embrace for a couple more minutes. 

“You would never be mad at me?” I ask Dylan looking up with a smile.

“Not even if you tried” he says looking down on me, his hand going up to the back of my head. He starts to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger. 

“Really?” I ask him thinking that he might regret saying that at some point. 

“I won’t” he answers my thought rather then my words with a chuckle. His eyes linger on my mouth and for a second I think he might kiss me. He leans down and placest the softest of kisses on my foreheads. Leaving a cold invisible mark on me.  _ How am I supposed to ever leave?  _ I tell him in my mind because I can’t possible get myself to say this. 

“COME ON YOU TWO” Anna yells from the family room making me laugh. “Can you believe I have less patience then her?” I say to Dylan this makes him laugh in amusement “no not really” he says as we make our way to meet up with Bonnie and Clyde.

“Did you just call us Bonnie and Clyde?” Eric asks with an angry frown _. _

“No I thought it to myself” I say letting my tired body fall down onto the couch with Dylan following me not long after. Without hesitation he pulls me close to him letting me settle in his arms. 

“Drink this, it will make him less annoying” Anna says while jerking her head towards Eric. I laugh and take the cup of wine from her hand. Taking a sip I feel a warmth spread through me trying the fight the cold Dylan brings with him.

Together we sit and talk the four of us. The mood is good, cheerful and the vibe is just perfect. Eric talks animated about his Doom fantasies and Anna listens closely as he shows that his passion for the game never left him. At one point Eric turns to me and says.

“I have to say Ellie, you kicked your own wuss ass. It took you a lot less time to be comfortable around us then I thought. I think that’s cool” 

“Geeze Eric, I didn't know you had it in you” I joke with him.

“See I be nice and that’s what I get” he says smacking his thigh, looking at Anna who giggles at his reaction. I get up on my semi wobbly feet and walk over to Eric. I place my arms around him and say “thank you Eric, you’re sweet. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone” I say winking at him.

“That’s more like it” he says leaning back pulling Anna almost in his lap. I turn around and look at Dylan, he looks up with a small smile on his face. I walk over to him and take his hand to pull him on his feet. Liquid courage filling me from head to toe. Dylan laces his fingers with mine.  _ Show me your room _ my silent words tell him. He takes one bigger step and brings his arm around my shoulder, his thumb touching my chin.  _ Alright beautiful _ is his answer. We reach his door and he opens it for us. This time I walk in a lot less stressed. 

“I panicked when I realised where I was during hide and seek” I say to Dylan. “The one place you said not to go and what does Ellie do” I say shaking my head. 

“It’s alright you didn't do it on purpose, besides I don’t mind you in my room.” he says pulling me closer and walks with me to the red shutters. He opens them with one hand to show me the beginning of the sunrise. 

“Oh my God” I say looking at the collection of colors that are painting the sky.  _ I know you love the sunrise more then the sunset.  _ I turn to look up at him and let my hands run over his arms, he’s less thin then in the last pictures of him. When they reach his shoulders I let them run behind his head, after longing for this for so long I let my fingers softly caress his curls behind his ears.  _ That’s because at the sunrise -  _

_ new opportunities arise whereas during the sunset they end  _ Dylan finishes the sentence for me. My heart flutters through my chest with new given wings.

“I’ve waited a long time for you, Ellie” he says before he leans down, his thumb softly tracing my lips before his already parted lips meet mine. His tongue gentle introducing itself to my lips. Without a care in the world I let him in. Within mere seconds he deepens the kiss by placing his hands in my neck and on my cheek pulling me in. Almost floating up into his kiss. I peek a little and know what I want. I start to push him back and onto his bed. With a small thud he comes down and I place myself gently onto his lap never once breaking the kiss. His hands run down over my back down to my hips where he settles them feeling like long lost puzzle pieces coming together. He squeezes me slightly and I moan affectionately against his mouth. I shift my weight and feel him beneath me but the cold startles me and I buck up avoiding that feeling.

“What’s wrong?” Dylan asks with a hot-blooded voice. His hand going up to the side of my face.

“It’s uhm” I hesitate afraid to hurt him. Dylan looks at me a little confused. “Too cold, it hurts a little” 

Instantly he knows what I mean “oh shit I’m sorry” he says lifting me up a bit so there is no contact “is that better?” he asks holding me up tightly. My answer is a new passionate kiss, that’s when I realise. “Your lips and tongue” I let my thumb run over his lips but to my finger it still feels cold, pressing my lips down it’s warmer. “Your mouth is warmer to my lips, not my hands just my lips” I tell him.

“That’s odd but good I guess?’ he says insecurely. I take his upper lip between mine and nod my head yes. He smiles in this free kiss. For more than one moment we sit there kissing. Until we break apart. 

_ I can’t believe I’m in Dylan Klebold’s room  _ I think just for him with a big smile, he smiles back.  _ I missed you without ever really knowing you.  _

“But you did, you knew me like I knew you” Dylan says smiling as he places me besides him. I wrap my arm around his back and place my head against his shoulder. That’s when it hits me. I get up and flash him my best semi drunken smirk. “Close your eyes” I tell him. He does so and I open his closet.

“What are you doing?” he asks with a smile because he already knows. 

“Doing something I have wanted to do for years now” I say going through his shirts. I take out one of my favorites. “No peeking” I say.

“I promise” he says but he thinks  _ I just know she’s perfection, god she has a hot body.  _

“I can read your thoughts too you know” I say throwing my shirt in his direction.  _ Shit. _ I laugh out loud and put his shirt on. “Okay open your eyes” and I turn around so he can see me wearing his orange Chemical Brothers shirt. He bites his bottom lip and nods his head.

“That’s it” he says coming up from the bed and hugging me tightly as he raised me off the floor “I’m keeping you” he says with the sweetest chuckle my ears ever heard.

“See I told you, tomorrow I’m looking for the rose” Dylan lowers me so he can kiss me again. 

“Tell me about that rose and what it means” he asks probably expecting something deep and meaningful. Little does he know, I’m about to tell him all about my favorite Disney movie. He’s roaring with laughter when I eventually tell him. 

Anna pov

I watched as Ellie clumsily walked over to Dylan and pulled him off of the couch. It looked like they read each other's mind as they walked away without a word heading up the stairs.

"Well that was fucking weird" I say out loud while still halfway sitting in Eric's lap.

"Eh leave em alone. They could use the time to themselves just like we could don't you think?" Eric asks me with a smirk.

I sit up throwing my leg over him so that there are now one on each side, straddling him.

Before he can get the wrong idea here, I lay my head on his shoulder facing the other way. The stressful day and the effects of the wine making me incredibly tired.

"That's not at all how I saw that playing out" he says laughing under me as he brings his arms around me holding me close.

"I'm so tired" I say out loud.

:I heard you: I hear him say.

"Why don't you act like a normal guy for once and just hold me for a minute" I respond.

:Gladly: he says back.

"Thanks" I say as I snuggle myself further into him.

:Anna: he says breaking the silence after several minutes.

"Hmmm" I respond sleepily.

"Holy fuck" he says quietly.

"What???" I ask sitting up to look at him.

When I pull my face from his shoulder I immediately notice the way he is looking at me. Eyes wide and mouth open. Like he is in shock.

"Eric what's wrong?" I ask feeling worried.

"Dylan tried to tell me and I just wouldn't listen. I thought it couldn't be possible." He says reaching his hands up and placing one on each side of my face sending chills all over me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I ask a little louder than I intended.

"You could hear me, right?" He asks looking into my eyes questionly.

"Well yeah.. I'm not deaf" I say squinting my eyebrows at him.

:But I didn't say anything: 

I hear him but his mouth never moved.

I can imagine I'm looking much like he did earlier now with my mouth hanging open.

"You can't be serious right now." I finally manage to get out. And then it hits me.

"Wait! Those two? Ellie knew about this?" I ask moving off of him and back onto the couch.

"That's how they've been talking all night Anna." He responds trying to pull me back to him.

"You are gonna have to give me a minute here.. what exactly does this mean?" I ask pulling my body away from him but grabbing his hand in mine.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it means that you are mine now" he says with a smirk.

"Eric stop. I'm serious!" I say pulling my hand away.

"Oh I'm serious to. Serious as fuck. I tried my best to fight it but I couldn't. And now I won't." He says pushing me backwards onto the couch and crawling on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"I'm claiming what's mine" he says smiling down at me before he places a soft kiss on my lips.

The alcohol coursing through my veins is making it completely impossible to fight the urges so I don't.

As he goes down to kiss my neck slightly nibbling on my collarbone my body reacts and my hips come up to meet his.

"Oh yeah?" He asks smiling into my neck.

"Don't talk Eric." I say into his ear.

:You want me to keep going then?:

I know he didn't say anything now because his lips are back on my skin.

:Don't ever stop: I think for him.

He lets out a low growl before bringing his lips back to mine crashing down on them and immediately parting them with his tongue.

As the kiss deepens his hands start to explore my body and instead of the reaction I want to have all I feel is immense coldness.

"Noooo that's not gonna work" I say pushing his hands away.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking down at me confused.

"You're freezing Eric. It's not even a little bit comfortable." I say trying to sit up but he won't let me move.

"So I'll just keep my hands to myself then" he says coming back down to kiss me. I start to protest but am immediately pulled back into the lust I have for him.

Before long we are tangled together with his arm holding my thigh up so he can press further into me. We are fully clothed but we can both feel the intensity and the need to be closer.

He sits up and starts to unbuckle my jeans but before he can I stop him as his cold hand grazes the bottom of my stomach.

"Eric there's no way this is happening. You can't even touch me without it being so cold that it hurts" I say.

"Well what the fuck do we do about it?!" He says sitting back down at the end of the couch looking extra frustrated.

"I'm not sure we can do anything Eric" I say sitting up and moving back beside him.

"It's not like we have a lot of time together. I just found you. I don't want you to leave without us at least getting to be together" he says looking down at his hands sadly.

"I get that completely. But I guess we take what we can get. Unfortunately thats not one of the things we can have. It's just not going to work" I say also feeling the overwhelming sadness overcoming me.

We sat in silence for awhile both listening to each other's thoughts when we were interrupted by Ellie and Dylan coming down the stairs.

"Where the hell did y'all go? Nice shirt Ellie" I say feeling a little shocked that at some point she took her clothes off in front of him.

She looks over at Dylan and smiles before they both start laughing.

"Hey the gigs up! I know your little secret." I say glaring at Ellie.

"So you finally went there Reb?" Dylan says smiling like crazy.

"Yep" is all Eric replies still sulking from our moment, or lack there of.

"Annnnd???" Dylan asks looking back and forth between us.

"Obviously she heard me V!" Eric yells out showing his frustrations.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dylan snaps back.

Eric just shakes his head in response.

"Okay then. Anna, what the hell is wrong with him?" He asks me as Eric darts his eyes at me.

"We might as well tell them. They will figure out anyway. Ya know, the whole not being able to even think around y'all." I say looking back at him.

"What's going on?" Ellie asks as she sits in one of the chairs and Dylan follows sitting on the arm next to her.

"You two are cold as fuck. That's what's going on. We can't even grope each other properly without it fucking sucking." I say laying my head back in defeat.

"That pretty much sums it up" Eric chimes in.

"Yeah we kind of had that moment to" Ellie replies causing me to jerk my head back up looking at her.

"Oh don't look so shocked! You gave me the wine!" She says laughing.

"Uh no girl. You demanded I give you wine. Big difference there" I say smiling at her.

"So back to the subject at hand. Any ideas on how to move around this?" Eric says sitting up hoping for good ideas.

"Sure. We can pop you in the oven at 350 degrees for about 15 minutes. That should do the trick" Ellie says with a straight face.

We all look at her in shock before the laughter starts.

"Okay that even got me" Eric chokes out between laughing fits.

Now with the situation calmed down Eric goes back to being himself. Except a little less of himself than I'm used to now. The asshole in him seems to have subsided.

As we listen to Dylan tell a story I can't help but let my thoughts wonder why he has changed so much.

:Because now I know. And I don't want to waste what little time we have left: I hear him once again but he isn't even looking my way.

:That's cool and all. But what if I liked the mean boy: I think back at him as he shoots his head my way with squinted brows.

:You provoking me again woman?: 

I give my answer by scooting closer to him on the couch and grabbing his arm and pulling it around me.

: This is torture: he thinks back now looking down at me and I up at him.

"Hello?! Are you guys even listening to me?!" Dylan yells out.

"Uh sorry man. We kind of got lost in our thoughts. Pun intended" Eric says turning his head towards Dylan but pulling me in closer to him.

"Well fuck." Dylan replies throwing his hands up in defeat.

"We can't remember. That's part of the problem" I say trying not to laugh.

"Jesus Anna!" Eric says out loud before doubling over in laughter.

"You guys are too much" Ellie says joining in on the laughter.

"I hate to remind yall that I'm human and all but the sun is coming up and I'm about to fall over and die. I need sleep" I say stretching.

"Ouch" Dylan says from across the room.

"Watch your words Anna!" Ellie says trying not to laugh.

"You should know by now that I don't and I won't. But for real. Where can I crash??" I ask looking at Dylan. 

"You can use the guest room down the hall. I can't say there's clean sheets on the bed because it hasn't been used in decades. But it's a bed." He says pointing down the hall.

:Come with me Eric: I think to him.

:So I can get all worked up again for nothing?: He responds.

I stand up and reach down to him and he eventually takes my hand letting me pull him up.

"I'd say be safe but considering one of you is dead and the other can't stand his touch I think it will be okay" Ellie says shocking me to my core.

"You are full of it tonight! Maybe you should drink more. Loosens you up!" I chime back as we head down the hall to the guest room.

Once inside the room I take my jeans off leaving me in only my panties and t-shirt and I crawl into the bed leaving Eric standing by the door.

"Come here Eric" I say patting the bed next to me.

"You are the worst" he says climbing onto the bed beside me but staying above the covers.

"I know. It's so awful having a half naked girl ask you to lay in bed with them." I say as I scoot closer laying my head on his chest as he wraps his arm around me.

"It is awful when I can't even touch said girl" he says before kissing the top of my head.

:That was sweet: I think to him as I close my eyes and snuggle in closer to him. 

:Good thing I like being cold when I sleep: I say smiling.

:Go to sleep woman: he replies back in his mind.

:There's my mean boy: my final thought before I fall into a hard sleep.

Ellie POV

Sitting there still with Dylan I think about our kiss just now and the burning desire flames up again. Without thinking or talking he takes me by my hand and leads me to his bedroom. When he opens the door to let me walk in his eyes never leave me. I turn around and think  _ close your eyes please _ . He tilts his head and eyes me up and down before he closes his eyes. Quickly I take off my jeans and bra, placing them over his desk chair. I walk over to Dylan and take his hand  _ you can look now. _

He opens his eyes and looks down at me, at my legs and his eyes close for a second. When he opens them again his demeanor is changed though and without warning he picks me up.

“Aah Dylan” I say laughing while his arms close around my ass as he keeps me at eye level.  _ You belong with me  _ his lips find mine as he brings me to the bed and gently places me down with a strength in his arms that sends shivers down my spine. Hovering above me he smiles as he looks down, careful not to let his body touch me in places it would hurt. Tiredness washing over me which makes it harder to shake the cold. He traces the line of my jaw with his thumb and leans down pressing his lips on mine  _ I could touch you forever and I’d still not want to stop  _ his mind echoes in my head. 

“Is that so?” I ask him feeling a little shy.

_ Yes that is so, I promise  _ his hand goes over my leg and up to my thigh but the fact that I start to tremble stops him. I quickly get under the covers and the warmth of it makes sure I can get really comfy real quick.

_ I want you to hold me  _ I think with a pout on my face. Dylan chuckles and gets behind me, placing his hands on my arms like he did in front of the mirror and pulls me back against him. He then wraps his arms around me holding me close. The covers between us to give me just a little warmth. Dylan holds me while I drift off thinking about how I never ever want to leave him.  _ Stay with me, don’t leave then.  _

Stirring myself awake I feel space behind me that wasn’t there when I fell asleep. My eyes open with a lot of effort and I see Dylan’s old alarm clock saying it’s almost 3. Turning on my back I lay there for a few second before I get up. I need to get my bag so I can get clean clothes and take a shower but I left it in the hallway. I have an idea but can’t help but laugh. “This is some wilde Twilight shit” I say I get ready to see if my plan works.  _ Dylan...Dylan can you hear me? _

_ You’re awake Ellie, finally.  _

_ I need some help, I’m sorry.  _

_ Don’t apologise and tell me how I can help you _

_ Could you bring me my bag so I can get ready?  _ I ask him thinking of Edward and Bella on their disturbing honeymoon.

_ Who are Edward and Bella and why the fuck did she have to beg him to fuck her?  _ Dylan’s voice sounds confused making me laugh.  _ Laughing at me huh, can I come in? _

“Yes come in” I yell assuming he’s at the door because he could hear me laugh. The door opens and it stands Dylan with a perfect smile on his face. He hands me the bag and I pull him towards me by his arm making him smile. “Good morning Starboii” I say as he gives me a big hug.  _ My Starboii _ .  **“** I need to go take a shower and get ready” 

“Yes please do I can smell you through the door” Eric yells out.

“Good morning to you too Mean boy” I yell back. Then I make my way to the bathroom to go get ready for whatever this day brings us.


	4. How long is forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter :)
> 
> We had a looooot of fun writing this one we hope you will have fun reading it! 
> 
> Let us know how you feel about it!

Anna pov

I woke up feeling like I had dreamed the whole thing. After adjusting my eyes and looking around I realized that was not the case. My dream from the deep sleep all coming back to me as I snuggle back into the covers not wanting to move just yet.

:good morning crazy woman: I hear

:Nu uh. Don't start your shit with me yet: I think back smiling to myself.

: I'm on my way back to you now so get ready for it: he sends back causing me to pull the covers over my head. I feel the excitement in my stomach when he sits down on the bed next to me jerking the covers down from over my head.

"We gonna talk about that dream you had last night or?" He says smiling down at me.

"Don't act like you didn't make all that happen Eric" I reply trying to pull the covers back from him.

"Nope that was all you sweetheart. I was just there to watch" he says finally winning the battle and throwing the blanket to the floor.

"Get up. It's almost 3pm. Ellie is already in the shower" he says grabbing my arm to pull me up.

"We slept the whole day away!" I say willingly being pulled out of the bed and onto my feet.

"I guess I should shower to. Even though that makes me nervous with you in the house" I say wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Go ahead and pretend I haven't seen it all before. That's cool" he says laughing as I grab my bag and head out of the room.

: Pervert: I shoot at him in my head.

:Don't talk about yourself like that Anna: he sends back causing me to laugh as I round the end of the hallway running right into Dylan.

"You two never stop do you?" He asks looking down at me with a smile.

"That's how we roll" Eric says walking past both of us and throwing himself down on the couch.

"What's the plans for the day?" Dylan asks following Eric into the family room.

"Dude there are never any plans. We do the same shit over and over. That's how this works remember." Eric says looking annoyed.

"Yeah but they are here now!" Dylan says pointing towards where I'm standing.

"Well y'all figure that out. I'm gonna go see if Ellie is done yet" I say heading up the stairs.

Ellie opens the bathroom door just as I approach and she about jumps out of her skin.

"Anna Jesus fucking christ! You scared the shit out of me!" She yells.

"Out of all the things in this house, it's me that scared you?" I ask laughing hysterically.

"Piss off" she says as she pushes past me and heads back into Dylan's room.

Once I'm locked inside the bathroom I quickly strip down and turn the shower on. Getting in as fast as possible and closing the curtain.

Right as I start to feel comfortable that Eric wouldn't go there I hear him.

:Damn woman:

"No Eric! Please stop!" I yell grabbing the curtain and wrapping myself in it.

:I'm fucking with you Anna. I promise I'm safely on the other side of the door: I get back.

"You better be!" I say out loud again not able to do the head shit right now.

:Or what?: He responds.

"Or I will leave this place and never look back!" I yell.

"Don't say that shit!" He yells back out loud this time.

"Then don't come into this room!" I say now laughing at how stupid this all is.

Once I'm all clean and dressed I open the door to find him leaning against the opposite wall glaring at me.

"Oh stop sulking Eric. I'm not going anywhere until I have to" I say as I start to walk past him.

"You don't have to" he says reaching out and grabbing my arm, pulling me back to him.

"Have to what?" I say allowing myself to be pulling into his chest.

"Go anywhere" he says looking down at me.

"We both know that I do though. We can't just live in Dylan's house forever. Someone will come eventually." I say resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Maybe so" he replies back.

Once he lets me go from his embrace we walk together down the stairs back to the family room where Ellie and Dylan are waiting.

Dylan is glaring at Eric and it's obvious they have something private going on between them.

"What gives?" I ask sinking down onto the couch to put my shoes on.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Eric says smirking at me.

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that alot or not at all" I reply after getting my shoes on and looking over at him.

"Anyways! So what's the plan guys?" Dylan asks breaking up our conversation.

"Let's go to Rampart Range" I say causing everyone to look at me in shock.

"Oh calm your tits. Just to walk around and stuff. That's where me and Ellie were suppose to go today anyways before you two showed up!" I say standing and ready to go.

"Okay then. We'll meet you guys there." Dylan says standing up awkwardly.

"Nu uh. Ride with us! Like normal people." I say grabbing my bag from the floor.

"Ha! No way am I riding in a car with a chick driving." Eric says as he too stands up.

"Hmm. Then you can stay here and the three of us will just go" I say challenging him.

"Fine. Fuck it. What's the worst that can happen. You can't die twice." He says as we all walk out of the house together.

Ellie POV

“I’m driving so nobodies dying today” I say and the boys turn their heads but Anna already knows.

“Oh you boys are in for a treat” Anna says skipping to her coat, knowing what my voice is showing her. 

“I don’t know man” Dylan says out loud.

“What?” I ask him missing his eye contact with Eric.

“Eric’s a little nervous I think” Dylan says smiling while Eric flips him the bird. I too put on my shoes and jacket so we can go outside and walk to the car. Just as I want to open my door it opens on its own, looking in I see Dylan smiling in the passenger seat. 

“Oh yeah of course you’d be in here already” I say laughing as I sit down. Dylan smiles wide with a brow raised “do you mind?” he asks.

“Yes absolutely, ew get out man” I say smiling as I see Eric behind me opening the door for Anna. “Buckle up boys” Anna says smiling.

“Not really necessary anymore chicka” Eric says.

“Honestly you just have to ruin it don’t you?” She says as he scoots closer to her. He leans in and whispers something in her ear making me shake my head. I look over at Dylan and buckle up before I start the car. 

“So how was your night, Anna?” I ask her looking in the rearview mirror to see her reaction. 

“Cold and my dreams were quite the opposite” she says with a smirk. I shake my head.

“Too much information there” Dylan says as he gets comfortable in his seat. “I didn't say shit” Anna retorts.

“But you were thinking about his dick” Dylan says blunt without moving a muscle in his face. 

“Just his dick? Man that is nothing. The things she’s been telling me over the years..” I say shaking my head “that ain’t shit at all” 

“For fucks sake Ellie, I’m tying you to a tree at Rampart” Anna yells only making me laugh harder, looking out on the road. 

“You do that, give V what he wants most” Eric chips in. Dylan’s eyes grow wide as I sneak a peek at him.

“You’re absolutely brutal” Anna says playfully pushing Eric. 

“Nobody is tying anyone to a tree today, we are going to behave like we are decent human beings” I say teasing.

“Bit hard for some of us” Dylan says sneering at his friend I’m sure but the double meaning is hilarious. 

“Yeah I know since two of us aren’t exactly human and the two that are can hardly say they’re decent” I say smiling as I get up on the highway. 

“Bitch why don’t you just focus on the road and remember not to look at your Starboii too much because people will think you’re mental” Anna says laughing. Hardly anyone is out on the road so I decide to give these two boys a run for their money. I shift gears and push that gas pedal down to finally make some real road time. Dylan keeps his eyes on the road but his mind turns to me  _ really, a speedster on our hands..  _

I turn my head to face him  _ look at me. _

Dylan immediately turns his head to look at me, I push my foot down harder and smile at him.  _ Let me in on your thoughts without holding things back.  _ He tilts his head and licks his lips.

_ Are you sure?  _ Dylan asks me.

_ Yes.  _

_ Alright just not now.  _ I turn back and look at the road.

“Listen Ellie, I get it you’re a badass driver but keep your eyes on the road yeah? This is not the fast and the fucking furious movie” Anna says shooting daggers at me with her eyes. 

“Oh come on now, what fun is life without a little death” I say as I take Dylan’s cold hand in mine. He looks at me with big eyes but says nothing. Not even without a sound. 

“You two are demented all the way” Eric says shaking his head. 

“Ellie?” Anna asks.

“Yeah?” I say looking at her in the mirror.

“I’m starving we need a food stop” Anna tells us.

“Alright one of you boys is going to have to give me directions” 

Of course Eric jumps right on top of it and Dylan puts the radio onto some random station and before long we’re at a place to go get some food. The boys for whatever reason stay in the car. Soon it will become clear why. I’m walking past the refrigerator holding the sandwiches when suddenly I feel something cold graze my neck making me jump to the side grabbing my neck. The guy behind the register looking at me a little funny.  _ Oh that is the meanest shit ever  _ I think while I walk back to Anna but when I turn around I see a bunch of boxes fall over near Anna’s hands. “You asshole” she shrieks as she looks at all the boxes. I speed walk over. “Invisible” I whisper frantically in her ear as I bend down to help her get the boxes off the floor. “I’m going to get hi” she says but then falls forward out of nowhere making me laugh really hard only to be pushed back on my ass as well. I close my eyes and shake my head. 

“Ladies are you two alright?” a handsome stranger asks us. Anna looks up and says “yes we are but I don’t mind a hand up” to kick Eric a little.

“Of course” he says extending his hand for her to take but as soon as the tips of her fingers get close to his hand he jerks it back. Looking absolutely terrified.

“Are you okay?” I ask getting up on my feet. The guy says nothing just a-lines out of the store without another word.

“Eric I swear to god” Anna whispers picking up the last box and putting it away. Finally back on our feet we get back to getting some food. When I want to get some drinks a cold hand wraps around mine preventing me from opening the door.  _ Dylan that is sooo mean, stop it  _ I let him know trying to pull it open.

_ Noo this is too much fun, look at the guys face from behind the register. _

I turn my head and see the guy look at me with the weirdest look on his face but then it hits me I’m unable to open a door and I’m leaning back and everything to try.  _ He thinks I’m a complete idiot, I’ll get you for this. _

The cold pressure goes away and I’m able to open the door finally.

“Let’s go back to the car before I go postal” Anna yells from the other side of the store with her hands trying to prevent some bags of chips from falling on the floor. I go straight to the register with Anna close behind me. We stand next to each other. “I’ll pay for everything so we can go” I say pulling out my wallet ready to leave. And then just like that I feel a cold rush go up my back under my shirt and I tiptoe up at the sensation “Aaaah cold” Anna and I yell in union. She did the exact same thing just now. “They fucking counted down I swear” Anna yells heated making my eyes bulge out in terror. The guy from behind the register now absolutely unamused says “are you two on fucking drugs or something?”

Anna looks at me and I know she’s about to blow but I have to be honest this was fucking hilarious.  _ I can’t believe you did that to me. _

_ Your neck looked so soft, I couldn’t resist.  _ The guy gives me back my change. My heart is hugging my throat at his words, it where his lips.

“Thank you, sir” I tell the man. With our stuff we walk back to the car where we see the boys sitting laughing their asses off. I get in and look at Dylan while I shake my head. He laughs, Eric does as well and Anna is just getting in the car throwing out bag in Eric’s direction.

“Okay that was fucking hilarious” I tell the boys while I start the car. 

Anna pov

After throwing my bags in the car and intentionally onto Eric, I slammed the door fuming.

"That shit was not funny! That guy seriously asked if we were on drugs!" I yell out as the others laugh hysterically which in turn makes me break and I start laughing right along with them.

"Hey you wanted us to ride with you. You were asking for it!" Eric says still laughing his ass off beside me.

Once me and Ellie had eaten what little we had managed to get out of the store with, we were on our way.

Eric leaned between the front seats giving Ellie directions as Dylan danced around in the passenger seat to some stupid country song he had stopped on.

"Are we almost there? My ears are bleeding!" I yell dramatically over the music.

"Calm down Anna, I'm sure it will say something about his dog dying or his wife leaving him sooner or later!" Dylan yells back with a smile.

:Come here: I say hoping Eric will hear me.

He looks over his shoulder at me questioningly as I lean back in my seat and pat the seat next to me.

:I'm giving Ellie directions: he responds shaking his head.

"I'm sure Dylan can manage" I respond as I grab the back of his shirt and pull him down beside me.

"What?" Dylan yells over the obnoxious music and turning his head before he realizes what's up and turns back around quickly.

"Ever made out in a car before?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Of course I have woman" he says glaring at me but not moving a muscle.

"Don't lie to me" I say laughing.

"Alright. Whatever." He responds pushing my back against the door and coming in hard into my lips making me gasp.

:Jesus Eric: I think as he deepens the kiss.

He breaks away looking at me shortly before he pulls me into his arms to where I can lay my head on his chest.

"Stop provoking me like that. This shit is eating me alive. I want so much more" he whispers into my ear making me feel so many different things but the main one being sadness. I don't want this to ever end.

:I don't either. More than anything: he sends back kissing my forehead as we get close to our destination.

We finally make it to our destination and get out all walking together towards the beginning of a trail.

"Come on, let go this way." Eric says as he leads the way.

"Man I haven't been here in forever!" Dylan says looking around.

"Why not? It's not like you have to make the long drive or anything" Ellie says back walking up beside him and taking his hand in hers.

It almost makes me want to go do the same with mean boy up ahead but he is walking like he is on a mission. Just as I think, that he stops and turns around and walks back to me grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"Okay. That was cute as fuck" I say squeezing his hand.

"Could you imagine how many less divorces there would be if all men could read their women's minds?" Dylan chimes in.

"All I can think about is how she just said I was cute as fuck" Eric says smiling like crazy as we all keep walking.

Finally Eric stops abruptly.

"Here it is. Here's the place you two came to seek out." He says looking around with wild eyes.

"It hasn't changed a bit. I would kill to have my shotgun right about now" he says causing me and Ellie both to go into shock.

"No. Nope! Don't go there!" Ellie says shaking her head.

"Oh relax. It's not like I will ever get to hold that in my hands again. Besides, your boyfriend over there is thinking the same shit" he says as he starts to walk towards a group of trees.

"Yeah. Can't lie about that" Dylan says as he lets go of Ellie's hand and follows Eric.

We stand there watching them for several minutes in silence.

"I swear this one still has marks in it. Look!" Eric exclaims excitedly.

"Okay that's enough of that. You guys should come back here without us maybe, right Anna?" Ellie asks looking uncomfortable with the situation.

"Maybe this is something they need girl. It's not like we don't know what they did. That's the only reason we know who they are right? It has to be talked about at some point." I respond.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I'm going to look" she says quickly walking to Dylan who reaches his hand out to her.

It's so strange to me how she opened up so fast around them. She's usually so nervous about things that even sound scary. And this to anyone normal would be terrifying. But here we are, two weirdos walking around in the woods with two ghosts who are currently talking about guns and blowing shit up.

:You seem to be the one nervous here: I hear him and quickly jerk my head to search out his eyes with mine.

:Well, maybe I am a little bit: I respond honestly while biting on my lip.

Within seconds he is in front of me and I never saw him take a step.

"That's how I know you're telling the truth" he says reaching up with his thumb and pulling my lip from between my teeth.

"How's that?" I ask tilting my head.

"You chew on your lip. I've seen you do it a few times now. I figured it out" he says smirking at me.

" Yeah well I also do it when I'm pissed. For future reference." I say returning his smirk.

He tilts his head and leans closer to mine grabbing both sides of my face and kisses my now sore lips.

"I'm gonna do that everytime I see you biting it. For future reference." He says as he pulls away.

"Mmm I'll remember that then" I respond not wanting him to leave.

"Okay you two. That's enough of that. We came for a fun day in the woods! Let's have fun!" Ellie says walking between us and pushing us apart.

"Girl it's almost 6pm. The sun is gonna go down in a hour or so. What's there to do?" I ask getting tired of being in these woods.

"We will come up with something I'm sure!" She responds happily as Dylan runs to catch up with her.

"Is that what we look like? All happy and in love and shit?" Eric asks from beside me making me jerk my head to look at him.

"Ughhh don't be weird. Who says I'm happy? Or that I love you?" I ask putting my hands on my hips to imitate his signature pose.

"Are you forgetting I can hear your thoughts? Or course you love me. Why wouldn't you?" He says shaking his head and laughing at me.

"Yeah your right." I say dropping my arms to my side and turning to follow Ellie and Dylan down the trail.

"Hey wait! You can't just walk away after you say some shit like that!" He says walking quickly to catch up with me.

Once he finally does he grabs my hand holding it tight as we walk.

:For real?: I hear him say.

: You are the one that said it Eric. You obviously already know how I feel about you. How I've felt about you for years..: I respond watching my words.

He responds by squeezing my hand tighter and smirking over at me as we all walk together up the trail.

Ellie POV

“Now this is a place to play hide and seek in” I say looking around me as Dylan calmly holds onto my hand remembering this place. “You guys would never find me” I laugh.

“Oh please you only won because you went to the one place you weren’t allowed to go to. Otherwise we would have found your pretty little ass” Eric says from behind me making me glad I can’t read Anna’s thoughts.

“You’ve looked at my ass then?” I ask him cockily.

“Don’t say shit like that or your boyfriend is going to find a way to murder me” Eric says sounding a little nervous. 

“Oh please he will do no such thing” I say as I look over at Dylan.

“He won’t?” Dylan asks me with a little devilish smirk.

“Nope, because he knows there is no competition” I say knowing I can never go back to the way it all was before Dylan came into my life the way he is now.  _ No competition?  _ Dylan’s soft voice sounds in my head.

_ None whatsoever  _ I let him know adamant and I look at his face as he looks down on me with his bright blue eyes. Confident enough now I let my left hand go up to his face and I stop him in his track making Anna and Eric walk around us. I get on my toes and pull Dylan’s face down so I can kiss him sweetly, he lets go of my hand and places his hand just above my ass.  _ What I’d do to you if I could  _ his unfiltered thought slips into my head.  _ Hmm how I’d enjoy it if you did  _ I let slip in return. A soft grunt slips out from between his lips into my mouth and that’s when I break away from the kiss. “We should go follow them before we lose them” I say with a hot-blooded smile. 

“Don’t worry I’ve been trying to shake him for years, never works. We’ll be fine” and he bends down to kiss me one more time only to pull back soon after it starts “get the fuck out of my head right now Reb” he yells. I hear Anna laughing really hard and we catch up with them quick after. 

“I’m going to find a way into your head, Eric and put pictures there you’d never get out of there again. No matter how hard you’d try. Every time you kiss Anna” I say smiling as I run up to Anna to place my arms around her neck, she in return places her arms around my waist. “Like what?” Anna asks me.

“Naked 80 year olds running on a treadmill for example” making everyone cringe in disgust.

“Ew no thanks” Eric says with small eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I have worse things to plant there” I say pointing a finger at him. Anna snickers.

“What could possible be worse that that image?” Eric asks disgusted.

“Anna’s exes” I say laughing as she stops walking and looks at me like she’s plotting revenge already.

“Dylan contain your woman” Eric says unamused.

“Yes Dylan please do that” Anna adds making me smile even harder. 

“Consider it done” Dylan says walking up towards me hunched forward.

“What?” I ask right before I feel my feet lift off of the ground as Dylan sweeps me off the floor and throws me over his shoulder.

“Whooo what are you doing?” I squeal trying to get up a bit but as I do a cold hand lands on my ass “oh my God Dylan” I say laughing with my hair all over the place. 

“Well I did not expect that at all, damn manhandling her at day two” Anna says with a big smile on her face and even bigger eyes. “Lucky bunny” she adds smirking at Eric. Who probably gives her some juicy things to think about because her mouth shapes up to an o and a blush rises to her cheeks. Hanging over his shoulder I start to laugh  _ the boy in the pictures I looked at so often did not look like he’d do something like this  _ I share only with Dylan _. _

_ That’s because the guy in the picture wouldn’t have, but I’m not exactly him anymore now am I?  _ He lets me push myself up so I face him towering over him, my hands go up to his face and I let my finger run over the bridge of his nose, down to trace his lips. I can feel sadness wash over me when I think about my flight back in a couple of days. Dylan’s eyes change but no thoughts come up. 

“Okay put her down dude” Eric says ill timed and worded.

“Really? Put her down, honestly Eric what the fuck” Anna says shaking me out of my dark thoughts.

“Damn Eric, here I was thinking we were warming up to each other only for you to say that” I chuckle. Dylan puts me on the ground and places his arm around me.

“I’m still cold as ice” Eric says but he smiles too cheerful to let it have any effect. “Come on we’re going this way, let’s hurry so we don’t miss shit” he says having me and Anna look at each other and shrug as we follow him. “Nice thinking dude” Dylan says.

“Unfair, I wanna know too” I pout. “Yeah fucking same” Anna puts in as well.  _ You’ll know soon enough  _ Dylan lets me know.  _ Fiiinneee  _ I whine in his head in return. His thumb goes up to touch my chin and caresses the skin there, leaving a burning trail with his fingers cold as ice. Not long after Eric said what he did we go up a good bit. 

“Eric where the fuck are you taking me?” Anna says unamused with how far up we’re going. 

“We are almost there you impertinent thing” Eric answers her. He wasn’t lying because we get to the top of a high part and what we see takes out breaths away.

“Of course I wasn’t lying” Eric says to me. 

“The sunset, you brought us up here to watch the sunset?” Anna asks impressed.

“Yes I did, don’t ruin it” he tells her with a chuckle.

“Mean boy you are indeed. I’m just surprised that’s all” Anna says. Without thinking about it I say “that’s all” thinking about Dylan saying that all cute in the back of the car in the Radioactive video. My eyes become big in horror that I just let that slip out like that.

“Oh my god you loser” Anna says laughing as she hits my arm.

“Yep, a loser I am indeed” I say thinking I better make the best of it. 

“You are no such thing, don’t say that” Dylan says a little defensive. “Come on losers, let’s get comfy on that log as we watch this sunset” Anna says already on her way to the log. We all follow and we settle in the arms of the boys that held a grip over us long before we really knew them. “This is amazing Eric, thanks for bringing us here” I say to the guy making my own Anna so happy. “You’re welcome” he says in the softes tone I had yet heard him speak in. Dylan rests his head against mine. 

_ I’m keeping you  _ he spills in my head.

_ If only there was a way, I would have to move to Littleton.  _

_ I’ll find a way, I swear  _ he promises me while he moves one leg to the other side of the log so I can settle in between. The air grows colder and fast enough it’s too cold to be hanging onto our favorite boys. 

“Okay fuck, I’m sorry Dylan but I’m freezing here” I say as my teeth even start to vibrate. “Yep this is fucking awful, get off me Eric” Anna says.

“What?” Eric says offended. “No offence but I’m dying” 

“Nice, Anna” I say as I get up to stretch my legs and move to get warmer. “This was beautiful but I need some real food in me” I say starting to walk back on the path from which we came.

“You heard her, back to making them look like adicts again” Dylan says laughing as they all get up and follow me. After we walk on a fast pace we get to the car fast enough and my temperature is back to normal again. “This time Anna drives” Dylan states to us all.

“Is that so?” she asks him.

“Yep, it’s my turn to make out with my girl in the backseat” Dylan says shamelessly before we get back in the car. I’m blushing hard but cannot wait to hit that backseat with my Starboii. __

Anna pov

Ellie and I decided on hitting up a drive thru instead of risking another occurrence like earlier.

Once it was our turn at the speaker box Ellie quickly tells me what she wants but as I open my mouth to speak I hear this long line of obscenities form in my mind and I can't hear myself talking so it messes me all up.

"Yes I need a number fuck with a cock to drink" I say immediately humiliated.

"Eric I swear to God!" I say as the car erupts into laughter.

"Mam? Can you please repeat your order?" The voice on the other side says causing the laughter to grow even more.

"That was the funniest shit I've ever heard" Eric says in a high pitched voice between laughing fits.

Once we finally have our food and pull away it starts right back up at the way the lady at the window was looking at us. Not just because of what I had said, but also the fact that I'm driving and Ellie is in the back seat. That's all she could see so to her it was weird as fuck.

Too hungry to wait I start to dig into the bag pulling out my burrito I ordered and taking a huge bite as I drive.

"Omg this is the best shit ever" I say as I devour it.

"Ugh. You eat like a man" Ellie says from the backseat.

"Don't act like you don't want to do the same. I for one don't give a fuck what this fucker over here thinks about my eating habits." I say as I finish off the burrito and throw the wrapper back in the bag.

"And That's the truth." Eric says looking at me with a smirk.

"Yeah you're right. Hand me that bag!" Ellie says as she goes to work on her food in the back.

Once we are finally back at Dylan's house, I go straight to the fridge pouring myself another big cup of wine.

"Are you a drunk Anna?" Dylan asks playfully.

"Nope. I'm just a lot more fun when I have a buzz" I say as I wink at him and take a big gulp from the cup.

"Hey that's how I always felt about myself to so I can totally relate" he says as he joins me in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Man we would have had a blast partying together!" I say smiling up at him.

"Okay. That's enough of that!" Eric says as he swoops in and pulls me with him to the family room.

"Enough of what?" Ellie asks as she gets comfortable on the couch.

"Your friend is getting tipsy and flirting with my friend" Eric says as he pushes me down into one of the oversized chairs.

"Dude we were having a conversation. Chill out. You were the one flirting with my friend in the woods and I didn't say a word..." I say before finishing off my cup.

"Eh, she's got you there dude." Dylan says as he walks over and sits next to Ellie on the couch.

"Okay my bad." Eric responds as he comes to sit next to me in the chair.

Instead of welcoming him in I decide to mess with him a little and turn away from him with a pout on my face.

"Don't give me that shit" he says trying to put his arm around me but I don't budge.

"Are you serious?" He asks as he sits up looking at me almost like he is scared which catches me off guard and I have to fight to keep a straight face.

I slowly nod my head yes.

"Well fuck this shit then" he says as he stands up throwing his hands in the air and walking away leaving me sitting there with my mouth hanging open.

"Eric I was fucking with you" I call out to him.

He stops in his tracks and turns to look at me.

"Really?" He replies now with a hand on his hip.

"Uh yeah but now we need to talk about how you just said fuck it and walked away. That's not how I do things you mean fucking boy." I say but before I can get the last words out he is on top of me in the chair tickling me relentlessly.

"Stoooop I swear to God Eric! I'm gonna fucking hit you and it's not my fault! It's my reflexes! Stooooop I'm gonna pee on myself!" I'm yelling in a mixture of laughter and agony.

"Ew." He responds as he stops and steps away letting me jump and run to the bathroom.

"That was a weird first fight" Dylan says as I get back to the room.

"First fight? We did this shit completely backwards. We started off fighting and ended up.. well here." I say sitting back down next to Eric.

: Where's here?: He asks as I let him wrap his arm around me.

:Your guess is as good as mine: I send back as I lean into him.

"So what now? We only have 2 days left here." Ellie says looking super sad about it.

"Don't ask me. Right now my plan is to enjoy my buzz and sink further into this chair with this asshole" I say as I feel his arm go tighter around me squeezing me into him.

"I like asshole better than mean boy." He says back quietly.

"You can get over that. Mean boy stays." I say back laughing softly.

"Ellie? You look exhausted." I say as I glance over at her with her head laid in Dylan's lap.

"I'm trying not to be. But the lack of sleep and craziness if the last two days is doing me in." She says rubbing her eyes.

"We should go take a nap! That way we can stay up with these two spooks all night." I say with a laugh.

"What? No don't do that!" Eric says looking upset.

"Maybe that is a good idea." Dylan says back looking at Eric.

"You two go get some rest. Go lay down in my room if you want." He says making my eyes go big as he read my thoughts.

"Don't go snooping around Anna. You know I'll know" Dylan says grinning at me.

"Just take all the fun out of it then Dylan damn!" I say as I stand up stretching.

"I'm gonna wake you up if you try to sleep all night. Just so you know" Eric says also standing up and wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Please do" I say over my shoulder as I lean my head back, planting a kiss on his cold lips.

Ellie and Dylan are also saying their goodbyes like it will be days before they see each other again. We are so fucked.. I think to myself.

"Every last one of us" Dylan says out loud as me and Ellie walk up the stairs and into his room.

Once inside with the door closed we both start to do happy dances like children. Trying to be as quiet as possible so they won't eavesdrop on us.

Straining my voice so that I can make the quietest of whispers I lean over to Ellie now opposite me on Dylan's bed.

"What the fuck are we doing???" 

She shrugs her shoulders smiling at me like a idiot.

"I don't have the first clue but I know I don't want it to stop." She whispers back.

"Yeah me either. But it's inevitable." I respond just as quiet.

"I feel like this is where I was meant to be Anna" she returns.

"Yeah I feel that to. But I'm also feeling like I should just say fuck it and welcome the coldness. I want to do that little fucker soooooo bad" I whisper back as I fall backwards onto the bed.

"Yeah it's becoming hard for me to" she responds doing the same.

We lay in silence together on the bed until we both pass out.

Eric and  Dylan POV

"Ellie is asleep" I say throwing the magazine I was flipping through on the table beside me.

"I can't hear them acting like toddlers anymore so I guess they both are"

"You know you enjoy hearing them talk or think about us, we both do" I say calling out the bullshit.

"well duh. Who wouldn't."

"We need to figure out how to keep them here. I'm not letting Ellie go. No way, not as long as she wants me the way I do" I say to Eric after he brought it up earlier.

"You know how I feel about it. After it was made clear that I have the same connection with Anna, I'm damn sure not willing to let her walk away and leave me here alone with you again"

"Yeah thanks asshole, Ellie said she'd have to move to Littleton."

"Or.. hear me out here. Eh , nevermind. They will never go for it"

"Or... man I hate when you don't finish your fucking sentences" I say having a gut feeling I know where this is going"

"Fuck it then. Dude if they move here it won't work. They are going to grow old and we will be stuck like this. Can you really tell me you don't want to be much much closer to Ellie than is possible right now? Because not being able to touch Anna like I want to is making me mental"

"No that's not gonna work and you're right. Twenty one fucking years of wanting to be with someone only for them to grow old without being able to touch them. No way, no fucking way" I say crossing my arms

"Then we have to do something about it. And you know exactly what I mean."

"How the hell are we going to tell them that? Anna may be mental enough to jump off the first cliff she sees but Ellie, man she's different. Hell this is so big it may even scare Anna"

"So we don't tell them shit. They will get over it eventually."

"Yep, you have lost it. I'm not killing Ellie man. We've hurt enough people as it is" I say hating myself for thinking it too.

"Then I'll do 'em both. I don't give a shit anymore. All I know is I'm not willing to let this feeling go. It's the only thing I've felt in decades dude."

"You touch Ellie and I will find a way to get rid off you" I say feeling my blood boil. So to speak.

"Whatever V. Figure the shit out then. I know how I'm gonna seal my future either way."

"Wait, what if we tell them?"

"Ha! Tell Ellie that I want to murder her so that she can't leave you? Yeah that will work out real well. Like you said, Anna would probably off herself before I finished my sentence if she knew she wouldn't have to leave me."

"No dumbass, you're not offing Ellie. I'll help her myself. If I tell her this is the only way she'll be unable to refuse. I know it." she loves me like I love her I think to myself.

"If you say so. But when you can't do it let me know. I'll sneak up and catch her off guard and snap her neck before she even realizes I have my hands around it."

I jump up to my feet and look down on him "Reb you stop fucking with me like that right now. Or I swear man"

"Calm down Dylan. You handle your shit your way and I'll handle mine my way."

"Stop fucking then. Or I'll join Ellie and put all the thoughts Anna has that you don't like in a loop and play it 24 fucking 7

Wait do you think they will be able to read each other's thoughts like we do?"

"I bet so. Considering they will be dead and all"

"I don't know man I always figured we could because of how we died together or something" I say shrugging.

"I guess we'll find out won't we. I'm pretty sure your princess is awake. I can hear her thoughts and she damn she isn't thinking about me"

I feel the smirk on my face as Ellie is picturing us in some very hot ways together "Damn she sure isn't. Now get the fuck out of her thoughts. We'll figure out the how and shit later"

"Yep. Go tell her to wake my woman up. We need to talk"

Ellie POV

_ That’s how you wake up from a nap? _

Smiling like an idiot I let him know that  _ yes with you, yes. _

_ Ellie can you wake up Anna, I need to talk to you. It’s very important. _

I frown and wonder what it could be  _ consider it done.  _

“Anna, yo Anna” I say pushing her shoulder back and forth.

“Eric I swear to god” she says sleepily making me laugh. At the sound of that she opens her eyes and comes up with a shock.

“What, what?” she asks startled.

“Calm down dude, I just woke you up. You called me Eric” I say laughing. 

“I think the fuck now” she says laughing.

“Want me to do you real good baby?” I ask mimicking Eric’s voice as best as I can and I leap over her pretending to jump her.

“GET OFF MY GIRL YOU PERVERT” Eric yells out from wherever he is. Making us both laugh. “You better go before he kills me” I say laughing still. “He better not” she says rubbing her eyes as she gets up on the side of the bed. “See ya babe, love ya” she says as she opens the door. Behind it is Eric. “Damn boy you scared the shit out of me” Anna tells him. “I do not sound like that you” then Eric stops talking “fine V don’t get your briefs in a twist. Apparently I’m not allowed to finish that sentence” Eric says as he takes Anna by the hand and leads her away creating space for Dylan to come through my door. A small smile on his face and if I’m not mistaken he looks crazy nervous. 

“Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?” Dylan says sweetly as he walks over to the left side of his bed to sit down.

“I did, I needed the sleep” I say reaching out to him with both my arms. He pulls me in for a hug and lets his long arms wrap around my back. The cold coming off of his body wakes me up thoroughly and before I can sit back down he kisses me. His sweet lips on my cheekbone and lips before he sinks down into my neck  _ you’re driving me crazy, beautiful, I want you so bad  _ his thoughts sending shivers down my spine. With a smile I pull back, place another kiss on his lips and take off the covers to sit down with my legs crossed. 

“You said you wanted to talk baby” I say freely causing him to smile so wide.

“I was never good at talking about things. I don’t want to overwhelm you but I just know I will” he says looking down on his legs.

“Well is it a bad thing you want to tell me?” I ask him. He thinks about it.

“I don’t think so but it’s a little scary” he says honestly. 

“Okay that’s making me a little nervous” I say with a nervous chuckle “you’re not gonna ask me to leave are you?” I ask thinking that’s the worst he could ask me. That thought seemed to relax his shoulders a bit. 

“Never, absolutely no chance. It’s actually the opposite.” he tells me.

“I’ve been thinking I should move here” I spit out “so we’re together” I say feeling anxiety wash over me about how insane this still is but I can’t help it, it all feels right. He feels right. 

“If you move here there are still a lot of barriers between us” Dylan says after thinking for a bit. His hand goes up to my left cheek “like the cold” he says giving me the first hint of where he’s going with this. I place my hand over his and look into his eyes. 

_ What are you trying to tell me?  _ I ask him with strange twisting starting in my gut. 

_ I want to ask you to be with me, Ellie. Because  _ and he hesitates licking his lips,  _ I love you Ellie.  _ His thumb starts to caress me and I feel my eyes starting to sting from impending tears. With a big smile I lean closer to him  _ I love you Dylan, my whole heart is yours.  _ He starts to laugh now.  _ You’re her, you are my halcyon girl.  _

“I don’t think I can ever be without you, how is that possible. We met like three minutes ago” I say to Dylan.

“Baby I’ve known you for years and you me. It was us before we even knew it” that's when his face becomes very serious. “Please don’t hate me for what I’m about to say” he says looking seriously scared.

“You’re scaring me, please tell me what’s going on” I ask him.

“I want you to completely be with me, to be one with you” he says taking my hands in his. My eyes grow wide as I think I know what he means. 

“You want me to” I’m having heart palpitations.

“Give up life” 

I feel all air getting pressed out of my lungs as I sit back pulling myself away from him. He looks absolutely lost when I do so. I get up from the bed and feel my guts twist.  _ Did you really think there was another way for you two to be together  _ my own voice asks me. I turn around to look at Dylan who is standing now as well. He probably heard that too. 

My heart is racing  _ I didn’t like life too much and I know I’ll be happier wherever the fuck I go _ Dylan’s words echo through my head. Dylan’s mouth opens and he looks like he’s about to cry as he hears his own words in my head.

_ Yes _ I think while I suck in a deep breath  _ yes.  _

Dylan’s mouth wide open as he takes a step forward and extends his arms “are you saying?” 

“I’m scared shitless” I say but I continue in my mind  _ I who love you beyond all infinince will be never leave your side. _

For a few seconds we just look at each other before he says.

“Are you sure? I mean you don’t have to answer right now.” 

“Do you read any doubt in me whatsoever?” I ask him feeling like my heart is about to explode. He shakes his head no. Without words I climb on his bed and run over to him to jump on top of him. Dylan catches me and I wrap my legs around him my arms tight around his neck. 

_ I love you, I love you, I love you  _ it sounds in my head and tears start to steam over my cheeks onto his shoulders. No warning from his lips when he starts to twirl around making me squeal in a mixture of utter fear and happiness. “Oh my god” I say pulling back “does Anna know? Is Eric talking to her right now?” I ask with big eyes. He looks up at me and says “yeah that was the plan so I guess so”. 

Anna pov

After nearly being molested out of my deep sleep by Ellie I stumble into the hallway looking a hot mess.

"You must have been sleeping hard" Eric says as he pulls me into a hug.

"I seriously could have slept a few more days. But then I would waste all the time I have left with you" I say into his chest.

"Yeah.. about that. Can we go talk somewhere?" He says pulling away to look at me.

"Can I go brush my teeth and hair first?" I ask as I stand there looking like a zombie.

"I wish you would" Eric says waving his hand in front of his face making fun of my morning breath.

"Fuck you" I say as I walk into the bathroom.

"Fuck me" he says leaning against the door frame grinning like a mad man.

"If only" I reply smiling at him in the mirror as I start to brush my teeth.

"Let's go downstairs into the guest room and talk okay?" He says looking down at the floor nervously.

After I finish up I let him take my hand as he leads the way down the stairs and hallway and into the bedroom closing the door and motioning for me to sit down on the bed.

"Why do you look like something is wrong?" I ask feeling my heart start to race.

"Anna, you love me right?" He asks as he walks and stands in front of me.

"I'm very much in love with you Eric. You know that. I have been for most of my life". I respond still feeling worried about where this is going.

"What would you say if I asked you to stay here with me?" He asks as he bends down in front of me putting his hands on my knees.

"I would move here in a heartbeat! Are you kidding? I never want to leave you Eric." I respond grabbing one of his hands in mine.

"That's not exactly where I was going with that." He responds as he stands and moves to sit beside me on the bed.

"You are confusing the fuck out of me." I say back watching him as he moves.

"Would you die for me Anna?" He asks turning his head to look at me.

I feel myself going into shock as soon as he finishes the question. Panic starts to take over as I stand and move away from him walking backwards to the door.

"Hey stop! Don't do that! It's a question, that's all!" He says walking towards me.

"Eric I don't want to die! I have a lot of plans for the future. I want to travel the world!" I say in between waves of panic.

He looks at me sadly for a minute before going to sit back down.

"But that's the thing Anna. I can't do all those things with you. And you are going to grow old. One day you are going to want something more than I can give you like this. If you come over to this side with me we have all kinds of possibilities together." He says while staring down at his hands.

I can't force myself to sit next to him. My nerves are all over the place.

"I really thought you would immediately say yes. I'm kind of in shock myself." He says finally looking over at me.

I need time to myself to process all this.. I think to myself.

"No you don't need time to yourself. You need to come over here and let's talk about this. This is the only way for us to really be together." He says as I slowly walk towards the bed and sit next to him without touching him.

He immediately scoots closer and wraps his arm around my shoulder causing me to flinch.

"Do you really think I would do anything to you without you saying yes first?" He asks pulling me close to him.

"Uh yeah Eric I do. You are forgetting I know who you are apparently." I say with a little too much attitude.

"Well shit. Maybe you don't know as much about me as you think you do." He says with a grin trying to play off like I didn't hurt him.

"Don't you want me to be able to touch you and the chills you get be from something other than the cold? Don't you want to feel my warm lips on your body kissing you" he say as he leans into me pushing my head to the side to plant one single kiss on my neck.

He goes down and bites my collar bone and I instinctively let out a soft moan.

"See, I know you do. I know you Anna. You need to feel me as much as I need to feel you" he says into my ear before biting my earlobe.

"Fuck Eric, that's not fair. You are using sex to persuade me." I say breathlessly.

"Is it working?" He whispers once again into my ear.

"I wish I could show you how much it's working" I say grabbing his face and pulling his lips to mine.

After we finally force ourselves apart knowing we can't take this much further he looks at me lustfully.

"Please say yes Anna. You know we are perfect for each other. It was written in the stars. You said it yourself." He says pleading with me.

"I'm scared Eric." I say out loud for the first time in a long time.

"I know you are. And I get that. But I can do it fast. Then we can finally be together for real." He says reaching up and putting his hand on the side of my face.

"You are gonna kill me?!" I ask moving my face back a little.

"Right now?!?" I finish in a slight panic.

"We will do it whenever you are ready. But yes I want to do it. You will never go through with it if I leave it to you" he says smiling sweetly.

"You are right about that" I reply sitting back down beside him.

"Does Ellie know about this?" I ask thinking there is no way she is gonna let this happen.

"I'm sure she does now." He says standing up and putting his hand out to me.

"Want to go find out?" He says pulling me up off the bed.

"I need to talk to her. Alone. Like you and Dylan need to stay out of our heads and let us talk. Can you promise that?" I ask making him look me in the eye.

"Maybe" he replies as we head down the hall and up the stairs so I can get to Ellie. She has to be a mess about all this.

After making it to Dylan's room I swing the door open in a panic trying to get to Ellie as fast as possible only to see her and Dylan groping each other on the bed.

"What the hell Anna?" Ellie yells out.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Dylan chimes in.

"I need to talk to her alone. Like now! I need both of you to get out!" I say forcefully.

"Are you kicking me out of my own room?" Dylan says as he crawls off the bed and stands in front of me.

"Dude let's go downstairs okay?" Eric says needing to fill Dylan in on how it didn't at all go as he expected.

"Uh okay..." He says as Eric drags him out of the room and I slam the door.

"Are you okay Ellie?" I ask as I rush to the bed to be beside her.

Anna and  Ellie POV

"Anna the question is are you okay?" I say sitting up straight looking at my panicking friend.

"I'm so not okay. This is beyond fucked up. How could they ask us to do this and just be okay with it?!"

"Hey baby come here calm down" I say pulling Anna against me. "I know it's crazy" a chuckle escapes my lips "what did Eric say to you?"

"What the hell do you think he said?!" He wants me to die and be with him Ellie!"

"Dylan asked me the same thing and I'm scared shitless. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't really say anything I don't guess. I just did a lot of freaking out. I told him I needed to talk to you. You can't seriously be okay with this?"

I see her eyes scream fear "Anna...I told Dylan I'd be with him"

"You.. you did what? You can't.. Ellie this is fucking crazy! If you leave me I have nothing left!"

"Anna I'm sorry but if you think about it, is it really that crazy? I have no one besides you. You are my family and I want Dylan to be that too and Eric. You are my ride or die, I can't do this without you"

"So now you are asking me to do it to? I have seriously entered the twilight zone."

"This really is the twilight zone, my fierce Anna apprehensive while miss wuss is all for it. Don't get me wrong I'm scared shitless but I don't know it just feels right. Don't you feel that way?"

"I'm speechless. I really expected to come in here and find you cowering in fear honestly. Now that you are okay with everything I feel like I have to wrap my brain around how I'm feeling. I know that I don't want to leave Eric. But I don't know that I'm ready to die for him."

"I do not want to die at all. There is so much more life has for me it's just worthless without him. God I'm just a hopeless romantic but I told him. Like how is it possible that I feel so strongly about him and this but he said it's because we have been us since before we even knew. Think about it you cared for Eric when most would call him a monster, same goes for Dylan. That has to mean something right?" I ask taking her hands in mine.

"I know what you are saying. I hear you trust me I do. And I do love Eric. I know we just met for real but I have known him. And he knows me. And now I'm just repeating what you said. Fuck it. If you are doing it I'm doing it to. But I have one last question for you.”

"Ask away"

"Can we please go finish off that wine? I have to drink all of this away for now. Plus I need to get wasted one last time before I can't anymore. Ellie I'm so scared right now..."

"Lets go get fucking drunk, I've never been wasted ever so what better day then now? I'm about to shit every color in the rainbow" I say laughing "but with you on my right, Dylan on my left and Eric somewhere in another room I know I'll be perfectly fine"

"Hey leave my man alone! MY man. Holy shit. Are we gonna wake up and this was all a really detailed dream?"

"God I hope not I really wanna have sex with Dylan" I say with a devilish smirk. "I'll leave your man alone, I promise. I have my own" I say making a heart with my hands before laughing.

"Yeah. Sex. That will be a thing soon!"

"Soon" I repeat "holy fuck. Yeah we need to go drink that wine before my wuss makes an appearance again. But hey Anna"

"Yeah, my best friend who I severely underestimated?"

"Asshole I was about to say something nice now I don't want to anymore. Fuck it, I love you and there's no one I'd like to haunt the world with more than with my best friend. Ride or die bitch, guess we're dying" and that's when I get up from the bed "that's it wine time" and I extend my hand to you.

"Let's do it, I think."

Ellie POV

“So are you going to tell Eric right now?” I ask Anna before I open the door. She takes a dream breath and sucks in her lips.

“Nah I’ll tell him later, I still need to do some thinking before I actually commit to him” she says nodding her head.

“Alright girl your choice” I say opening the door. We walk back to the boys and Eric is leaning against a wall with his arms crossed while Dylan is sitting with his legs wide apart resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Boys we’re back in town and ready to drink some wine” I say looking at both of them. They look back at me and then at each other.

“So not only did you jump my boy here all on board after we ask the most insane shit, now you’re ready to get drunk?” Eric says while he walks over to Anna. “Damn you really kissed goodbye to your wuss didn't you?” his arms now around Anna. I walk over to Dylan and want to sit down next to him but he pulls me on his lap while sinking further into the couch. 

“Alright, I’ll be here when you’re ready” Eric says out of nowhere. We assume he’s answering to something Anna said in her mind. 

“I don’t want to say it’s completely gone but I do think I found my courage” I say looking at Dylan whose eyes become big before pulling me down for a kiss.  _ God you’re breathtaking  _ it sounds in my head. 

“Hate to break it to you babe but the lack of breath has nothing to do with me” I say getting up from his lap leaving him amazed at how freely I joke about it. “Time to drink” I yell out as Anna and I go get everything we need. “Finally bitch I could drink for ten people” Anna says as we walk away.

“Let one of those people be me please, Gaawd I miss my vodka” Dylan yells after us. In the kitchen we take out two cups and the wine.

“Holy crap this might seriously be the last time we drink alcohol” I say looking at Anna. 

“Is it starting to dawn on you?” she asks “see it’s not that simple all off it” 

“Weren’t you the one to always tell me that you can get hit by car and die any day so just go with what you like?” I ask her taking the cups and our snacks with me back to the boys.

“Fair point I guess” Anna says reluctantly.

“Really it is Anna, I swear Ellie I’m beginning to like you more and more every minute” Eric says smiling at me. 

“Mind backing off on her there mean boy?” Anna says pretending to be serious.

“Yeah what she said” Dylan adds a lot less amused. 

“Sweet people, fuck you all” I say raising six eyebrows “that’s right, Eric is my friend and practically my brother in law, someone just has to get their shit together and realize it. Dylan you’re mine forever and there is no escaping that for you. Anna don’t play jealous it doesn’t become you” I say as I throw the snacks on the table and raise the cups for Anna to fill up. She looks at me and want to play mad but the corners off her mouth curl up and she starts to laugh really hard. 

“Baby are you okay?” Dylan asks a little worried.

“I am, truly I am” and I sit down next to him “did you ever experience making a choice and then it just felt so right, from start to finish. No doubts?” I ask him and all the others for that matter.

“I guess” Eric says. “Yeah why?” Dylan says, Anna stays silent. 

“Well that’s what’s up right now, there is a touch of frivolity knowing shit doesn’t last long” I say shrugging taking my first sips. The three of them look at me like I’m going completely mental, who knows maybe I am but I’m riding out this cloud till the very end. 

“Well fuck me in the ass” Anna says taking her first sip. Now she has six eyebrows raised looking at her. “Oh please not literally” she says looking at Eric. Who I assume says something in her head because she almost chokes on her drink. “Shut the fuck up, I don’t ever wanna hear that again” she says while trying to stop coughing. 

“Well Eric’s not fucking her in the ass it seems” I say taking a sip, this time Dylan starts to laugh really hard and we all follow. One bottle of wine later Anna and I are in a whole other galaxy together. Sitting on the floor across from each other in our own little world with the boys looking at us.

Anna and  Ellie  POV

"Hey Ellie? You know what I could really go for right now?" I say drunkenly leaning towards her.

"A pickle sickle" I say convinced with wide eyes.

"No no no. Some mother fucking cinamini's dude!" I say causing Eric to shoot his head towards me smiling.

"Oh hell yeah. I haven't had cinamini's in forever!" He says excitedly not knowing where I'm going with this.

"Yes yes yes and put some fucking ketchup on it" I say excited where this conversation is going. I look to the side and see Dylan's face change "what I always put ketchup on my cinamini's" I lie looking back at you biting my lips.

"But wait I forgot! They stopped making those forever ago. So ooohhh nevermind then." I say trying so hard not to burst into laughter.

I look over and see that Eric is looking back and forth between me and Ellie with squinted eyebrows now trying to figure out what we are up to.

"Am I missing something?" He asks turning his head to the side.

"No Eric why?" I ask with my brows raised. "You're just too consumed with Anna. You know you wanna tap that" I say with a brow raised before I take another sip and turn to Anna. "What is she on about?" Dylan asks Eric.

"Of course he does! But who wouldn't?" I say back with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Dude your guess is as good as mine. I think they are both wasted." Eric replies to Dylan shaking his head still looking terribly confused.

"Eric did you know that Dylan can yell real good?" I ask with huge eyes while I lick my lips. "What, baby I never yelled at you?" Dylan ask getting a little too confused.

"Dylan shut up!" I yell out causing both boys to jerk their heads towards me.

I stand up filling my now empty cup up with wine and reach my hand out for Ellie's and wink at her

"Hey mother want a another?" And then quickly drop my head trying to conceal my laughter.

"Hey wait a fucking minute here!" Eric yells out while standing up.

"NO YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT. IF YOU SCREW WITH HER AGAIN I'LL RIP OFF YOUR GODDAMN HEAD, SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE COUGHING UP DANDRUFF FOR FOUR FREAKING MONTHS" I yell out as loud as I can only to hand Anna my cup and say as sweet and innocent as I can "I'd love another drink babe"

  
  


"Aww Eric don't look so upset. Do you hate me? That's okay because I hate most people to" I say as I watch his face go from confused, to angry, to smiling like crazy.

"You two are something fucking else!" He yells out pointing at me and Ellie both.

"Don't yell at me man. Anna I wanna rip his head off and eat it" I say with bambi eyes. "Jesus christ are those our fucking quotes?" Dylan asks Eric for confirmation.

"Oh look he's finally catching on. Someone help the poor retarded boy!!" I yell as I burst into laughter doubling over and falling back onto the couch.

"That's enough wine for you to" Eric says grabbing for the bottle but before he can pull it away I stand up and slap his hand 

"I don't care what you say! If you ever touch that bottle again I will frikkin kill you! I'm gonna pull out my Goddamn shot gun and blow your damn head off! Do you understand?" I scream at him fighting through the laughter trying to take over.

He stares at me with huge eyes before he pushes me forcefully back down on the couch.

"Your starting to piss me off here Anna!" He says.

"I bet so" I reply before dying in laughter again.

"This is too good, I can't oh my god I can't anymore" I say laughing so incredible hard no sound comes out anymore. When I regain my posture a little I go over to Eric who's playfully attacking Anna and pull on his shoulders. "Hey what are you doing to my sisters bike?" I try to yell but it doesn't come out that hard. "That's it" I hear from behind me and fast enough I feel Dylan's arms go around me as he picks me up to carry me back with him. "Come here you little drunk" he whispers in my ear. In his head I ask him  _ you know that extreme bondage liking your human form had... is that something you took with you to this crazy afterlife you're in? _ Now placed on the couch Dylan looks at me with big eyes and I can see he's a little embarrassed so I continue in silence  _ because my human form has one too and I was hoping to take that with me _ I bite my lip and watch his ego inflate to 10 times its size.  _ Don't worry that comes with _ he says in my head making me burn.

"Ugh god. I can hear you guys you know!" Eric says once he stops his attack on me.

"Wait no fair! I wanna know what's going on over there!" I say pulling myself back up on the couch.

"Just those two talking nasty to each other. Nothing that interesting." He says looking down at me.

"Oh man. Yeah I don't want to hear all that. Hey Eric? You know what I hate?" I say before falling over in laughter again. 

"Alright that's it. I'm taking this one to tuck her in. You guys enjoy whatever it is you can possibly do." Eric says as he throws me over his shoulder and carries me into the guest room.


	5. Embrace the coldness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> This chapter has a warning of suicide by murder! IF you are not comfortable with reading about that please do NOT read this chapter.
> 
> We want you all to know that we do not mean to endors suicide, if you're struggling with suicidal thoughts we STRONGLY advice you to find someone you trust and let them in on your thoughts! Suicide is a permanant sollution to a temporary problem, there is help out there for you. 
> 
> Take care everybody!

Anna pov

I'm laughing so hard as Eric carries me down the hall over his shoulder that I can't even fight him to put me down. Once we make it inside the guest room he kicks the door closed and throws me down on the bed.

"You are something else" he says as he stands beside the bed looking down at me as I lay on my back still laughing.

"Oh come on! You know that shit was funny!" I say.

"Okay it was kind of funny. If it was anybody but you two doing it then not so much." He says putting his hands on his hips and grinning down at me.

"Come here baby" I say as I reach my arms out to him.

"Baby? What happened to asshole, or better yet mean boy?" He says as he takes a step towards the bed and falls down on top of me holding himself up with his arms.

"Oh I'm sure those will still come out every now and then. But right now I'm gonna call you baby" I say looking up at him and I watch as his tongue comes out slowly licking his lips.

"Don't start something you can't finish, and right now you can't finish it. So put that tongue back in your mouth." I say as I stare at his lips.

"Right now? So maybe later then?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I roll my eyes in response thinking he probably already knows my answer from eavesdropping into my head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Tell me what you are going to do Anna." He says as he rolls over on his side beside me on the bed.

"Oh don't play dumb. I know you well enough to know that you listened in on everything between me and Ellie." I reply.

"Actually we didn't. I haven't been in your head all night. I've been trying to let you figure it out on your own. I don't want to pressure you. I shouldn't have to begin with. I just wanted you to know how bad I want you to stay with me." He says as he pulls me into him wrapping his arms around me.

"You aren't just trying to get laid?" I ask with the alcohol still affecting my brain.

"Don't say that shit. I love you Anna. I don't care if we ever have sex." He says and I can tell how strained he said it and it makes me laugh.

"You are not as good of a liar as everyone tried to say you are!" I say shaking my head.

"I mean it's kinda hard to say some shit like that when you are pressed against me like this." He says as he presses into me harder revealing the growing situation in his pants.

"Damn baby. I wish I could help with that" I say seductively.

"We better change the subject or you are gonna have to." He says with a laugh.

"Well change it then" I say knowing where it's going to go.

"Are you gonna stay with me, make me the happiest.. well, whatever I am.. in the world? Or are you going to leave me and let me roam around being pissed off for eternity?" He asks while pushing far enough away from me that he can look at my face but still have his arms wrapped around me.

"I never want to leave your side Eric Harris. I want to stay right here forever. Even if you are this cold afterwards." I say as I pull him back to me.

"So that's a yes? We are doing this?" He asks holding me tighter.

"That's an absolute yes" I say into his neck.

"Not just because you are drunk?" He says holding on tightly.

"Ask me again in the morning and I will tell you the same thing. I'm so scared. But I'm saying yes to eternity with you." I say with tears rolling down my face.

"Babe are you crying? Don't do that" he says pushing away to look down at me.

I bury my face in his chest when the tears just won't stop.

"Hey I get it. I know exactly how you are feeling. But I promise we will make it as quick as possible okay?" He says sounding worried while running his hand through my hair.

"I'm not just crying because I'm scared Eric. I'm so happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Not only do I get you I also get Ellie forever. I love you but she will always have a piece of my heart. She saved me in more ways than I can even explain. She has been there for me when nobody else was. I'm just happy and scared and completely overwhelmed. And so drunk." I say still crying.

"Go to sleep Anna. We can talk some more in the morning" he says positioning us to where he is on his back and my head is on his shoulder with my leg draped across his hips.

I nod in response. I close my eyes and just before I fall asleep he squeezes me a little tighter.

"I love you Anna" he whispers.

"I love you more Eric." I reply softly as I fall into a deep sleep.

Ellie POV

I’m awake, but not fully. I try to keep turning around a bit hoping to fall back asleep deeper. My head is pounding and my stomach feels absolutely gross and painful. No longer able to deny that I’m awake I try opening my eyes. They will not listen, trying to make a sound doesn’t work either.  _ Good Morning beautiful  _ it sounds in my head, this makes my painful head smile.  _ Morning to you too baby.  _

_ It’s all the same these days, morning evening  _ Dylan says and I hear him shift in his chair I think.

_ Yes I’m in the chair. _

_ Have you been watching me sleep?  _

_ For years now, yes.  _

“Hmm that’s a little creepy babe” I say with a groggy voice. He chuckles “Yeah well, I’m a ghost remember, creepy is what we do best”.

“My head feels like it’s gonna explode” I say while trying to push myself up. “Oh God that’s the shittiest of things I could have said” I say properly opening my eyes to find Dylan smirking in the chair, he comes up slowly and sits besides me on the bed. “I’ve heard worse things” Dylan says looking at me like I’m the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“That’s because you are” he says with a small chuckle.

“Like this though? Hair a mess, breath lethal amongst numerous other things.” I say peeking at Dylan through my slightly opened eyes. 

“Always” he says leaning in to give me a kiss on my forehead.

“Oh God that feels good, the cold.” I say taking his hand placing it over my forehead and eyes as I sink back in the bed. Dylan is laughing. “Are you using my hand as a help for a hangover?” he asks amused.

“I don’t want to answer that” I say with a big smile “but what I will say is that I’m going to brush my teeth before my breath kills me” instantly regretting my choice of words. “Oh dear God” I say while getting up making Dylan laugh. Throwing the covers up showing him myself in just a top and my hipster. I don’t think much of it and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth, drink some water and splash some in my face. When I walk back I remember Eric is here as well and maybe I should have covered myself before stepping out. 

“Yeah Anna will kick my ass if I so much as accidentally saw you like that, get back in your room young lady” Eric yells from downstairs making me laugh actually. He’s right she would. I hurry myself back in the room to see Dylan sitting with an odd facial expression. 

“Are you like Anna?” I ask walking up to him. He looks at my legs and the rest of my exposed body.

_ I’m afraid I’m worse  _ it sounds in my head. He’s in the chair and I make my way over to him and gently place myself in his lap. My ass on his right leg and my feet pulled up on the other while my arms rest around his neck, he makes himself comfortable and places his left hand on my legs.  _ There is nothing anyone has on you baby  _ I let him know. 

_ But there were others and they touched you  _ it sounds in my head and immediately after  _ shit I’m sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it just kinda slipped through. _ I start to chuckle and place a kiss on his lips, his posture changes into one a lot more relaxed when I let myself sink into the kiss while the cold anywhere but his lips keeps spreading over me. “Did I behave while drunk because not everything is as clear to me” I ask after I managed to pull myself away from him. He starts to laugh.

“Well you thought that since the alcohol numbed you we might and I quote finally fuck like animals” I facepalm myself “I didn't think it was such a good idea” he says with a chuckle. 

“I am so sorry, anything else?” I ask with frowned brows not sure if I want to know. His hand goes up and down my leg and eventually up to my ass “gaawd that’s cold” I say smiling against his smiling lips before he kisses me.  _ Well you got very vocal about some parts of my journal and Eric was here for it all. _

“Oh no” I say looking at him, he licks his lips and his hand goes back down all the way to drawing circles on my feet.. He looks at me with a brow raised high “Oh hell no did I… Oh my god I’m so sorry” 

“You wanted to know if I still liked bdsm now that I’m dead and you said some other explicit things” he says with a small smirk. 

“Of course I did” and then I get up “sorry it’s too cold” I say getting back under the covers. He’s grinning _ I can’t wait for that to not be an issue anymore. You and me both, I just want us as one.  _

“You keep amazing me every step of the way” and then for the first time he says out loud “I love you so much” I start to smile like crazy.

“I love you more” I say to him in return. He comes back to sit next to the bed, crouched down, takes my hands in his  _ Impossible, I love you most. _

“We need to get out of this room” I say giving him a long list of naughty reasons why.

_ Let’s go right now before we scare Anna to death with another cold friend _ Dylan thinks with his morbid sense of humor.

“Not funny dude” I say laughing. “Now you go and see if Anna’s awake or make Eric wake her up while I take a shower and about 12 painkillers for my head.” I say with a still pounding head. Dylan looks at me very amused and I add “please” hangovers do not do me well.

Anna pov

Waking up and opening my eyes is the most painful thing. My head is pounding and I feel like I could drink a whole lake right now. 

"How ya feeling?" I hear Eric say from beside me on the bed.

"Uggggh don't talk so loud dude" I say rolling onto my back and putting my arm over my eyes.

"Yeah I don't miss that feeling at all." He says with a laugh.

"I don't even remember walking into this room or getting into bed" I say as I roll into him on my side now burying my face into his side.

"That's because you didn't. I carried you in here and threw your drunk ass on the bed after I couldn't take anymore of you two making fun of us." He says with a small laugh.

"Making fun of you? Nahh we wouldn't have done that" I say while trying to remember what he is talking about.

"Oh yeah okay. You wouldn't have sat and copied all of our one liners and shit. Never you two." He says sarcastically.

"Oh shit. Did we really? That's fucking great!" I say starting to laugh but stopping when my head starts to pound harder.

"Oh yeah real great." He says placing his cold hand on the side of my face to help cool me off.

"Ooh God that feels so good" I moan out as soon as he comes in contact with my skin.

"Uhhh and on that note we have to get out of this bed" he says quickly removing his hand and trying to push me off of him.

"Ughhh why?" I say trying to pull his coldness back to me.

"Because you moaning like that is going to be a problem for the both of us soon" he says seriously.

"Is that so?" I ask laughing when I realize what he's talking about.

"Don't tempt me. Get up woman. I can hear your stomach growling." He replies as he pulls me out of the bed and onto my unsteady feet.

"Buuuut daaaaad five more minutes please" I say dramatically trying to get back in the bed.

"I mean, you can call me daddy if that's what your into and all. But I'm not letting you get back in that bed Anna" he says smiling while grabbing me up again.

"Okay okay. I'm up. I need clothes. Did you take my pants off of me?" I ask looking down and realizing I'm only in my underwear.

"As agonizing as it was, yes I did." He says pulling me into his chest.

"Can we talk about what you said to me last night now that you are sober?" He asks with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Refresh my memory." I say back.

"You said yes to everything Anna. Annnd you called me baby which was a little weird and a little hot" he says smiling into my neck.

"Well baby, drunk me meant what she said. It was a yes before I even started drinking." I reply as I move us to where I can get to his mouth but before I can kiss him his cold hand goes between our mouths.

"Nu uh. Go brush your teeth woman" he says with a smirk.

"Fine!" I respond pushing him away from me.

After I dig through my bag and find some clothes for the day I head up stairs to get a shower while Eric hunts down some Tylenol for me.

Once Ellie and I are both fully medicated and feeling a lot better, we all pile into the family room again to get everything out in the open.

Ellie POV

“You guys are going to have to deal with each other without me” I say getting up and pulling my pants up. 

“Excuse me?” Dylan says pulling me back down. “Babe I need donuts, at least 12” I say looking at him. He pulls a pout and then nods his head. “You’re going to eat donuts in front of us?” Dylan asks me highly unamused.

“Yeah, yeah definitely” I say smiling “I’m sorry babe but my body needs donuts and I may even bring one for Anna as well” I say looking over at my friend.

“You come back with only one donut for me and I’ll remodel your face” she says.

“Why are we friends again?’ I ask her getting up again for a second attempt to go get donuts. When she starts talking I put my fingers in my ears and yell “I can’t hear you” I see her face getting red. She can’t stand it when I do that.  _ I’ll be right back baby, you keep those two in check. _

“Ellie I’d say you should go fuck yourself if I didn't think big guy here would go mental in me” Eric says pointing at me.

“What did she say?” Anna says and just like that I walk out the door ready to get in the car and score me some donuts. 

Picking out donuts I decide to take two of each. It’s not like I need to watch my budget anymore. That feels absolutely amazing. Outside of the store with my million donuts I see the mall and decide to head in for some things. I have my mind set on a gift for Anna and the boys. Going by myself worked out just fine. It doesn’t take me long to get exactly what I want. Out of money and a huge smile on my face as I walk back with my presents and donuts, snacks, drinks everything I need and wanted. As soon as I drive up to the house a feeling of belonging washes over me. “I’m home”.

Green emerald teardrop ring for Anna&Ellie and gold wedding rings boys. 

Anna pov

Once Ellie left to gets us some donuts I sat quietly on the couch not really knowing what to say to these two together after mine and Ellie's shenanigans from the night before.

"Sooo Anna?" Dylan says bringing me back to the present.

"Hmmm?" I respond looking his way slowly.

"I was pretty shocked that you weren't immediately on board with everything. Me and Reb both kinda figured you'd jump out the nearest window as soon as he mentioned" he says with a laugh.

"Not cool dude" Eric responds shooting Dylan a glare.

"Nahh I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that I'm glad you came around to the idea. I know your evil twin would be lost without you here to. Not to mention my friend here." He says motioning towards Eric.

"That's better." Eric says nodding his head.

"Yeah, can we wait and talk about all this when Ellie gets back please?" I ask feeling a little nervous.

"You changing your mind?" Eric says coming to sit beside me on the couch.

"No, nothing like that. I just feel like she should be here for all the details. And I need all the details before I can talk about it openly." I say back to Eric.

"I guess I get that" he responds while squeezing my thigh.

"So I guess this will kind of be like a marriage then huh?" I ask smiling over at him.

"Oh God woman. You and this whole marriage thing" he says rolling his eyes at me.

"I mean she's kinda right though Reb. They are gonna be stuck with us forever so might as well call it that." Dylan says back smiling like a idiot.

"See.. together forever baby!" I say poking Eric in the side trying to loosen myself back up.

:It does things to me when you call me that: I hear in my head.

:Mmm what kind of things baby: I send back while licking my lips.

"Uh hello! I can hear you. Might as well say the shit out loud" Dylan says with wide eyes causing Eric to laugh and my to blush like crazy.

"Where the hell is my woman? I'm starting to feel like the 3rd wheel at my own damn house" he says looking out the window behind him impatiently.

"Knowing Ellie she got sidetracked. She can never just go for what she was supposed to." I respond as I lay my down on the couch with my head in Eric's lap.

"Play with my hair" I demand moving my head around trying to make him.

"I don't listen to your demands woman." He responds matter of factly.

"Mmmm please??" I plead with him.

"Nope" he responds with a small laugh.

"Baaaaaaaby" I beg.

"Fine woman stop your shit. And don't think that will always work for you" he says as he starts to run his hand through my hair causing me to purr.

"You are full of shit Reb. Of course that will always work for you." Dylan laughs out.

"Dylan shut up" Eric says back causing me to start laughing hysterically.

"Oh God you've done it now" Dylan says shaking his head at me.

Ellie walks in the door in the middle of my hysterics looking awfully confused.

"Did you two break my friend? What the hell is so funny?" She says starting to laugh just because I am.

"Don't even ask. Did you just fucking snort?" Eric says pushing me off of his lap a little too hard causing me to hit the floor and I just curl into the fetal position and continue my laughing fit.

"Jesus Anna I'm sorry!" Eric yells out as he tries to pull me back on the couch with no luck.

"Is she drunk again?!" Dylan says causing Ellie to start back up with her laughter to.

Anna and  Ellie  POV

"Girl you missed it! You would be down here in the floor with me if you had been here 2 minutes sooner!!" I say trying to stop my laughter as I pull myself back onto the couch beside Eric.

"Do we really want to deal with these two forever man??" Eric says smiling at me.

"Yes you do Eric" I tell him with a smile as I go in to give Dylan a sweet kiss of hello. "You were gone too long, leaving me with Ren and Stimpy" Dylan says laughing. "Sorry babe, you'll soon know that I always get sidetracked by anything really." I place the donuts on the table "I'm here to feed you feral girl"

"Gimme!" I say grabbing the first donut I can get my hands on. I take a huge bite of the chocolate covered goodness closing my eyes in our bliss.

"This is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!" I say only exaggerating a little.

"Ha! You don't even want me to comment on that. Here let me get that for you" Eric says smiling as he wipes chocolate off my face with his finger.

"Have mercy and don't, Eric" I say starting with a banana and sprinkled donut. "Oh dear god these are too good" I say taking a seat next to Dylan who happily watches me munch away. "Eric you better get her a bib, she can't eat properly if her life depends on it" I say already in my last bite.

"Hey, I like to enjoy my food. If that means making a mess then oh fucking well" I say as I finish off the last bite and go for another one.

"You two fight like sisters. You sure your not related?" Eric chimes in.

"She wishes" I say leaning back into Dylan with my second donut "glazed donuts will always be the best" I say as I press myself as much against Dylan as I can. His arm around me holding my knees. "Hmm oh crap" now I'm spilling all over the place, shit this glazing is too runny" I say hanging the donut above my tongue to let it drip on there. Completely unaware of the scene I'm creating here. "So good though" I say with my mouth full as I look at Anna and Eric. Their faces should be my first clue.

"Girl no. Noooooo!" I say with a mixture of shock and disgust on my face.

"Holy fuck. Ummm. Wow" Eric says turning his head from the scene playing out in front of him.

"WHAT?" I ask shocked at their reactions. Then I hear Dylan in my head  _ Baby are trying to drive me mad in a room full of people? _ I look at Anna who's holding her hands in front of her mouth trying not to laugh. His hand lowers to the back of my thigh and he squeezes me tight  _ you're killing me with your drippy glazing porn _ . "OH MY GOD" I squeal placing both my hands in front of my face. "Eric is right maybe you two should run while you can" I say muffled from behind my hands

"I mean now that the shock has settled please continue. I'm rather enjoying the show!" I say laughing as I finish my last donut and lean back pulling Eric with me.

"Am.. am I allowed to say that to?" Eric says nervously causing me to push him back off away from me.

"No the fuck you are not!" I yell at him.

"What she said motherfucker" Dylan adds to Anna's last words. "Oh dear God, don't attack him I'm the porn star here apparently" I say grabbing another donut. I see Anna looking at me "relax I'll leave the glazed ones for in the bedroom" making myself laugh now.

"Yeah you do that you fucking freak" I say back trying to act as mad as I can.

"Are you really mad at me?" Eric says still looking my way.

"Maybe so. Mean boy." I say back glaring at him.

"Well damn. Guess it's back to that then." He says as I grab his shirt pulling him back to me.

"Shut up and hold me baby" I say letting a small laugh escape.

"Wait back up, baby? When did that happen?" I ask looking at Dylan. He smiles and says "somewhere in bed" he says with a smirk. "So Eric can't say shit about me but you're allowed to listen to her thoughts in bed?" I ask with my brows raised. Dylan looks a little lost and his mouth opens but before he can say anything I say "alright I can't play like that" Dylan licks his lips. "You're a lot more cruel than you look" Eric says with a smile "I can dig that, who knew there were two girls so demented that they'd fit us so perfectly" he says kissing Anna's head.

"I mean obviously you two knew. And not to bring down the mood or anything but we have some shit to talk about here." I say.

"Yeah guess we better get it all out there. I'm ready to get this shit going 

so I can touch my demented girl" Eric responds squeezing me tighter.

"Eric could you try to at least pretend to have a little tact in you. Jesus I think we should let the girls see what and how they feel is best. Goddamn Anna you sure he's the one for you?" Dylan asks with a chuckle. "Starboii have you met her?" I ask him dropping my head back against his chest looking up at his face, he looks down with a smile. "I do agree with what he said, what do you think, Anna?" I ask her

"If I'm being honest, which I might as well be at this point, then I'm ready to get this shit going to. For exactly the same reasons as my soon to be lover here." I say as I look at Eric biting my lip.

"Fuuuuuuck yes what she said" he says looking down at me.

"Holy shit" I say sitting up straight "I need to hear from you Anna that you understand this is not just about getting laid to these boys, it's commitment. Like a marriage but one without divorce, are you, Anna and you two for that matter really ready for this?" I ask looking at everyone.

"Oh chill out Ellie we get that. We both know how we feel about each other. The sex is just a very, very good added bonus" I say still worked up from the words Eric was just whispering into my ear.

"Yeah this girl right here is it for me. And she seems to think I'm it for her to which makes me very happy. So yeah we are ready." Eric replies.

I turn to look at Dylan "are you sure you won't regret me?" I ask with a small smile. His hands find a way to either side of my face, freezing my anxious body. He leans in and presses a kiss on my lips "after what I saw you do to that donut I think so" he says laughing, making me laugh and Anna and Eric react in disgust. "All jokes aside, there is no one I'd rather have by my side then you." So I nodd "it's decided today is the day we die"

"TODAY?!" I ask sitting straight up.

"Fuck yeah Ellie I like the way you think. Let's do this!" Eric says also sitting up for different reasons.

"I DON'T KNOW" I yell back looking at Anna "YOU SAID LET'S GET THIS SHIT GOING" my panic makes Eric and Dylan look at each other a little confused. "I mean it doesn't have to be today but you're right let's not wait too long. Maybe we take till the end of today to fix our shit and do what we have to and make either the end of today or tomorrow our last day"

"No." I say sitting back again.

"Today it is. I don't know why I even reacted like that. The longer we wait the more time I have to get scared. I'm ready. But how? And where?" I ask looking between the three of them for answers.

"I'll take care of the how for you babe. Don't worry about that" he says turning so he can kiss my cheek.

I look at Dylan and he doesn't even have to say or think anything for me to know he understands me. "Today is it." I say my eyes still on Dylan and I can't help but feel a sort of twisted excitement. "I think we should go to Eric's house. People will find us there and with any luck the people will leave and it never gets sold again." I say placing my hands in front of my mouth.

"We of course are going there. End it where it started." I say looking at Eric questioningly.

"Those people are gonna run for the hills when they find two bodies in the basement. Me and V are gonna have to go scare them out of there so you two can get in so they may not even make it that long to find you. I'm liking where this is going though" he says nodding at me for approval.

"That's settled then" Dylan says placing a kiss on my temple. A silence falls over us and I'm the first to break it. "Before we even start the last things there is something I have for us all" I say

"Okay?" I say looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You got us presents?" Eric asks looking excited

"Don't read my mind let it be a surprise" I say to both boys as I get up. "I left it in the car give me a minute" and I go out to get the little bag. Walking back in I see the question marks on their faces. "Alright are you ready, I have one gift for everyone, me included. All my savings got spend today" I say with a big smile.

"What the hell is she up to?" I ask out loud as she walks out the door.

"Who knows. I hope it's something cool though." Eric says while picking at his hands.

"Here is one little box for you and one for Eric. One for my Starboii and myself" I say putting them on the table in front of me as I sat down next to Dylan. "Now everybody close their eyes so I can open them and no peeking"

I look at Eric and shrug my shoulders as I close my eyes with him following.

I open the boxes and put them on the table. In two of them is a green emerald teardrop shaped golden ring. One for Anna and one for me. In the other two boxes is a gold male ring. One for Eric to match Anna and one for Dylan to match me. "Alright nobody is allowed to laugh at me for doing this. Open your eyes everybody" and I sit back so I can watch their reactions.

"oh shit! Those are freaking gorgeous!!!" I yell out leaning over to look at the rings.

"So these are like.. our wedding rings?" Eric asks looking confused and a tad unamused.

"Call them what you want. I bought them as a token for all of us. We're in this together, to stay together and I wanted to seal that in this old fashioned way. I don't know I'm a hopeless romantic" I say shrugging as I turn to look at Dylan "do you like it?" I ask extremely insecure. He comes closer to my face and places his thumb on my left cheek "I love it" he simply states making me breath a little easier. "And I just had to buy the same once for us dude, I just had to" I say winking at Anna.

"I would have been pissed if you didn't!" I say putting the ring on my finger and holding my hand out.

"Thank you so much girl I seriously love it!" I say smiling at her.

"Eric stop being weird. Put your ring on, say thank you to Ellie, and then your vows to me!" I say trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah give it here" he says as he reaches over grabbing his and slides it on his finger.

"Thanks Ellie. It's pretty cool." He says looking down at his hand.

Dylan, romantic like me takes out mine and places it not on my ring finger but on my middle finger "when the time is right I'll place this on your ring finger" a kiss follows and I do the same with his. "You're all welcome, I had to blow my hard earned money somehow. I couldn't just let that go to waste" I say laughing as I look at the four of us.

"Not to interrupt all the sweetness coming from over there but I kinda want to steal my man for a little while. We need to talk about some things" I say to Ellie and Dylan.

"Sure babe, let's go talk" Eric says insinuating that I'm meaning something else entirely.

"No I mean actually talk asshole." I say standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him up to.

"Ahh noooo not that" Eric says dramatically as I pull him down the hall.

Anna pov

Once back inside the guest room I walk over and sit on the bed with my back against the pillows.

"Come here and sit with me Eric." I say patting the spot beside me.

He walks over without a word sitting next to me.

"I need you to tell me how this is going to go. Every detail." I say reaching over to take his hand.

"I don't really know how to say it without it sounding completely terrible to you." He says squeezing my hand.

"I'm going to die Eric. It doesn't really matter how you say it at this point." I say with a slight laugh.

"Well, my plan is to quickly snap your neck. I can't imagine you will feel anything that way. I can't promise that obviously because I only have experience with the way I went." He says as I look at him and he closes his eyes like he is remembering it all.

"Did you feel anything?" I ask scared of his answer.

"Babe let's not do that okay. When it's over I will answer whatever you want to know. But not now. This is about you" he says opening his eyes to look into mine.

"Okay. So after it's done what happens? Will I just randomly appear there with you?" I ask going back to the subject of me.

"Well, I'm not real sure of that one either. I don't really remember how long it took. All of a sudden I was just back with Dylan like nothing had even happened." He says trying to be as honest as possible.

I nod my head in response trying to hide my nervousness.

"But don't worry. I'll be there when you make it back to me. I won't leave you I promise." He says leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"You better not!" I say shocked because I wasn't even thinking about that.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be pacing the floor waiting to get you back here so I can make some of those fantasies come true for you." He says with a smirk.

"Of course you go there" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't act like that won't be the first thing you want to do. We won't have a reason to leave this room again for a very long time." He says wiggling his eyebrows at me and pushing me down onto my back while rolling on top of me.

"Your so beautiful Anna. I can't wait for you to be mine." He says looking down at me.

"I'm already yours Eric" I say back looking up at him.

"Officially mine. Better?" He says.

"I was yours long before I knew it." I reply grabbing the back of his head to bring his lips to mine.

"Nope. No more cold kisses for you" he says pulling away.

"Umm scuse me! Kiss me you asshole!" I say grabbing at his shirt to bring him back.

"Fine. But last one." He says smiling into my lips.

Ellie POV

We stay on the couch where we are. Suddenly the air feels a lot thicker. 

“Dylan I want to go in your arms but I don’t think I want to hear how you’ll do it. Just please try not to hurt me.” I say without hesitation. He looks at me and lets the back of his hand run past my cheek. 

“I promise, my love” he says with sweet eyes. I nod my head and place myself against his chest. “Thank you so much for the ring, you are my whole entire world” he tells me. 

“You’re welcome my sweets. This is the strangest reality I could ever dream off though” I say laying there against his silent chest, then it hits me. In not too long my own chest would be just as still. “What happens when I’m dead?” I ask Dylan.

“All I remember is appearing back with Eric. I was disoriented and scared at first but that changed quick enough. You’ll have me, I’ll be waiting for you so you won’t be alone and I’ll hold you until you’re ready for me to let go” he says holding me gently. The song Beautiful by the Smashing Pumpkins plays in his head. 

“I can’t believe that in a little while you’re not gonna be cold to me anymore” I say to him.  _ We’ll finally be one.  _

“We sure will be my love” Dylan answers  _ you just let me know when you’re ready to be completely one with me _ he says and a chuckle escaped his lips. I look up at his perfect blue eyes.  _ I can’t imagine it being long, you have no idea how much I want to feel you.  _

“Drunk you gave me a pretty good idea” he says laughing but then the laughing stops. 

“Eric’s telling me we should go empty the house so you two can come there” he lets me know. 

“Alright you two go do that and Anna and I can get ready” I say as if we’re going on another donut run. Not long after Anna and Eric come walking back to us. 

Anna and  Ellie POV

Seeing Dylan walk away with Eric to the front door as if they're actually going to open it to leave gives me a weird sensation in my stomach "they're going to chase away the people in Eric's house... This is going to really fucking happen soon" I say looking at Anna.

"Don't freak me out about it anymore than I already am. I'm trying my best to keep the bigger picture in mind here"

"Yeah sorry I'm just a little fucked up right now. Did you talk with Eric, are you good with how it's all gonna be?" I ask concerned as always.

"As good as I'm going to get I guess. He made no promises about it not hurting, he said he couldn't. But I'm just hoping it's over with really fast at least."

"Yeah same here. I didn't wanna know what and how Dylan will do it. If I know it's gonna freak me out too bad" I say looking at my hands "so what do we do now?" I ask her.

"I guess all that's left to do is go make ourselves look pretty for the afterlife! I know exactly what I'm going to wear."

"Make ourselves look pretty for the afterlife what a fucking wild concept. I have a pretty good idea myself. Let's get changed together, as if we're going out for a concert one last time" I say smirking at my friend.

"Absolutely. I have to go grab my bag out of the guest room. Want me to come to Dylan's room or the bathroom?"

"Let's do this in front of the big mirror in the bathroom. I have to get some stuff from Dylan's room and meet you there" and just like that we walk off to get our stuff before we meet back up in the bathroom.

"Okay I think I've got everything. Makeup included. I'm going out looking good as fuck I swear!"

"That's the plan girl" I start to change into a short skirt, really showing off my leg game and the AOL remake shirt I got myself a long time ago. "What are you wearing, Anna?" I ask just as she starts to undress.

"You'll see! Turn around with your back to me and I'll do the same and we will show each other once we are dressed!"

"Okay okay" I say absolutely excited in this moment we share here together. "Are you almost done?" I ask after a short pause.

"oh I'm done. And pretty happy with my choice if I do say so myself!"

"Jeeeesus Anna going out with a bang I see. Holy shit, he's gonna flip his shit when he sees you wear that. In the best of ways that is" I say looking at her natural selection shirt.

"I had to girl. And the leggings and converse are a given. I'm glad you are confident enough to spend eternity in a skirt! You look frikkin amazing!"

"Yeah like you I had to. Give him something to look at" then my nerves start to kick in "holy shit Anna, I hope they're back soon my nerves are starting to get the better of me here" I tell my best of friends.

"Yeah girl same. I need to get this over with as soon as possible and get back here to.. uh.. well consummate the marriage I guess!"

"Consummate the marriage, honestly I can't with you. I would have given anything to read Eric's mind when he saw the ring" I say laughing.

"Oh gawd me to!! He was probably freaking the hell out! He put on though so at least there's that."

"It'll grow on him, I mean he has fucking eternity" I say while we walk out of the bathroom together .

"I'm sure it will. He hasn't taken it off yet anyways..." Before I can finish my sentence we hear both boys yelling out from downstairs.

"Anna Ellie! Let's do this!"

We look at each other and I can feel my heart starting to race a million miles within my chest, judging from the look on Anna's face so is hers. I take her hand in mine "let's go meet them" and together we walk to meet our destiny.

As we walk down the stairs hand in hand I can see the look on Eric's face when he sees what I'm wearing.

"Holy fuck." He says with wide eyes.

"Is that a good holy fuck or a bad holy fuck?" I ask as I walk to stand right in front of him.

"You are fucking perfect" he says as he brings his lips down to meet mine.

"I thought you said no more cold kisses?" I ask smiling up at him.

"This was a special occasion" he says smiling at me like crazy.

Dylan's eyes go over me from top to bottom, lingering in all the right places. "Perfection is what you are" he says before he lifts me slightly off the floor for a big hug and kiss. "Soon we'll both be warm or cold" I say with a frown "doesn't matter which just that it's gonna be us" I say with a nervous smile. He picks up on it "soon indeed, before you know it we're one" he says pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Well. Let's do this." I say looking over at Ellie for reassurance.

"I'm beyond ready. You guys good?" Eric asks as he takes me hand and we walk over to Ellie and Dylan.

"Yes we are" I say for the both of us. Looking at Anna, Eric and Dylan I try so hard to keep my emotions in check. "Lets go" Dylan says reading my mind. Walking outside I look at Anna "who is driving?"

"I'm gonna need you to drive. I'm shaking like a damn leaf." I say as I hold onto Eric's hand tight walking towards the car.

"Want us to go on over?", Eric asks directing it towards both of us.

"No! Please ride with me!" I say pleadingly.

"Okay babe. Try to calm down though" he says while pulling me into a side hug.

"Good I need to push out my thoughts and get my last dose of therapy driving" I say with a smile as I grab the keys from the table. "No need for a coat anymore" I say smiling as I take Dylan's hand and let him calm me down as best as he can at the moment. Getting in the car we all settle down and when I turn the key around and feel the engine purr for me I feel a lot less emotional already. "Hold my hand" Dylan tells me as we get on the road. "Yes sir" I say holding onto his hand as tight as I can.

Once at Eric's house Ellie leaves the keys in the ignition for whoever may find the car and we all go inside together and down to the basement.

"Ellie can I please have one more warm hug from you?" I ask trying not to cry.

Without wasting a second I grab a hold of my own Anna, wrapping my arms around her as tight as I can "don't cry baby, us being together on the other side is the best after life I could have wished for" close to her ear I say "and then we also have our boys" emphasizing on the word our. When we let go I feel my body starting to shake almost uncontrollably as I watch Anna walk away with the love of all her lives.

Ellie POV

When Anna is out of sight I turn to look at Dylan. I feel my heart hugging the back of my throat. “I’m so scared” I admit to Dylan. “We met in the craziest of ways and not even a week ago, this is completely insane” I say with a big smile. Dylan takes the last step towards me, lets his hand rest on my lower back and his forehead against mine. 

“We met years ago, in a dream is where I found you” Dylan says placing a cold kiss on my forehead. “Now I get to keep you with me forever” he says dreamily.  _ Don’t tell me when you do it. _ His hands run up my back and he nods “I won’t baby” he holds me so close against his chest that I feel myself sink into his arms. His hand goes up to the back of my head and he starts to leave a trail of flutter kisses running over my cheek and all the way down in my neck, I let my head fall back to give him access. His cold lips send shivers down my spine. A sharp pain flashes through my neck. 

I feel myself stumble backwards “Dylan… Anna” I yell out disoriented.

“Baby, I’m here hey hey calm down” I hear Dylan say to my right. I turn to look that way and suddenly my eyes feel a lot sharper and I see Dylan look at me with the brightest eyes I’ve ever seen on anybody. “Dylan where am I?” I ask having no clue what just happened.

“You’re with me now, I need you to promise me not to look to your left baby” he says extending his hand but I start to frown and do as he specifically asked me not to do. What I see there shakes me to my core, I place my hands in front of my mouth and look back at Dylan. On the floor is my body, lifeless. Dylan takes a step forward and pulls me into his arms. He’s warm,  _ he’s warm.  _ I look up at Dylan’s beautiful face and he starts to smile “we’re together now, it’s us always” he says pulling me closer to him. I press my face into his chest and feel his calm wash over me. “I love you, I love you” I say as he holds me.  _ I always have and always will.  _ “Don’t let me go I beg of you” I say trying not to panic.

“Never” he says kissing my head over and over again, our arms wrapped around each other.

Anna POV

Alone in the familiar room in the basement with the boy who so quickly stole my heart, we stand staring at each other in silence both knowing what has to happen.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, but are you sure about this?" He asks reaching out to take my hand in his.

"If it means that I can stay with you for eternity then I'm not backing out Eric." I say squeezing his hand with tears running down my face.

He nods his head with a serious look on his face before quickly placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm gonna need you to do it quick. Please don't let me feel anything" I say trying to hide all emotions from him. My insides are screaming at me violently. I'm not second guessing this decision at all, there's nothing left in this world for me after Ellie is gone anyways. But I admit to myself that I am wholeheartedly terrified.

"Don't be scared Anna. I can't promise that you won't feel anything but trust me when I tell you that it will be over with before you know it. Speaking from experience and all." He says with a soft laugh pulling me out of my thoughts.

"How are you going to do it?" I ask nervously.

"Well. I was thinking that I would wrap my arms around you and hold you for a minute before I quickly snap your neck." He says coming around to stand behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I feel my breathing start to become labored as he holds me tightly with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Any last words Anna?" He says softly into my ear sending chills over my body for the last time.

"See you on the other side my mean boy" I say smiling.

He brings his hands up grabbing both sides of my head and turning me towards him.

I lean in for one final kiss and right as he parts my lips with his tongue he quickly twists my neck and all I feel is nothingness.

"Welcome back" I hear him say as I stand in the room looking down at my now lifeless body on the ground.

"Holy shit" is all I can get out.

"That took forever. I was starting to worry that you may have went the other way. Then I realized who I was talking about here." He says laughing as he walks over pulling me into a hug and dragging my eyes away from my body.

"Now you are stuck with me. I would apologize for that but I'm not going to." He says smiling into my neck as I hold onto him tightly and suddenly realize he isn't cold anymore.

"Anna? Say something" he says pulling away to look into my eyes.

"I don't know what to say right this minute." I reply back.

"Now who's speechless" he says with a soft laugh.

"Are you regretting your decision already? You haven't even been back a full five minutes, are you gonna leave me?" He says almost giving off a sense of panic with his words.

"Eric I died for you. If that doesn't show you how much I want to be with you then I don't know what else I could possibly do." I say pulling him back into me.

"Can you maybe just hold me for a while?" I ask into his chest.

"I'll hold you for all eternity Anna" he says back softly.


	6. Hello warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers,
> 
> We are once again back with a chapter, sorry for the delay. Life got in the way of writing since our timezones are complete shit together! 
> 
> <3

Anna pov

I'm laughing so hard as Eric carries me down the hall over his shoulder that I can't even fight him to put me down. Once we make it inside the guest room he kicks the door closed and throws me down on the bed.

"You are something else" he says as he stands beside the bed looking down at me as I lay on my back still laughing.

"Oh come on! You know that shit was funny!" I say.

"Okay it was kind of funny. If it was anybody but you two doing it then not so much." He says putting his hands on his hips and grinning down at me.

"Come here baby" I say as I reach my arms out to him.

"Baby? What happened to asshole, or better yet mean boy?" He says as he takes a step towards the bed and falls down on top of me holding himself up with his arms.

"Oh I'm sure those will still come out every now and then. But right now I'm gonna call you baby" I say looking up at him and I watch as his tongue comes out slowly licking his lips.

"Don't start something you can't finish, and right now you can't finish it. So put that tongue back in your mouth." I say as I stare at his lips.

"Right now? So maybe later then?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I roll my eyes in response thinking he probably already knows my answer from eavesdropping into my head.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Tell me what you are going to do Anna." He says as he rolls over on his side beside me on the bed.

"Oh don't play dumb. I know you well enough to know that you listened in on everything between me and Ellie." I reply.

"Actually we didn't. I haven't been in your head all night. I've been trying to let you figure it out on your own. I don't want to pressure you. I shouldn't have to begin with. I just wanted you to know how bad I want you to stay with me." He says as he pulls me into him wrapping his arms around me.

"You aren't just trying to get laid?" I ask with the alcohol still affecting my brain.

"Don't say that shit. I love you Anna. I don't care if we ever have sex." He says and I can tell how strained he said it and it makes me laugh.

"You are not as good of a liar as everyone tried to say you are!" I say shaking my head.

"I mean it's kinda hard to say some shit like that when you are pressed against me like this." He says as he presses into me harder revealing the growing situation in his pants.

"Damn baby. I wish I could help with that" I say seductively.

"We better change the subject or you are gonna have to." He says with a laugh.

"Well change it then" I say knowing where it's going to go.

"Are you gonna stay with me, make me the happiest.. well, whatever I am.. in the world? Or are you going to leave me and let me roam around being pissed off for eternity?" He asks while pushing far enough away from me that he can look at my face but still have his arms wrapped around me.

"I never want to leave your side Eric Harris. I want to stay right here forever. Even if you are this cold afterwards." I say as I pull him back to me.

"So that's a yes? We are doing this?" He asks holding me tighter.

"That's an absolute yes" I say into his neck.

"Not just because you are drunk?" He says holding on tightly.

"Ask me again in the morning and I will tell you the same thing. I'm so scared. But I'm saying yes to eternity with you." I say with tears rolling down my face.

"Babe are you crying? Don't do that" he says pushing away to look down at me.

I bury my face in his chest when the tears just won't stop.

"Hey I get it. I know exactly how you are feeling. But I promise we will make it as quick as possible okay?" He says sounding worried while running his hand through my hair.

"I'm not just crying because I'm scared Eric. I'm so happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Not only do I get you I also get Ellie forever. I love you but she will always have a piece of my heart. She saved me in more ways than I can even explain. She has been there for me when nobody else was. I'm just happy and scared and completely overwhelmed. And so drunk." I say still crying.

"Go to sleep Anna. We can talk some more in the morning" he says positioning us to where he is on his back and my head is on his shoulder with my leg draped across his hips.

I nod in response. I close my eyes and just before I fall asleep he squeezes me a little tighter.

"I love you Anna" he whispers.

"I love you more Eric." I reply softly as I fall into a deep sleep.

Ellie POV

I’m awake, but not fully. I try to keep turning around a bit hoping to fall back asleep deeper. My head is pounding and my stomach feels absolutely gross and painful. No longer able to deny that I’m awake I try opening my eyes. They will not listen, trying to make a sound doesn’t work either.  _ Good Morning beautiful  _ it sounds in my head, this makes my painful head smile.  _ Morning to you too baby.  _

_ It’s all the same these days, morning evening  _ Dylan says and I hear him shift in his chair I think.

_ Yes I’m in the chair. _

_ Have you been watching me sleep?  _

_ For years now, yes.  _

“Hmm that’s a little creepy babe” I say with a groggy voice. He chuckles “Yeah well, I’m a ghost remember, creepy is what we do best”.

“My head feels like it’s gonna explode” I say while trying to push myself up. “Oh God that’s the shittiest of things I could have said” I say properly opening my eyes to find Dylan smirking in the chair, he comes up slowly and sits besides me on the bed. “I’ve heard worse things” Dylan says looking at me like I’m the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“That’s because you are” he says with a small chuckle.

“Like this though? Hair a mess, breath lethal amongst numerous other things.” I say peeking at Dylan through my slightly opened eyes. 

“Always” he says leaning in to give me a kiss on my forehead.

“Oh God that feels good, the cold.” I say taking his hand placing it over my forehead and eyes as I sink back in the bed. Dylan is laughing. “Are you using my hand as a help for a hangover?” he asks amused.

“I don’t want to answer that” I say with a big smile “but what I will say is that I’m going to brush my teeth before my breath kills me” instantly regretting my choice of words. “Oh dear God” I say while getting up making Dylan laugh. Throwing the covers up showing him myself in just a top and my hipster. I don’t think much of it and walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth, drink some water and splash some in my face. When I walk back I remember Eric is here as well and maybe I should have covered myself before stepping out. 

“Yeah Anna will kick my ass if I so much as accidentally saw you like that, get back in your room young lady” Eric yells from downstairs making me laugh actually. He’s right she would. I hurry myself back in the room to see Dylan sitting with an odd facial expression. 

“Are you like Anna?” I ask walking up to him. He looks at my legs and the rest of my exposed body.

_ I’m afraid I’m worse  _ it sounds in my head. He’s in the chair and I make my way over to him and gently place myself in his lap. My ass on his right leg and my feet pulled up on the other while my arms rest around his neck, he makes himself comfortable and places his left hand on my legs.  _ There is nothing anyone has on you baby  _ I let him know. 

_ But there were others and they touched you  _ it sounds in my head and immediately after  _ shit I’m sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it just kinda slipped through. _ I start to chuckle and place a kiss on his lips, his posture changes into one a lot more relaxed when I let myself sink into the kiss while the cold anywhere but his lips keeps spreading over me. “Did I behave while drunk because not everything is as clear to me” I ask after I managed to pull myself away from him. He starts to laugh.

“Well you thought that since the alcohol numbed you we might and I quote finally fuck like animals” I facepalm myself “I didn't think it was such a good idea” he says with a chuckle. 

“I am so sorry, anything else?” I ask with frowned brows not sure if I want to know. His hand goes up and down my leg and eventually up to my ass “gaawd that’s cold” I say smiling against his smiling lips before he kisses me.  _ Well you got very vocal about some parts of my journal and Eric was here for it all. _

“Oh no” I say looking at him, he licks his lips and his hand goes back down all the way to drawing circles on my feet.. He looks at me with a brow raised high “Oh hell no did I… Oh my god I’m so sorry” 

“You wanted to know if I still liked bdsm now that I’m dead and you said some other explicit things” he says with a small smirk. 

“Of course I did” and then I get up “sorry it’s too cold” I say getting back under the covers. He’s grinning _ I can’t wait for that to not be an issue anymore. You and me both, I just want us as one.  _

“You keep amazing me every step of the way” and then for the first time he says out loud “I love you so much” I start to smile like crazy.

“I love you more” I say to him in return. He comes back to sit next to the bed, crouched down, takes my hands in his  _ Impossible, I love you most. _

“We need to get out of this room” I say giving him a long list of naughty reasons why.

_ Let’s go right now before we scare Anna to death with another cold friend _ Dylan thinks with his morbid sense of humor.

“Not funny dude” I say laughing. “Now you go and see if Anna’s awake or make Eric wake her up while I take a shower and about 12 painkillers for my head.” I say with a still pounding head. Dylan looks at me very amused and I add “please” hangovers do not do me well.

Anna pov

Waking up and opening my eyes is the most painful thing. My head is pounding and I feel like I could drink a whole lake right now. 

"How ya feeling?" I hear Eric say from beside me on the bed.

"Uggggh don't talk so loud dude" I say rolling onto my back and putting my arm over my eyes.

"Yeah I don't miss that feeling at all." He says with a laugh.

"I don't even remember walking into this room or getting into bed" I say as I roll into him on my side now burying my face into his side.

"That's because you didn't. I carried you in here and threw your drunk ass on the bed after I couldn't take anymore of you two making fun of us." He says with a small laugh.

"Making fun of you? Nahh we wouldn't have done that" I say while trying to remember what he is talking about.

"Oh yeah okay. You wouldn't have sat and copied all of our one liners and shit. Never you two." He says sarcastically.

"Oh shit. Did we really? That's fucking great!" I say starting to laugh but stopping when my head starts to pound harder.

"Oh yeah real great." He says placing his cold hand on the side of my face to help cool me off.

"Ooh God that feels so good" I moan out as soon as he comes in contact with my skin.

"Uhhh and on that note we have to get out of this bed" he says quickly removing his hand and trying to push me off of him.

"Ughhh why?" I say trying to pull his coldness back to me.

"Because you moaning like that is going to be a problem for the both of us soon" he says seriously.

"Is that so?" I ask laughing when I realize what he's talking about.

"Don't tempt me. Get up woman. I can hear your stomach growling." He replies as he pulls me out of the bed and onto my unsteady feet.

"Buuuut daaaaad five more minutes please" I say dramatically trying to get back in the bed.

"I mean, you can call me daddy if that's what your into and all. But I'm not letting you get back in that bed Anna" he says smiling while grabbing me up again.

"Okay okay. I'm up. I need clothes. Did you take my pants off of me?" I ask looking down and realizing I'm only in my underwear.

"As agonizing as it was, yes I did." He says pulling me into his chest.

"Can we talk about what you said to me last night now that you are sober?" He asks with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Refresh my memory." I say back.

"You said yes to everything Anna. Annnd you called me baby which was a little weird and a little hot" he says smiling into my neck.

"Well baby, drunk me meant what she said. It was a yes before I even started drinking." I reply as I move us to where I can get to his mouth but before I can kiss him his cold hand goes between our mouths.

"Nu uh. Go brush your teeth woman" he says with a smirk.

"Fine!" I respond pushing him away from me.

After I dig through my bag and find some clothes for the day I head up stairs to get a shower while Eric hunts down some Tylenol for me.

Once Ellie and I are both fully medicated and feeling a lot better, we all pile into the family room again to get everything out in the open.

Ellie POV

“You guys are going to have to deal with each other without me” I say getting up and pulling my pants up. 

“Excuse me?” Dylan says pulling me back down. “Babe I need donuts, at least 12” I say looking at him. He pulls a pout and then nods his head. “You’re going to eat donuts in front of us?” Dylan asks me highly unamused.

“Yeah, yeah definitely” I say smiling “I’m sorry babe but my body needs donuts and I may even bring one for Anna as well” I say looking over at my friend.

“You come back with only one donut for me and I’ll remodel your face” she says.

“Why are we friends again?’ I ask her getting up again for a second attempt to go get donuts. When she starts talking I put my fingers in my ears and yell “I can’t hear you” I see her face getting red. She can’t stand it when I do that.  _ I’ll be right back baby, you keep those two in check. _

“Ellie I’d say you should go fuck yourself if I didn't think big guy here would go mental in me” Eric says pointing at me.

“What did she say?” Anna says and just like that I walk out the door ready to get in the car and score me some donuts. 

Picking out donuts I decide to take two of each. It’s not like I need to watch my budget anymore. That feels absolutely amazing. Outside of the store with my million donuts I see the mall and decide to head in for some things. I have my mind set on a gift for Anna and the boys. Going by myself worked out just fine. It doesn’t take me long to get exactly what I want. Out of money and a huge smile on my face as I walk back with my presents and donuts, snacks, drinks everything I need and wanted. As soon as I drive up to the house a feeling of belonging washes over me. “I’m home”.

Green emerald teardrop ring for Anna&Ellie and gold wedding rings boys. 

Anna pov

Once Ellie left to gets us some donuts I sat quietly on the couch not really knowing what to say to these two together after mine and Ellie's shenanigans from the night before.

"Sooo Anna?" Dylan says bringing me back to the present.

"Hmmm?" I respond looking his way slowly.

"I was pretty shocked that you weren't immediately on board with everything. Me and Reb both kinda figured you'd jump out the nearest window as soon as he mentioned" he says with a laugh.

"Not cool dude" Eric responds shooting Dylan a glare.

"Nahh I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that I'm glad you came around to the idea. I know your evil twin would be lost without you here to. Not to mention my friend here." He says motioning towards Eric.

"That's better." Eric says nodding his head.

"Yeah, can we wait and talk about all this when Ellie gets back please?" I ask feeling a little nervous.

"You changing your mind?" Eric says coming to sit beside me on the couch.

"No, nothing like that. I just feel like she should be here for all the details. And I need all the details before I can talk about it openly." I say back to Eric.

"I guess I get that" he responds while squeezing my thigh.

"So I guess this will kind of be like a marriage then huh?" I ask smiling over at him.

"Oh God woman. You and this whole marriage thing" he says rolling his eyes at me.

"I mean she's kinda right though Reb. They are gonna be stuck with us forever so might as well call it that." Dylan says back smiling like a idiot.

"See.. together forever baby!" I say poking Eric in the side trying to loosen myself back up.

:It does things to me when you call me that: I hear in my head.

:Mmm what kind of things baby: I send back while licking my lips.

"Uh hello! I can hear you. Might as well say the shit out loud" Dylan says with wide eyes causing Eric to laugh and my to blush like crazy.

"Where the hell is my woman? I'm starting to feel like the 3rd wheel at my own damn house" he says looking out the window behind him impatiently.

"Knowing Ellie she got sidetracked. She can never just go for what she was supposed to." I respond as I lay my down on the couch with my head in Eric's lap.

"Play with my hair" I demand moving my head around trying to make him.

"I don't listen to your demands woman." He responds matter of factly.

"Mmmm please??" I plead with him.

"Nope" he responds with a small laugh.

"Baaaaaaaby" I beg.

"Fine woman stop your shit. And don't think that will always work for you" he says as he starts to run his hand through my hair causing me to purr.

"You are full of shit Reb. Of course that will always work for you." Dylan laughs out.

"Dylan shut up" Eric says back causing me to start laughing hysterically.

"Oh God you've done it now" Dylan says shaking his head at me.

Ellie walks in the door in the middle of my hysterics looking awfully confused.

"Did you two break my friend? What the hell is so funny?" She says starting to laugh just because I am.

"Don't even ask. Did you just fucking snort?" Eric says pushing me off of his lap a little too hard causing me to hit the floor and I just curl into the fetal position and continue my laughing fit.

"Jesus Anna I'm sorry!" Eric yells out as he tries to pull me back on the couch with no luck.

"Is she drunk again?!" Dylan says causing Ellie to start back up with her laughter to.

Anna and  Ellie  POV

"Girl you missed it! You would be down here in the floor with me if you had been here 2 minutes sooner!!" I say trying to stop my laughter as I pull myself back onto the couch beside Eric.

"Do we really want to deal with these two forever man??" Eric says smiling at me.

"Yes you do Eric" I tell him with a smile as I go in to give Dylan a sweet kiss of hello. "You were gone too long, leaving me with Ren and Stimpy" Dylan says laughing. "Sorry babe, you'll soon know that I always get sidetracked by anything really." I place the donuts on the table "I'm here to feed you feral girl"

"Gimme!" I say grabbing the first donut I can get my hands on. I take a huge bite of the chocolate covered goodness closing my eyes in our bliss.

"This is the best thing I've ever had in my mouth!" I say only exaggerating a little.

"Ha! You don't even want me to comment on that. Here let me get that for you" Eric says smiling as he wipes chocolate off my face with his finger.

"Have mercy and don't, Eric" I say starting with a banana and sprinkled donut. "Oh dear god these are too good" I say taking a seat next to Dylan who happily watches me munch away. "Eric you better get her a bib, she can't eat properly if her life depends on it" I say already in my last bite.

"Hey, I like to enjoy my food. If that means making a mess then oh fucking well" I say as I finish off the last bite and go for another one.

"You two fight like sisters. You sure your not related?" Eric chimes in.

"She wishes" I say leaning back into Dylan with my second donut "glazed donuts will always be the best" I say as I press myself as much against Dylan as I can. His arm around me holding my knees. "Hmm oh crap" now I'm spilling all over the place, shit this glazing is too runny" I say hanging the donut above my tongue to let it drip on there. Completely unaware of the scene I'm creating here. "So good though" I say with my mouth full as I look at Anna and Eric. Their faces should be my first clue.

"Girl no. Noooooo!" I say with a mixture of shock and disgust on my face.

"Holy fuck. Ummm. Wow" Eric says turning his head from the scene playing out in front of him.

"WHAT?" I ask shocked at their reactions. Then I hear Dylan in my head  _ Baby are trying to drive me mad in a room full of people? _ I look at Anna who's holding her hands in front of her mouth trying not to laugh. His hand lowers to the back of my thigh and he squeezes me tight  _ you're killing me with your drippy glazing porn _ . "OH MY GOD" I squeal placing both my hands in front of my face. "Eric is right maybe you two should run while you can" I say muffled from behind my hands

"I mean now that the shock has settled please continue. I'm rather enjoying the show!" I say laughing as I finish my last donut and lean back pulling Eric with me.

"Am.. am I allowed to say that to?" Eric says nervously causing me to push him back off away from me.

"No the fuck you are not!" I yell at him.

"What she said motherfucker" Dylan adds to Anna's last words. "Oh dear God, don't attack him I'm the porn star here apparently" I say grabbing another donut. I see Anna looking at me "relax I'll leave the glazed ones for in the bedroom" making myself laugh now.

"Yeah you do that you fucking freak" I say back trying to act as mad as I can.

"Are you really mad at me?" Eric says still looking my way.

"Maybe so. Mean boy." I say back glaring at him.

"Well damn. Guess it's back to that then." He says as I grab his shirt pulling him back to me.

"Shut up and hold me baby" I say letting a small laugh escape.

"Wait back up, baby? When did that happen?" I ask looking at Dylan. He smiles and says "somewhere in bed" he says with a smirk. "So Eric can't say shit about me but you're allowed to listen to her thoughts in bed?" I ask with my brows raised. Dylan looks a little lost and his mouth opens but before he can say anything I say "alright I can't play like that" Dylan licks his lips. "You're a lot more cruel than you look" Eric says with a smile "I can dig that, who knew there were two girls so demented that they'd fit us so perfectly" he says kissing Anna's head.

"I mean obviously you two knew. And not to bring down the mood or anything but we have some shit to talk about here." I say.

"Yeah guess we better get it all out there. I'm ready to get this shit going 

so I can touch my demented girl" Eric responds squeezing me tighter.

"Eric could you try to at least pretend to have a little tact in you. Jesus I think we should let the girls see what and how they feel is best. Goddamn Anna you sure he's the one for you?" Dylan asks with a chuckle. "Starboii have you met her?" I ask him dropping my head back against his chest looking up at his face, he looks down with a smile. "I do agree with what he said, what do you think, Anna?" I ask her

"If I'm being honest, which I might as well be at this point, then I'm ready to get this shit going to. For exactly the same reasons as my soon to be lover here." I say as I look at Eric biting my lip.

"Fuuuuuuck yes what she said" he says looking down at me.

"Holy shit" I say sitting up straight "I need to hear from you Anna that you understand this is not just about getting laid to these boys, it's commitment. Like a marriage but one without divorce, are you, Anna and you two for that matter really ready for this?" I ask looking at everyone.

"Oh chill out Ellie we get that. We both know how we feel about each other. The sex is just a very, very good added bonus" I say still worked up from the words Eric was just whispering into my ear.

"Yeah this girl right here is it for me. And she seems to think I'm it for her to which makes me very happy. So yeah we are ready." Eric replies.

I turn to look at Dylan "are you sure you won't regret me?" I ask with a small smile. His hands find a way to either side of my face, freezing my anxious body. He leans in and presses a kiss on my lips "after what I saw you do to that donut I think so" he says laughing, making me laugh and Anna and Eric react in disgust. "All jokes aside, there is no one I'd rather have by my side then you." So I nodd "it's decided today is the day we die"

"TODAY?!" I ask sitting straight up.

"Fuck yeah Ellie I like the way you think. Let's do this!" Eric says also sitting up for different reasons.

"I DON'T KNOW" I yell back looking at Anna "YOU SAID LET'S GET THIS SHIT GOING" my panic makes Eric and Dylan look at each other a little confused. "I mean it doesn't have to be today but you're right let's not wait too long. Maybe we take till the end of today to fix our shit and do what we have to and make either the end of today or tomorrow our last day"

"No." I say sitting back again.

"Today it is. I don't know why I even reacted like that. The longer we wait the more time I have to get scared. I'm ready. But how? And where?" I ask looking between the three of them for answers.

"I'll take care of the how for you babe. Don't worry about that" he says turning so he can kiss my cheek.

I look at Dylan and he doesn't even have to say or think anything for me to know he understands me. "Today is it." I say my eyes still on Dylan and I can't help but feel a sort of twisted excitement. "I think we should go to Eric's house. People will find us there and with any luck the people will leave and it never gets sold again." I say placing my hands in front of my mouth.

"We of course are going there. End it where it started." I say looking at Eric questioningly.

"Those people are gonna run for the hills when they find two bodies in the basement. Me and V are gonna have to go scare them out of there so you two can get in so they may not even make it that long to find you. I'm liking where this is going though" he says nodding at me for approval.

"That's settled then" Dylan says placing a kiss on my temple. A silence falls over us and I'm the first to break it. "Before we even start the last things there is something I have for us all" I say

"Okay?" I say looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You got us presents?" Eric asks looking excited

"Don't read my mind let it be a surprise" I say to both boys as I get up. "I left it in the car give me a minute" and I go out to get the little bag. Walking back in I see the question marks on their faces. "Alright are you ready, I have one gift for everyone, me included. All my savings got spend today" I say with a big smile.

"What the hell is she up to?" I ask out loud as she walks out the door.

"Who knows. I hope it's something cool though." Eric says while picking at his hands.

"Here is one little box for you and one for Eric. One for my Starboii and myself" I say putting them on the table in front of me as I sat down next to Dylan. "Now everybody close their eyes so I can open them and no peeking"

I look at Eric and shrug my shoulders as I close my eyes with him following.

I open the boxes and put them on the table. In two of them is a green emerald teardrop shaped golden ring. One for Anna and one for me. In the other two boxes is a gold male ring. One for Eric to match Anna and one for Dylan to match me. "Alright nobody is allowed to laugh at me for doing this. Open your eyes everybody" and I sit back so I can watch their reactions.

"oh shit! Those are freaking gorgeous!!!" I yell out leaning over to look at the rings.

"So these are like.. our wedding rings?" Eric asks looking confused and a tad unamused.

"Call them what you want. I bought them as a token for all of us. We're in this together, to stay together and I wanted to seal that in this old fashioned way. I don't know I'm a hopeless romantic" I say shrugging as I turn to look at Dylan "do you like it?" I ask extremely insecure. He comes closer to my face and places his thumb on my left cheek "I love it" he simply states making me breath a little easier. "And I just had to buy the same once for us dude, I just had to" I say winking at Anna.

"I would have been pissed if you didn't!" I say putting the ring on my finger and holding my hand out.

"Thank you so much girl I seriously love it!" I say smiling at her.

"Eric stop being weird. Put your ring on, say thank you to Ellie, and then your vows to me!" I say trying not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah give it here" he says as he reaches over grabbing his and slides it on his finger.

"Thanks Ellie. It's pretty cool." He says looking down at his hand.

Dylan, romantic like me takes out mine and places it not on my ring finger but on my middle finger "when the time is right I'll place this on your ring finger" a kiss follows and I do the same with his. "You're all welcome, I had to blow my hard earned money somehow. I couldn't just let that go to waste" I say laughing as I look at the four of us.

"Not to interrupt all the sweetness coming from over there but I kinda want to steal my man for a little while. We need to talk about some things" I say to Ellie and Dylan.

"Sure babe, let's go talk" Eric says insinuating that I'm meaning something else entirely.

"No I mean actually talk asshole." I say standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him up to.

"Ahh noooo not that" Eric says dramatically as I pull him down the hall.

Anna pov

Once back inside the guest room I walk over and sit on the bed with my back against the pillows.

"Come here and sit with me Eric." I say patting the spot beside me.

He walks over without a word sitting next to me.

"I need you to tell me how this is going to go. Every detail." I say reaching over to take his hand.

"I don't really know how to say it without it sounding completely terrible to you." He says squeezing my hand.

"I'm going to die Eric. It doesn't really matter how you say it at this point." I say with a slight laugh.

"Well, my plan is to quickly snap your neck. I can't imagine you will feel anything that way. I can't promise that obviously because I only have experience with the way I went." He says as I look at him and he closes his eyes like he is remembering it all.

"Did you feel anything?" I ask scared of his answer.

"Babe let's not do that okay. When it's over I will answer whatever you want to know. But not now. This is about you" he says opening his eyes to look into mine.

"Okay. So after it's done what happens? Will I just randomly appear there with you?" I ask going back to the subject of me.

"Well, I'm not real sure of that one either. I don't really remember how long it took. All of a sudden I was just back with Dylan like nothing had even happened." He says trying to be as honest as possible.

I nod my head in response trying to hide my nervousness.

"But don't worry. I'll be there when you make it back to me. I won't leave you I promise." He says leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"You better not!" I say shocked because I wasn't even thinking about that.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be pacing the floor waiting to get you back here so I can make some of those fantasies come true for you." He says with a smirk.

"Of course you go there" I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Don't act like that won't be the first thing you want to do. We won't have a reason to leave this room again for a very long time." He says wiggling his eyebrows at me and pushing me down onto my back while rolling on top of me.

"Your so beautiful Anna. I can't wait for you to be mine." He says looking down at me.

"I'm already yours Eric" I say back looking up at him.

"Officially mine. Better?" He says.

"I was yours long before I knew it." I reply grabbing the back of his head to bring his lips to mine.

"Nope. No more cold kisses for you" he says pulling away.

"Umm scuse me! Kiss me you asshole!" I say grabbing at his shirt to bring him back.

"Fine. But last one." He says smiling into my lips.

Ellie POV

We stay on the couch where we are. Suddenly the air feels a lot thicker. 

“Dylan I want to go in your arms but I don’t think I want to hear how you’ll do it. Just please try not to hurt me.” I say without hesitation. He looks at me and lets the back of his hand run past my cheek. 

“I promise, my love” he says with sweet eyes. I nod my head and place myself against his chest. “Thank you so much for the ring, you are my whole entire world” he tells me. 

“You’re welcome my sweets. This is the strangest reality I could ever dream off though” I say laying there against his silent chest, then it hits me. In not too long my own chest would be just as still. “What happens when I’m dead?” I ask Dylan.

“All I remember is appearing back with Eric. I was disoriented and scared at first but that changed quick enough. You’ll have me, I’ll be waiting for you so you won’t be alone and I’ll hold you until you’re ready for me to let go” he says holding me gently. The song Beautiful by the Smashing Pumpkins plays in his head. 

“I can’t believe that in a little while you’re not gonna be cold to me anymore” I say to him.  _ We’ll finally be one.  _

“We sure will be my love” Dylan answers  _ you just let me know when you’re ready to be completely one with me _ he says and a chuckle escaped his lips. I look up at his perfect blue eyes.  _ I can’t imagine it being long, you have no idea how much I want to feel you.  _

“Drunk you gave me a pretty good idea” he says laughing but then the laughing stops. 

“Eric’s telling me we should go empty the house so you two can come there” he lets me know. 

“Alright you two go do that and Anna and I can get ready” I say as if we’re going on another donut run. Not long after Anna and Eric come walking back to us. 

Anna and  Ellie POV

Seeing Dylan walk away with Eric to the front door as if they're actually going to open it to leave gives me a weird sensation in my stomach "they're going to chase away the people in Eric's house... This is going to really fucking happen soon" I say looking at Anna.

"Don't freak me out about it anymore than I already am. I'm trying my best to keep the bigger picture in mind here"

"Yeah sorry I'm just a little fucked up right now. Did you talk with Eric, are you good with how it's all gonna be?" I ask concerned as always.

"As good as I'm going to get I guess. He made no promises about it not hurting, he said he couldn't. But I'm just hoping it's over with really fast at least."

"Yeah same here. I didn't wanna know what and how Dylan will do it. If I know it's gonna freak me out too bad" I say looking at my hands "so what do we do now?" I ask her.

"I guess all that's left to do is go make ourselves look pretty for the afterlife! I know exactly what I'm going to wear."

"Make ourselves look pretty for the afterlife what a fucking wild concept. I have a pretty good idea myself. Let's get changed together, as if we're going out for a concert one last time" I say smirking at my friend.

"Absolutely. I have to go grab my bag out of the guest room. Want me to come to Dylan's room or the bathroom?"

"Let's do this in front of the big mirror in the bathroom. I have to get some stuff from Dylan's room and meet you there" and just like that we walk off to get our stuff before we meet back up in the bathroom.

"Okay I think I've got everything. Makeup included. I'm going out looking good as fuck I swear!"

"That's the plan girl" I start to change into a short skirt, really showing off my leg game and the AOL remake shirt I got myself a long time ago. "What are you wearing, Anna?" I ask just as she starts to undress.

"You'll see! Turn around with your back to me and I'll do the same and we will show each other once we are dressed!"

"Okay okay" I say absolutely excited in this moment we share here together. "Are you almost done?" I ask after a short pause.

"oh I'm done. And pretty happy with my choice if I do say so myself!"

"Jeeeesus Anna going out with a bang I see. Holy shit, he's gonna flip his shit when he sees you wear that. In the best of ways that is" I say looking at her natural selection shirt.

"I had to girl. And the leggings and converse are a given. I'm glad you are confident enough to spend eternity in a skirt! You look frikkin amazing!"

"Yeah like you I had to. Give him something to look at" then my nerves start to kick in "holy shit Anna, I hope they're back soon my nerves are starting to get the better of me here" I tell my best of friends.

"Yeah girl same. I need to get this over with as soon as possible and get back here to.. uh.. well consummate the marriage I guess!"

"Consummate the marriage, honestly I can't with you. I would have given anything to read Eric's mind when he saw the ring" I say laughing.

"Oh gawd me to!! He was probably freaking the hell out! He put on though so at least there's that."

"It'll grow on him, I mean he has fucking eternity" I say while we walk out of the bathroom together .

"I'm sure it will. He hasn't taken it off yet anyways..." Before I can finish my sentence we hear both boys yelling out from downstairs.

"Anna Ellie! Let's do this!"

We look at each other and I can feel my heart starting to race a million miles within my chest, judging from the look on Anna's face so is hers. I take her hand in mine "let's go meet them" and together we walk to meet our destiny.

As we walk down the stairs hand in hand I can see the look on Eric's face when he sees what I'm wearing.

"Holy fuck." He says with wide eyes.

"Is that a good holy fuck or a bad holy fuck?" I ask as I walk to stand right in front of him.

"You are fucking perfect" he says as he brings his lips down to meet mine.

"I thought you said no more cold kisses?" I ask smiling up at him.

"This was a special occasion" he says smiling at me like crazy.

Dylan's eyes go over me from top to bottom, lingering in all the right places. "Perfection is what you are" he says before he lifts me slightly off the floor for a big hug and kiss. "Soon we'll both be warm or cold" I say with a frown "doesn't matter which just that it's gonna be us" I say with a nervous smile. He picks up on it "soon indeed, before you know it we're one" he says pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Well. Let's do this." I say looking over at Ellie for reassurance.

"I'm beyond ready. You guys good?" Eric asks as he takes me hand and we walk over to Ellie and Dylan.

"Yes we are" I say for the both of us. Looking at Anna, Eric and Dylan I try so hard to keep my emotions in check. "Lets go" Dylan says reading my mind. Walking outside I look at Anna "who is driving?"

"I'm gonna need you to drive. I'm shaking like a damn leaf." I say as I hold onto Eric's hand tight walking towards the car.

"Want us to go on over?", Eric asks directing it towards both of us.

"No! Please ride with me!" I say pleadingly.

"Okay babe. Try to calm down though" he says while pulling me into a side hug.

"Good I need to push out my thoughts and get my last dose of therapy driving" I say with a smile as I grab the keys from the table. "No need for a coat anymore" I say smiling as I take Dylan's hand and let him calm me down as best as he can at the moment. Getting in the car we all settle down and when I turn the key around and feel the engine purr for me I feel a lot less emotional already. "Hold my hand" Dylan tells me as we get on the road. "Yes sir" I say holding onto his hand as tight as I can.

Once at Eric's house Ellie leaves the keys in the ignition for whoever may find the car and we all go inside together and down to the basement.

"Ellie can I please have one more warm hug from you?" I ask trying not to cry.

Without wasting a second I grab a hold of my own Anna, wrapping my arms around her as tight as I can "don't cry baby, us being together on the other side is the best after life I could have wished for" close to her ear I say "and then we also have our boys" emphasizing on the word our. When we let go I feel my body starting to shake almost uncontrollably as I watch Anna walk away with the love of all her lives.

Ellie POV

When Anna is out of sight I turn to look at Dylan. I feel my heart hugging the back of my throat. “I’m so scared” I admit to Dylan. “We met in the craziest of ways and not even a week ago, this is completely insane” I say with a big smile. Dylan takes the last step towards me, lets his hand rest on my lower back and his forehead against mine. 

“We met years ago, in a dream is where I found you” Dylan says placing a cold kiss on my forehead. “Now I get to keep you with me forever” he says dreamily.  _ Don’t tell me when you do it. _ His hands run up my back and he nods “I won’t baby” he holds me so close against his chest that I feel myself sink into his arms. His hand goes up to the back of my head and he starts to leave a trail of flutter kisses running over my cheek and all the way down in my neck, I let my head fall back to give him access. His cold lips send shivers down my spine. A sharp pain flashes through my neck. 

I feel myself stumble backwards “Dylan… Anna” I yell out disoriented.

“Baby, I’m here hey hey calm down” I hear Dylan say to my right. I turn to look that way and suddenly my eyes feel a lot sharper and I see Dylan look at me with the brightest eyes I’ve ever seen on anybody. “Dylan where am I?” I ask having no clue what just happened.

“You’re with me now, I need you to promise me not to look to your left baby” he says extending his hand but I start to frown and do as he specifically asked me not to do. What I see there shakes me to my core, I place my hands in front of my mouth and look back at Dylan. On the floor is my body, lifeless. Dylan takes a step forward and pulls me into his arms. He’s warm,  _ he’s warm.  _ I look up at Dylan’s beautiful face and he starts to smile “we’re together now, it’s us always” he says pulling me closer to him. I press my face into his chest and feel his calm wash over me. “I love you, I love you” I say as he holds me.  _ I always have and always will.  _ “Don’t let me go I beg of you” I say trying not to panic.

“Never” he says kissing my head over and over again, our arms wrapped around each other.

Anna POV

Alone in the familiar room in the basement with the boy who so quickly stole my heart, we stand staring at each other in silence both knowing what has to happen.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, but are you sure about this?" He asks reaching out to take my hand in his.

"If it means that I can stay with you for eternity then I'm not backing out Eric." I say squeezing his hand with tears running down my face.

He nods his head with a serious look on his face before quickly placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm gonna need you to do it quick. Please don't let me feel anything" I say trying to hide all emotions from him. My insides are screaming at me violently. I'm not second guessing this decision at all, there's nothing left in this world for me after Ellie is gone anyways. But I admit to myself that I am wholeheartedly terrified.

"Don't be scared Anna. I can't promise that you won't feel anything but trust me when I tell you that it will be over with before you know it. Speaking from experience and all." He says with a soft laugh pulling me out of my thoughts.

"How are you going to do it?" I ask nervously.

"Well. I was thinking that I would wrap my arms around you and hold you for a minute before I quickly snap your neck." He says coming around to stand behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I feel my breathing start to become labored as he holds me tightly with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Any last words Anna?" He says softly into my ear sending chills over my body for the last time.

"See you on the other side my mean boy" I say smiling.

He brings his hands up grabbing both sides of my head and turning me towards him.

I lean in for one final kiss and right as he parts my lips with his tongue he quickly twists my neck and all I feel is nothingness.

"Welcome back" I hear him say as I stand in the room looking down at my now lifeless body on the ground.

"Holy shit" is all I can get out.

"That took forever. I was starting to worry that you may have went the other way. Then I realized who I was talking about here." He says laughing as he walks over pulling me into a hug and dragging my eyes away from my body.

"Now you are stuck with me. I would apologize for that but I'm not going to." He says smiling into my neck as I hold onto him tightly and suddenly realize he isn't cold anymore.

"Anna? Say something" he says pulling away to look into my eyes.

"I don't know what to say right this minute." I reply back.

"Now who's speechless" he says with a soft laugh.

"Are you regretting your decision already? You haven't even been back a full five minutes, are you gonna leave me?" He says almost giving off a sense of panic with his words.

"Eric I died for you. If that doesn't show you how much I want to be with you then I don't know what else I could possibly do." I say pulling him back into me.

"Can you maybe just hold me for a while?" I ask into his chest.

"I'll hold you for all eternity Anna" he says back softly.

Ellie POV

“I can’t believe you’re warm” I say letting my hands run over his back with my head pressed against his chest.  _ God you smell so good. _

“So do you I can’t believe this, honestly. I’m in completely shock still” I say to Dylan as he holds me so I can’t see my body. His large hand on the back of my head there to comfort me. “It takes a little to get used to everything new but you’re not alone so you’ll be fine, I promise baby. I’ll make sure it’s fine” Dylan whispers against my hair. 

“Dylan can we leave?” I ask him very ready to leave this place.

“Yes let’s go my love” he says and then it hits me.

“Uhm but how?” I ask him remembering that I won’t be driving us. 

“You just focus on my place and really think about going there and before you know it you’re there. Focus on the family room so you won’t be anywhere else alone in the house.” he explains easily.

“Okay that does not sound strange at all” I say taking a step back. I think about the interior of Dylan’s living room, of how cosy it was and I see it in front of me as clear as day. I’m thinking about being there and everything around me changes and before I know what hits me I’m really standing in his living room. Dylan standing just in front of the couch with a huge smile on his face “you did it babe” he says enthusiastically. I start to laugh really loud “I can’t believe I did it” and I run up to Dylan  _ catch me _ . He immediately understands and I jump in his arms. Placing my hands on either side of his face I lean down to kiss him for the first time. The sensation of his lips being warm hold a tight grip over me in the first second. When I pull back I look at him and see he feels exactly the same as I do now. I tighten my legs around him and kiss him again. Our tongues fight for dominance and I lose. He turns us around and falls on top of me on the couch with a great slam but it doesn’t hurt at all. Too focussed on him I don’t think much off it, his hands immediately go up to my boobs where he eagerly feels me making me moan into his mouth. He presses up against my core with his growing desire and I feel like I’m about to lose myself in him completely and when these words sound in my head I don’t feel like holding back at all.  _ I want to feel you right now, I crave you.  _ That’s when we hear Anna yell "Holy fuck that was amazing!" Dylan gets off of me immediately and I push my skirt down again and feel completely embarrassed. 

"Ha! I thought we would be the first ones caught in the act!" Eric yells out. “Yeah shut up dude, what a fucking timing” Dylan says pushing his pants around a bit. 

"You guys need to pause that shit! Ellie I'm coming in!" Anna yells as she makes her way over to me. She falls into my arms and because of the speed we fall on the floor together.

“Holy fuck I’m a lot stronger now” Anna says ecstatic. “It didn't even hurt when you bashed my fucking head on the floor” I say with a great smile looking up at Anna on top of me. 

Anna and  Ellie POV

That’s when we hear Anna yell "Holy fuck that was amazing!" Dylan gets off of me immediately and I push my skirt down again and feel completely embarrassed. 

"Ha! I thought we would be the first ones caught in the act!" Eric yells out. “Yeah shut up dude, what a fucking timing” Dylan says pushing his pants around a bit. 

"You guys need to pause that shit! Ellie I'm coming in!" Anna yells as she makes her way over to me. She falls into my arms and because of the speed we fall on the floor together.

“Holy fuck I’m a lot stronger now” Anna says ecstatic. “It didn't even hurt when you bashed my fucking head on the floor” I say with a great smile looking up at Anna on top of me.

"I'm sorry! Ellie I love you! We fucking did it! Holy shit we did it..." I say as I hold onto my friend like I will never let her go.

"I don't recall us acting quite like that dude." Eric says laughing as he watches us roll around on the floor.

"Who cares look at that shit" Dylan says still a little heated. "Anna I can't believe this THEY'RE WARM now" I shriek at her as if Dylan and Eric aren't right there with us "oh my god I was so fucking scared dude, did you see your body I saw mine jesus fuck, that's some nightmare material" I say holding Anna so tight afraid she's gonna disappear if I let her go again.

"Yeah unfortunately I didn't get the memo not to look down. But whatever, it's over now. And yes mine is warm to!" I say as I continue disregarding the fact that Eric is still standing there.

"Her's she says" Eric chimes laughing.

"Uh yeah. MINE! Now leave us alone so we can have our moment!" I yell over at him.

"Oh okay. Just go back to acting like we aren't even here then. This is not how I pictured our first time back together" he says scratching his head.

"I don't know man I kinda figured once she saw Anna she needed a while" Dylan says crossing his arms and winking at me. "Yes yours is warm, mine is warm. Dylan actually did give me warning but you know me" I say laughing. "Let's get up though, it's getting weird how those two look at us" I say closing my legs and trying to get up as gracefully as I can. "I can't believe it didn't hurt smacking my head into the floor" I say completely amazed. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I actually feel incredible. Like I could run a marathon or something. My energy is at maximum levels!" I say feeling like my body is surging with electricity.

"I'm gonna need you to conserve that energy please." Eric says wiggling his eyebrows at me as he helps me off the floor and into his arms.

"It's insane I have never felt this energized in my life" I say and my smile falls off my face. "Well" Dylan begins "don't say that just yet" I say laughing as I walk over to him to feel his warmth on me again. Looking up at his face I can't help but admire him for a moment. "This is fucking perfection right here" I say looking at Dylan but then I pull back and say "Eric, I'm going to need to hug you too" and I walk over to Eric and pry Anna off of him to hug him tight.

"Of course you do" he says sarcastically as he embraces Ellie back.

"Uh Dylan?" I ask feeling a little awkward.

"High five?" He asks returning the awkwardness as our hands meet in the air causing us both to laugh at the stupid situation happening that we created mutually.

"Yes and you better give in" I say with a chuckle before I pull back and look at Dylan and Anna all awkward. "Really we're gonna spend eternity together and you two can't even hug properly. I'm disappointed" and I let go of Eric with a wink making him smile. I give Anna a big kiss on her cheek before going back to Dylan and back in his arms where I belong.

"Now that you two have had your moment or whatever it was can I PLEASE GAWD BE ALONE WITH MY WOMAN!" Eric yells out playfully.

"I mean, you've waited this long. I think a few more decades will be okay right?" I ask putting on my most serious face.

"Anna, don't torture him besides I'm ready to go finish what we started" I say looking at Dylan biting my lip and just like that I disappear. "OH FUCK I'M IN THE KITCHEN" I yell out through my laughter and I walk back into the family room to find the three laughing really loud.

"That was the best thing I've ever fucking witnessed!" I laugh between hysterical laughter.

"Holy fuck Ellie you can't even get it together in death!" Eric chimes in laughing just as hard.

"Yeah okay, Anna you let him wait a decade or three" I say pointing at Eric. Dylan is laughing as well but he's trying to be modest. "Please by all means laugh it out babe. At least I tried. You two couldn't even hug" but I'm laughing as well.

"I'm sure we will figure that one out at some point" I say shrugging my shoulder at Dylan and turn to see Eric's eyes glaring into the side of my face.

"You make me wait five more minutes and it's not going to end nicely for you I promise" he says snarling at me and showing teeth like a rabid dog.

"Before Eric sets the whole damn house on fire I'm going to try it again" I say confident and again I'm gone. Dylan starts to laugh really loud Eric as well and Anna looks at them in wonder. "She's on the roof, I'm just going to go save her real quick and go straight to the bedroom" Dylan says with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Ooohhh God I can't!!!!!" I yell out as I fall down onto the couch laughing.

"Nu uh get your ass up woman we are making a break for it!" Eric says trying to pull me back when and when it doesn't work he decides to take matters into his own hands.

"Fuck this shit" he says as he scoops me up and within a second he throws me down on the bed in the guest room.

"Hey I didn't even get to say bye!" I yell out in shock.

"You can do that when I let you leave this room 2 years from now." He says with squinted eyes as he to falls down on the bed.

Anna POV

After Eric threw me down on the bed so roughly my anticipation went through the roof. No more fucking around. He knows how bad I want him and he can't hide how much he wants me as his eyes roam over my body while he stands beside the bed looking down at me.

"What are you waiting for baby?" I ask him while I lean myself up on my elbows letting my knees fall apart and look up at him with complete lust written all over my face.

"I'm trying to savor this moment is all" he says not making a move towards me.

"Come here to me" I say as I let myself fall back down on my back and bring my own hands up running them over my neck and down my body seductively.

"God damn that's hot" he says softly.

"Come put your hands on me baby please. I don't want to wait any longer" I say pleading with him.

I glance over at him with hooded eyes and catch him quickly lick his lips nervously.

"Eric come here" I say as I lean up and crawl to the edge of the bed on my knees so that we are face to face.

"You talked all that shit to me and now you can't back it up huh?" I ask playfully before I go to kiss his neck trailing up to that jaw line I've adored for years.

"It's not that Anna. I'm just amazed that this is my reality right now is all. We have eternity. I don't want this one time to be over with before we even get started but I fear that's what's going to happen." He says as he leans his head to the side letting me gain better access to his neck and collarbone.

"Like you said. Eternity. So what if this time doesn't last. I'm not planning on leaving this room until both of us are fully satisfied" I say into his ear causing his mouth to open slightly.

I trail kisses from his neck all the way to his mouth and before our lips can meet I take his bottom lip in between my teeth biting down lightly causing his instincts to kick in and he grabs the back of my head pushing my lips into his and immediately parting them with his tongue. This kiss is like no other we have ever shared. There is no coldness as his hands start to creep ever so slowly up my shirt and around my back as he drags his fingertips over my skin and this time the chills I get are from his actual touch.

"I've waited for this for so long Anna" he says into my ear after he breaks the kiss still exploring my bare skin with his hands.

I pull my shirt over my head and toss it in the floor and reach around unsnapping my bra and letting it fall down my arms and I toss it to. 

He leans back taking it all in still with his mouth slightly parted as I reach and grab his hand guiding him up my side and to my boob. He immediately brings his other hand around and both of them work in unison teasing and rubbing my nipples. Clumsily at first but once he saw my reaction his confidence began to build.

After I couldn't take anymore of the teasing I grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head and as soon as it was off I pressed myself against him craving the skin on skin contact we have never been able to share until now.

"Lay down baby" I demand after several minutes of a tight embrace.

He obeys immediately laying down on his back as I go to work on the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down as he kicks them off the bed.

I make quick work of shedding my leggings taking my panties with them before I crawl back to him and start to run my fingernails lightly across his stomach and chest.

"You were made for me Eric" I say looking at him seriously because I mean what I say.

"No you were made for me" he says as he grabs my hand and pushes it lower so that I'm palming him through his boxers. With the first contact I can feel his whole body jerk. I reach inside his boxers pulling him out and stroking him slowly as I look up at him.

"Your gonna drive me crazy Anna" he says softly as he grabs my hand trying to make me go faster.

"I thought we were taking this slow? Isn't that what you wanted?" I ask smiling up at him.

Without a word he comes at me flipping me onto my back as he lays down beside me bringing my leg over him.

"It's my turn to tease you" he says as he runs his hand from my neck all the way down my body until he reaches the bottom of my stomach and he stops causing my body to instinctively start moving towards his hand.

"You want me to touch you baby?" He whispers quietly into my ear.

I nod my head in response which doesn't sit well with him and he moves his hand back up grabbing my throat.

"Say it. Either out loud or in my head. I want to hear you" he says with a snarl.

"Yes baby. Please touch me" I say absolutely loving how he is making me feel.

He immediately trails back down my body but this time he doesn't stop and when he gets to where I want him to touch me the most he drags his finger from the top to the bottom agonizingly slow causing me to moan out.

"Fuuuck I love the sounds you make baby" he says as he continues the slow torture.

My hips start to buck up on their own begging for more.

He lets out a soft laugh as he slips one finger inside of me causing me to see stars.

Once he finds a good rhythm he slips in another and begins to move faster pumping his fingers inside me as I turn my head finding his lips moaning wildly into the kiss.

Within minutes he sends me over the edge as my body starts to shake and I grab onto his hand that's causing my pleasure and ride out the wave.

"That was easy" he says with a laugh as he pushes me over on my back coming down on top of me.

"Only for you baby" I say as he lines himself up with my entrance looking at me for reassurance.

I grab his hips and push myself up allowing him entrance for the first time.

His head falls forward immediately as he rests his forehead on my shoulder moving slowly.

"This is what heaven is" he says into my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

"Mhhmmm" I moan out as I meet him with every slow thrust.

"I can hear your thoughts Anna" he says seriously.

"I know. I'm sorry" I say with a small laugh not able to control my brain anymore.

"You don't like it slow huh?" He asks before biting my earlobe.

I don't respond not wanting to mess up what he has going on.

"It's okay baby. I know what you want." He says as he starts to pick up speed causing me to push my head back in the pillow.

He goes up holding himself up with one hand on each side of my head as he looks down at me.

"Tell me Anna" he says staring down at me.

"Go harder baby" I moan out loudly.

He leans up sitting on his knees as he grabs my hips bringing me harder into him causing me to dig my nails into his thighs.

"I'm not gonna last long like this baby" he says as he slams into me.

"Then don't" I manage to get out as he picks up speed only to stop abruptly seconds later as he reaches his peak leaving me yearning for more.

"I warned you. But you know what's good about having sex with a dead guy?" He asks as he flips me over onto my stomach and pulls me up on all fours.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

"I don't need any turnaround time" he says as he pushes back into me from behind causing me to grip the sheets with white fists.

"Fuuuuck baby!" I moan out as he continues his assault, reaching up he pushes my head down into the mattress as he leans further over me making sure I feel every bit of him before pulling out again leaving my body begging for more.

"Noooo don't stop please!" I yell out in frustration.

"Get up" he says as he stands up beside the bed.

I roll over and look at him in all his glory, wild eyes and small smirk on his lips.

"Anna I said her up!" He growls out at me.

He knows exactly how to get me going.

I quickly stand up and rush to him pushing him against the wall with my hand wrapped around his throat.

"Dammit woman that was my move" he says pushing my hand away from him and charging back at me sending me backwards across the room until my back collides into the opposite wall with a loud thud.

"You aren't in control Anna. Only when I allow it. Remember that" he says as he runs his hand across my cheek and down the side of my neck, staring deep into my eyes the whole time.

"I'm only giving in this time because for one I need to feel you back inside me. For two we are going to knock this whole room down if we keep fighting for dominance" I say with a laugh.

"You want to dominate me?" He says with a smirk on his lips before he reaches down and finds my core with his fingers and starts pushing me to the edge of insanity.

"Don't act like I couldn't" I force out trying not to break eye contact while he holds me forcefully against the wall with one hand wrapped in my hair and the other making magic happen.

"Go ahead then" he says as he starts to move his fingers faster inside me making my legs go weak.

"Baby" I moan out as I feel the pressure start to build up and he bends his head down biting onto my collar bone.

"Go ahead Anna. Take control." He says as he pulls his hand away leaving me with a mixture of frustration and deep anger.

"What the fuck Eric!" I yell out as I lose the orgasm I was about to have.

He doesn't say a word as he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed looking at me with raised eyebrows knowing what he just did to me.

I rush towards the bed pushing him down on his back as I climb on top of him and lower myself down onto his hardness and start to rock my hips as I let my nails dig into his chest.

"Take what you want baby" he says smiling up at me.

I lean down and he wraps his arms around my back now meeting me with every stroke.

I can feel the pressure start to build again and terrified that he will stop me and make me lose this one I lean back up and start grinding into him with my hands on his shoulders.

"God damn that's hot" he says as his head pushes back further into the bed and his mouth falls open.

I feel the first wave of pleasure and also throw my head back as my body starts to shake and I involuntarily let out a line of profanities in between moans.

When I start to come back down he sits up and I wrap my arms around his head as I start to rock into him again.

"Keep that up. It's my turn" he whispers into my ear.

"I shouldn't. I should let you see how it feels to be denied." I say back without stopping.

"Oh fuck please don't" he replies pleadingly as he pushes me back and forth onto him with his hands on my hips.

I don't stop but I slow down as much as I can with him digging his fingers into me, hoping to at least tease him, but it has the opposite effect as he finishes with a loud growl and his hands finally release my hips and come around me holding me down on him.

We sat in silence holding each other for several minutes before he finally pulled his head back enough to kiss my lips.

"You are fucking amazing" he says as I roll off of him pulling the covers around me in the bed.

"Us together is what's amazing. I've never felt anything like it before." I say as I make myself comfortable.

"You do know you don't have to sleep anymore right?" He asks looking upset that I appear to be settling in.

"I can though right? I really love sleep Eric" I say feeling worried that he's going to say no.

"I mean you can. But it is pointless." He replies as he moves to lay beside me.

"Pointless or not. I want to sleep." I say as I grab his arm pulling it over me so that I can be the little spoon.

"So since you want to sleep I have to lay here doing nothing?" He asks into my shoulder.

"Well you aren't doing nothing. You are the big spoon. And what else do you have to do?" I ask as I close my eyes.

He doesn't respond he just holds me tighter as I drift off.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when my eyes fly open and I feel the intense pleasure coursing through my body.

I reach down and place my hand on top of his head not wanting it to stop.

"Morning beautiful" he says before he goes back to the task at hand wrapping a hand on each side of my thighs as I open my legs wider giving him better access.

He clumsily moves around at first trying to figure it out.

"Oh fuck" I let out as he hits the spot that's now throbbing for his touch.

"Right there?" He asks before going right back to where I want him.

"Yes baby right there." I moan out as he speeds up and moves his hand to push his fingers inside of me.

The sensations together are almost too much to bare and my hips start to buck up wildly on their own when I feel the fire start and I go over the edge screaming out in pleasure.

"So.. good or no?" He asks as he comes up wiping his mouth.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" I say as my body recovers from the most intense orgasm I've ever had.

"Why's that?" He asks looking confused as he lays back down beside me.

"Because now you are going to have to do that all the time" I say as I grab at him pulling him on top of me.

"Oh nooo not that" he says playfully before slowly pushing himself into me.

I can tell this time is different immediately as he stares down not letting our eyes part.

He continues his slow steady pace as I wrap my legs around his back and pull him down to me so that our lips can meet.

"See, slow can be good to" he says into my ear not losing his pace.

"Mmhmm" I moan out softly as I feel another wave starting in my lower stomach.

He quickened his pace slightly and just as I feel my release start his body also tenses up joining me in the glory.

"I love you Anna" he says as he finishes.

"I love you to baby. So fucking much" I say back as he lays on top of me holding me.

Once Eric finally rolled off of me I started to wonder about Ellie and what those two had been up to the past 12 hours.

::: Ellie can you hear me? I want to see you as soon as possible::: I send out in my head hoping she can hear me.

"Of course you start calling for her as soon as you've had enough of me" Eric responds from beside me on the bed.

"I miss my friend! And I promise I will never get tired of you mean boy. Do you think she heard me?" I ask as I stand up pulling my clothes back on.

"Only one way to find out I guess." he says as he gets himself dressed to ignoring the fact that I just referred to him as mean boy again.

Ellie POV

“Jesus christ that was a new level of stupid” I say as Dylan transported us back to his bedroom. “It was pretty funny” he tells me but when we lock eyes we know there is no denying what we both want. He walks up to me and takes my head in his hands and kisses me with force. My hands on his shoulders as he leads me in a strong passionate kiss. Our tongues touching every part of each others mouth. The lust is pouring out of us making it simply impossible to keep this kiss in check. The intensity of this kiss is more than I can handle and I do not hesitate to start to unbutton his jeans. Dylan gasps softly in reaction to my hands pushing his jeans down. I let my hands wander around his lower abdomen and Dylan takes my shirt in his hands and takes it right off of me.  _ You’re so fucking beautiful.  _ I reach behind my back to unclasp my bra for him, letting it drop on the floor as I jump up in his arms again, he walks back to the bed and places me on my back. He leans into me making quick work of my neck with his lips and tongue and when he starts to lower himself to let his tongue run over my nipple I moan out and buck my hips up.  _ Baby I need to feel you.  _ An animalistic growl escapes his lips as he comes back up high while he pushes down his briefs releasing himself for me to see. I look at him and bite my lip in anticipation, hurriedly I take off my panties and expose myself to him. He comes to hover above me and places himself against my entrance. He slowly pushes in, a lot slower then I’d like him too making me ache everywhere for him. I moan softly as his head lowers so I can kiss him, when I do he presses himself in me fully making me lose myself completely. He moans as he keeps pushing himself in.  _ Look at me _ he orders and I open my eyes to find his. His eyes lay his soul bare to me. When he thrusts back in me I feel my mouth open but no words come out. He places his left hand on the side of my face and traces my lips with his pointer finger while his thumb rests on my chin.  _ Push up my legs _ I let him know and he does as I ask and now I can place my legs against his chest. His eyes lose focus on anything but my legs and feet. Slowly he goes in and out of me, agonizing slowly while he places kisses on my legs and eventually the sole of my foot, my ankle and the top of my feet. He starts to moan and his thrusts become faster and harder until he presses himself forward, folding me almost completely down.  _ Fuck baby I’m so close  _ he lets ring in my head. His hands are going all over my body before he starts to thrust even harder and becomes completely irregular. Until the final thrust when he pushes in me as far as he can. His hair falls beside his face as he lets me lower my legs to let himself rest on top of me. His eyes go over my face and he starts to kiss me so lovingly and sweet. Then he starts to laugh “that was even better then I’ve been imagining it would be since I was like a young kid” he admits. 

“It’s never been this intense with anyone ever before, I can promise you that. It felt like my first time only a lot better” I tell him completely honest. He smiles again “you’re perfect, absolute perfection” he says as he pulls back out of me and lies down next to me pulling me into his chest. I look up at him and lick my lips. “I love you so so much Dylan Klebold” and I take off my skirt now as well so I’m completely naked. Without much thinking I straddle him and he starts to twitch as soon as I touch him. I take his shirt in my hand and pull him up and the shirt off over his head. He stays seated like that and no warning comes from me when I hold him up so I can lower myself over him. A sharp moan escapes his lips.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to stop” I tell him as I begin to push myself down on him. His hand goes up to the back off my neck and he whispers in my ear “oh baby who says we have to” and he bucks up his hips causing me to moan loudly, his hand goes over my stomach up to my boobs running his fingers over my nipples making me lose my fucking mind for his touch. I press down while he bucks up and the pleasure is immeasurable. He kisses my cheek, down my neck and over my collarbone, kneading my breasts now with his hands, becoming rougher as he goes on. I let my hands rest on his back, digging into his skin with my nails every time he thrusts up in me. We’re so close to each other and it fuels us both. Eyes locked as we sync our rhythms. That's when he starts to trace my lips with his left pointer finger that hold his onyx ring. I part my lips and when his finger hits the middle part of my lips I take it between my teeth. Dylan stops all movement as I do so. Slowly I take his finger in letting my tongue run over it, his mouth opens and when I take his ring off of his finger with my mouth he moans for me. Ring still in my mouth as I place his hand with wet finger on my ass. He squeezes down hard making me close my eyes in pleasure. I take the ring out of my mouth and in between two fingers. I push Dylan down on the bed and start to ride him. I let the wet ring trace the lines on his abdomen leaving a burning wet trail before I press it back on his finger. He bites his lip watching me do this before his eyes go over every single inch of my bare flesh. I lean down and press my boobs against his chest, letting my core go up and down, rock back and forth. His mouth open as I begin to kiss him, my tongue roaming his mouth. Everytime I press myself down his head falls back a bit. Until he presses me down hard and keeps me in place.  _ You’re beyond amazing  _ he lets me know. “As are you”. He then holds me close to him and turns us around. Riding his high out in me.  _ Sit on your knees and pull me up baby _ I say so only he can hear me now. He does as I ask and when he sits on his knees I sit myself down over him and together we come a new high as he holds my waist steady with his lips in my neck, while he whispers sweet nothings in my ear the whole time. 

Hours later I’m flat on my belly with Dylan flat down on top of me, riding me rougher than before. His teeth playing in my neck and on my shoulders. “Fuck you’re so hot baby” he grunts in my ear as his hip bones press firmly against my ass. My head back so he can access the side of my neck and my ear with ease. His hand holding onto my boobs, kneading harshly as he fucks me deep, rough and lovingly. When he presses me and himself to another beautiful high he leaves my back bare and lays down beside me. I turn on my side and climb in his arm. Kissing his arm and shoulder as I lay down on my belly in his arm. His hand tracing lines over my bare back, ass, shoulders and anywhere really. “I love you, I love you” he says as he lays down on his side, placing his leg over me, running his foot over mine. I lick my lips and say “I love you, you are my own soul”  _ I’m just gonna lay here for about 10 years adoring you. _ Dylan smiles so wide I fear the corners of his mouth will rip. 

“They won’t” he says with a cheeky smile. Then I shoot up straight. Still naked and hardly done I feel everything in me curl up in excitement. “What, what is it?” Dylan asks a little confused. I start to smile like a maniac while I jump off the bed and as quick as I can get back into my clothes. My shirt barely on when I pull open the door and run towards the guest bedroom. I throw the door open and see Eric put his shirt on real quick “what the fuck woman” he yells out, Anna’s face turns into the biggest smile.

“I HEARD YOU” I yell out as I run towards my best friend and jump her like she did me earlier. Together we fall on the floor roaring with laughter.  _ I had sex with Dylan, a lot of good sex  _ I think while I look at Anna’s face. “Oh for fucks sake this is gonna be a drag of a year with these two new to everything” Eric says placing a hand on his forehead while Dylan walks in “Yep” he says with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback is always welcome <3


End file.
